Always by your side, Red Emperor
by ilexia86
Summary: Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Setsuna know each other since young as both their parents are high school best friends. They knew they meant a lot to one another, but circumstances keep preventing them from taking it to the next level. A detailed background story of Akashi and his life in Rakuzan together with a childhood friend. Akashi x OC Slow burn! EXTRA GAME Special!
1. The Past & The Present

When 6 year old Kuroko Setsuna first met Akashi Seijuro who was at the same age, her initial impression of him was terrible.

"Mommy, girls have cooties!" The tiny blob of red hair hid behind his mother's legs, peeking at Setsuna cautiously.

"Seijuro," His mother, Shiori, whom little Akashi share a great resemblance with, gently chided her child," Mommy used to be a girl too. Does that mean you won't want to play with mommy too?"

"B…But… That's what Ruka told me…"

"Ruka kun let his fear take a hold of him. Now, Seijuro, what did father teach you?"

"Forget everything and run or face everything and rise." Akashi gripped Shori's skirt tightly, taking a deep breath before letting go, shyly tugging out his tiny hand to Setsuna," I'm… Akashi…Se… Seijuro."

Setsuna took a peek up at her mother who was standing beside her, who gave the child a gentle push with a grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Setsuna! You can call me Suna!"

.

.

"Wait, Suna chan! Wait for me!" A spot of red hair frantically used his tiny legs to chase after a blob of purple haired girl who was giggling," Catch me if you can, Sei kun!"

Both mothers of the children sat at the garden table adorned with a huge parasol, chuckled as they watched over them with a gentle smile on their face.

"How's Akihito, Yuki? Will he be back from the states this year?" Shiori gently placed her Darjeeling tea down without a sound, innately thrilled that she can finally catch up with her high school best friend.

"Aki is almost done wrapping up, still saying good bye to his NBA teammates. Hopefully he will be back by this month. You know how my husband is, a big softie. He made so many friends over there, I'm lucky that he's agreeable that now that Setsuna is growing older, we should come back to Japan for good. Perhaps having his twin brother here also helped with the decision to migrate back."

"Of all of us who played basketball at high school level," Shiori sighed, reminiscing their school life," He's the only one who turned pro. I wonder how everyone is doing?"

"Speaking of which, where's Seijuro's grumpy old man? Being nasty, strict with his underlings again?" Yuki rolled her eyes in contempt.

Shiori laughed," Why do you always make fun of Masaomi? He's at work of course."

"That's because he's always so straight-laced about things. You know, talking about the old team makes me want to play. That's why I brought this!" Yuki fished out a basketball from her duffel bag. "Have you show Sei kun the ropes yet?"

"No, he usually don't have much time to play. Do you think the kids are old enough for a game?"

"Of course, Setsuna has always been playing! Come on, let's show the kids! I bet they will love it!"

That was the first time Akashi Seijuro has ever hold a basketball and he instantly fell in love with it. But most of all, what had make it such a remarkable and memorable sport was the company that he had. His beloved mother, Shiori, Auntie Yuki and a cheerful new friend, Suna chan.

With Yuki's return to Japan, the two best friends often spent a lot of time together at the Akashi residence. Yuki often brought her daughter along, whom had spent all her initial years in America and was slowly acclimatizing to the Japanese culture before she goes to elementary school. Shiori always had a weak constitution from early age, despite that, she and Yuki were famous partners during their high school basketball career. Given this frequent meeting with two basketball friends, the mothers often rope in Akashi and Setsuna to play basketball with them. As Setsuna started learning basketball before Akashi, she was naturally faster and better than him.

However, Akashi since young was never one to back down from a challenge, and his strict upbringing had only brought out his competitive spirit. During breaks from his rigorous lessons, he spent all his time practicing basketball in the courtyard, while Shiori looked on with the most beautiful smile on her face, often giving him lessons from the things she had learnt from high school. Therefore, it was not strange when Akashi beat Setsuna for a 1 on 1 after 3 months of training. Upon realizing her defeat, Setsuna did not cry as Akashi had feared, but she had puffed up her cheeks, pout and glared at him with her big glittery ocean blue eyes.

It was such a comical look that Akashi had smiled and laughed heartily at his newfound friend, who had turned even redder in frustration. When Shiori and Yuki had heard his laughter, they were both really surprised given it was such a rare occurrence. Shiori had confide to Yuki that she feared that the "Akashi way of upbringing" was too harsh on her son, and she often pleaded with Masaomi to give him some breathing space. Even when the current patriarch relinquish certain control over his child, as Akashi grew older, his smiles and laughter eventually diminished to rarity, and it was obvious to Shiori, especially when Akashi and Setsuna are together, he often suppressed his obvious amusement and fondness for the girl.

When Akihito, Yuki's husband had finally arrived in Japan for good, they arranged for a reunion dinner for the 4 high school friends at the new Kuroko residence. When Masaomi & Shiori arrived on time with their son in toll, it spoke volumes of how Masaomi felt for the Kuroko family. In fact, it is very much in his power and authority to stop Shiori to stop mingling with 'people not of their class', as Masaomi's father would have put it, and even come up with an excuse for him to not turn up for the dinner at all.

Yuki had smiled gently at Masaomi's appearance welcoming them, thereafter calmly returned to the kitchen with Shiori following her. Akihito had greeted his old friend with a sharp pat on his back, talking animatedly all the while curling his arms around Masaomi's neck in a friendly manner, despite the latter's struggle and protest. Little Akashi had blinked in surprise for he has never seen his father bickered with another so openly, therefore not noticing a little bolt of purple had sprint towards him and bumped him into the ground with a fierce hug.

To little Akashi, the Kuroko house was a lot smaller than his family's, with boxes still strewn around from the midst of unpacking. The living room was packed, adorned with various trophies and medals hanging on the wall and closets. Setsuna showed him around, explaining to him that most of the awards were for her father, while the rest were for her mother when she was in high school.

"And here!" Setsuna reached for a small gold medal on the top of the drawer in tip toes, giving it to Akashi for a better look.

The gold medal was emblazoned with a basketball going through a hoop, flipping it showed '1st Place – Interschool Basketball – Chicago, USA'

"Our team won before I come to Japan." Setsuna simply stated and then gazed at Akashi with an expected grin on her face. If Akashi had to describe her then, she would have looked like a puppy happily wagging her tail, waiting for the praise to come. Even at this age, Akashi had won far more medals than her, be it in violin, piano, Shogi or any competition that his father had make him compete. The kiddish part of him wanted to scoff at her singular award and to show off his achievements, cruel words that were almost at the tip of his tongue, before he decided otherwise and smiled at her warmly, reaching up a little to pat her head," Well done, Suna chan. I'm so proud of you."

Akashi had decided there and then that he loves Setsuna's smile. Upon hearing his words, Setsuna was exultant to the point where her cheeks would have ached from her smile, and her eyes a little teary from the joy that she felt from a few simple words that Akashi gave her.

As Setsuna hugged and almost squeezed the life out of him, the little Akashi heir did not understand why he had felt such warmth in his chest nor the queasiness in his stomach. All he understood, when he sat at the table, dining happily with the Kuroko family, was he would wish to see that smile again.

* * *

.

.

"…kashi… Akashi. Wake up."

A pair of heterochromatic eyes snapped open, the owner quickly registering where he is, unfolding his arms. Akashi Seijuro was sitting with his head comfortably resting on the student council chair. He glanced down in irritation at the table with applications and reports strewn haphazardly for the upcoming Rakuzan School Festival. He was in the midst of tallying the figures, which quickly became a tedious and boring process as it was marred with mistakes. He briefly thought to fire the foolish incompetent one when his eyes landed on the girl whom he was just dreaming of and also currently standing on the other side of the mahogany table.

"Setsuna." He simply greeted without betraying any emotions that is swirling inside his mind.

"Akashi, let's go. We need to head home to prepare for the soiree Uncle Omi wanted us to attend." The 16 year old girl informed him gently without a smile, already turning away towards the door.

Akashi squeezed his temples a little, trying to shake off the vivid dream that he just had, but he had to ask, "Wait, Setsuna."

The tall slender girl turned around without a word, waiting, with her hand on the door knob.

"Do you still have the Gold medal you won when you were in Chicago?"

Setsuna's eyelashes fluttered down to the ground briefly before looking up at Akashi with a small sad smile on her face," I threw it away."

There was a short moment of silence before Setsuna turned back towards the door," I will wait for you at the school gate."

As the door closed once again, Akashi leaned back against his chair closing his eyes, allowing himself to reminisce quietly on the times that were lost.

* * *

A/N: So... How do you like it? ^_^ Does it intrigue you? I had the whole story mapped out already. Do let me know your thoughts in the reviews! (psst, sorry about the grammar)


	2. The Akashi Way of Love

Akashi Masaomi is a failure. A failure to the Akashi name, harsh words reaffirmed by his father who lay at his death bed, just minutes before said disgrace became the patriarch of the family. As Shiori helped to dress Masaomi in his black suit and tie, getting ready for the grand funeral as befitting of the head, he stared numbly, puzzled at his wife, who shed tears for the harsh old man he had to called father.

Masaomi has never exceeded his father's expectations, ever since he was born. He was always deemed too slow at things. Too slow to learn how to walk. Too slow to speak, to call him father, because 'Papa' was never acceptable in the Akashi household. His wife had died before him, a mother who barely spared a glance at her son as it was a loveless union in the name of expanding the family business. In his teens, he had thought his father was suffocating, and grew to hate the man. Out of pure defiance, he deliberately entered the high school's basketball team because his father had deemed it a waste of time and energy. Masaomi did not particularly like basketball, it could have been any other sport, but he joined because he _enjoyed_ the annoyed look of his father whenever he came back home in the school jersey and a basketball in hand.

It was during his first year in Rakuzan High School, where he first met Kuroko Akihito. He was outgoing, loud, brazen, and not a bone of him has refinement. Yet, people go to him for his charisma and excellent leadership, making into the 1st stringers easily as the Power Forward of the team. Despite how Masaomi is content in remaining in the shadows, content with being the Small Forward, Akihito never seemed to want to leave him alone.

* * *

"Omi~ kun~! FOUND. YOU!" A blue haired boy with a huge frame and gifted with the deepest ocean blue eyes emerged from the ladder to the roof top, where Masaomi _thought_ he was safe from Akihito's incessant loud voice.

Masaomi slapped shut the book in his hand, coldly glaring at the intruder, usually enough to drive the most persistent people who approached him for favors and connections. Rather than giving up, Akihito almost seemed like he had taken his glare as an invitation, pulling himself up to the platform, grinning manically at him. As the power forward was at least a head taller and a few sizes bigger, he had lifted Masaomi up easily, forcing him to stand.

"Come on, Omi. I did tell you the girl's basketball team are playing today right? IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SEE MY BELOVED YUKI IN ACTION!"

"Yes, yes, your girlfriend. Why do you keep insisting for me to meet her?" Masaomi shake Akihito's grip off, dusting his shirt and readjusting his tie.

"Don't best friends help check out each other's girl?! Not that you have one, sorry Omi. But but but, Yuki has a really hot friend in the team too!"

"First of all, when am I your best friend? Secondly, I'm not interested in girls."

When Akihito had widened his eyes in shock given his reply, Masaomi knew what his pea brain had processed and immediately clarified, "Aki, I'm _interested_ in girls, but I simply don't have time to date."

"Well, Omi. You are my best friend by default because it appears you are the only one who is still standing here taking in my nonsense. And lastly, you have two choices here. Either you voluntarily make yourself to the gym. Or I will manhandle and carry you in bridal style. I'm sure if you are even remotely _interested_ in girls, you won't want the whole school think you are not straight, right?"

Masaomi gulped. He knew Akihito is more than capable of doing something crazy, and though he could care less what the school thinks, it would cause unnecessary consequences back at home. Weighing the pros and cons in a matter of seconds, Masaomi brushed past Akihito grumbling, making his way down the ladder, while Akihito had roared in laughter.

Slowly making his way to the gym with Akihito running ahead of him, Masaomi slide open the gym door, not really caring for the match till loud cheers forced him to snap his attention to the game.

He blinked and widened his eyes as he caught sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. A tall, slender girl with her long amethyst hair tied in a ponytail, had shook off her guard, bolting past half the court, running ahead where she catch the ball perfectly from her red-haired teammate, immediately leaping from the three point line, and scored with excellent accuracy.

It was a quick love at first sight for Akashi Masaomi, but before he could even ask Akihito who the girl was...

"YUKI! YOU ARE SO COOL! I LOVE YOU!" Akihito had shouted beside Masaomi with his extra loud voice, catching the attention of the purple haired girl who had high five her teammates, running back to her position. She turned towards their direction with a smile on her face, before it turned into a death glare, shouting back, "SHUT UP, AKI! I'M PLAYING!"

As quickly as Masaomi realized his attraction towards the girl, it had immediately died before he could even acted upon it. After the game, Akihito had dragged the reluctant Masaomi to formally introduce him to one another. While Yuki had politely smiled and nod at him, the red-haired girl standing beside her had openly _gaped_ at him with her mouth open like a goldfish. Finally noticing that she was staring for too long, she closed her mouth with a flush on her cheeks, stuttered her name, Shiori, to him before hiding behind Yuki, curiously peeking at him.

"I'm sorry, Omi kun. Shiori is a little shy around guys."

To this point, Akashi Masaomi has no prior experience speaking to a girl as a friend. Much less someone whom he had a crush on, a secret crush that he will bring it to his grave, but a crush nonetheless. So he resort to a certain line of response he knew best. Sarcasm.

"At least her pass was perfect. Your shot was off with a few degrees of deviation."

* * *

Naturally, he had made the worst impression ever, and Yuki had sworn that he will be her enemy ending up competing against him on everything. From then on, the 4 friends were inseparable, often with Yuki and Masaomi quarreling competing over the latest conquest, with Akihito pulling Yuki physically away for fear of Masaomi's safety, and Shiori helplessly trying to calm her best friend down.

Yuki and Akihito's relationship definitely has its ups and downs, and even though, there were many opportunities for Masaomi to take advantage and steal Yuki away, he has never done that.

To him, Yuki and Akihito are bright like the light, and he was destined to be in the shadows with heavy responsibilities looming in the future. Despite the bickering, he treasure their friendship a lot; they were the only ones who knew him for who he is, and not what he could offer. Shiori eventually overcame her shyness around Masaomi, with her perceptive personality, it had allowed her to see pass his cold exterior, hearing his silent desperate screams, constantly extending her hand to help over the years. They eventually fall in love and marry after Masaomi graduated from University. Perhaps it was luck or part of Masaomi's calculations, Shiori also came from a somewhat well to do family, so the head of the Akashi family had not protest too much. Through the eyes of Masaomi's father however, there was no one who is good enough to marry into the Akashi household.

Masaomi took steps to protect Shiori and eventually his baby boy, Seijuro from his overbearing father, often working himself to exhaustion just so he can ensure that his father had no reason whatsoever to blame whatever misgivings to his family. Therefore when his father died after uttering his last cruel words, Masaomi had felt relief and free as if he is released from his cage. His respite was short lived however, with his father passing, all responsibilities for the Akashi conglomerate now fall on his shoulders. Years of facing hypocrites, boot lickers and hyenas all around, always waiting for his mistake, his downfall, had only further hardened his heart. From this experience, he now knew why his father and the Akashis before him had force all the future heirs to be drilled to perfection. He laughed hysterically one night, after Shiori had finally put the toddler to sleep, and when his wife asked why.

He replied with a maniacal grin," It's hilarious. Hilarious! Cruelty and seeking perfection is the Akashi way of love. I understand now. If I can never be in the light, I will turn to the deepest darkness to find my path."

From then on, Masaomi became even more duty bound, working late into the night seeking ways, sometimes despicable ways, to expand the Akashi conglomerate, and also imposing the same kind of strict upbringing he had endured, to his precious only son.

Yet...

* * *

"Un...Uncle O..Omi..." A 2 year old toddler girl uttered haltingly, after her mother had instructed her to greet him when he and Shiori made time to meet the Kuroko family. They had come back to Japan for a short vacation before returning to the states for the latest NBA season.

It was the first time Masaomi had seen the offspring of Yuki and Akihito. When the baby girl was born on Xmas, just 5 days after Seijuro, he and Shiori were too busy with their own preparations to make time to visit them. When they are finally ready a month later, Akihito had took his family jetting off to Chicago, as he had been offered a contract then to play in the NBA games, something no one who loves basketball could pass up on the opportunity.

The toddler girl whom they called Kuroko Setsuna had inherited the bright amethyst hair from her mother, and the soulful ocean blue eyes that appeared to uniquely come from the Kuroko bloodline. However, she was too loud and hyperactive in his opinion.

Setsuna tried a few more times, rolling and sounding her syllables to herself with her parents' encouragement. When she finally decided she got it right, she ran towards the stern man, breaking into the brightest, cutest smile. Taking his glare as an invitation to invade into his private space very much like what her father did, she tapped his knees affectionately and in her cutesy voice, she said...

* * *

"Uncle Omi."

The head of family turned towards the familiar feminine voice, glancing at the teenager girl who has now blossomed to a beautiful girl akin to her mother, Yuki. Setsuna had pinned her hair up formally in a french curl, in a off-shoulder, A-line, crimson dress that only accentuates her naturally bright hair. The Akashi scion had stood beside her in a formal black suit, tugging his hand inside his pocket, allowing Setsuna to link her gloved hand to his arm.

They were standing in front of a giant oak door, Masaomi thought no doubt inside the soiree is filled with the usual bunch of hypocrites. However, he thought it necessary to expose the future heir to this experience in preparation for his future.

As for Setsuna...

He had seen the light in her eyes snuffed out on that fateful day, and as the anniversary is quickly approaching, he wanted to cheer her up in a beautiful dress and good food. Between him and surely his son, they would prevent the piranhas from having even a nib of her.

"Let's go." Masaomi said, nodding at the attendant to push open the door.

As he looked on at the two teenagers strolling into the ballroom in perfect tandem, he only wished they could find their own path to happiness. But things like these were out of his hands, it was not his role to induce their smiles and laughter or to make them realize their love for one another. His role as a strict father is already too well-defined.

Kuroko Setsuna will eternally remain a soft spot for Masaomi, treasuring her in his own way, for the first bright smile she had shown him years ago, that often reminded him of his two best friends.

He simply wish that the only person in this world who still called him Omi, to live in the light.

* * *

A/N: Too heavy? I find Masaomi is an immensely misunderstood character in the story, despite the min. amt of appearance. Hope you like my interpretation of his character, because since this will be going to Akashi centric, it's important to understand his family. Please R&R. Akashi sama won't make a major appearance...yet., but please hold on tight, I promise it will be worth it, even though this is going to be a slow burn!


	3. Their Nature of Relationship

Mibuchi Reo prides himself to be very perceptive, calling it his woman's intuition.

He glanced around in the Rakuzan cafeteria from his seat observing the students rushing in for their lunch break.

The guy sitting at his 1 o clock, has been sneaking glances at Setsuna. Definitely a crush. And probably only dared to do so only with Akashi's back facing him.

Needless to say, the girls right next to their table giggling and whispering ever since the basketball regulars stepped in. Akashi's fan girls.

Yet, as Mibuchi tapped his index finger on the table, unabashedly staring at Akashi and Setsuna in front of him, both quietly eating their cafeteria food side by side, their relationship remained an enigma to him.

The strangest matter of all that perturbed Reo to no end, like a scratch that he cannot reach behind his back, was the reason Setsuna insisted calling her childhood friend on last name basis. When he brought this up to Setsuna, when he found her alone at the school gate waiting for Akashi, the girl had only answered vaguely.

"Because Akashi is _Akashi_. Sei kun is _Sei kun_."

He tried to probe further, but Akashi had already finished his student council work and stepped in, causing the brunette to lose his chance to perhaps finally unravel the mystery that is still driving him crazy.

Mibuchi knows they are childhood friends, but do simply childhood friends respond to each other in sync? Just as he was thinking about it, Setsuna had reached over grabbing the soya sauce on his side, giving it to Akashi, while the latter had took it without a word. All the while, his other hand holding chopsticks had placed Wakame on her bowl, and Setsuna had accepted without even acknowledging it.

When Akashi first took her to basketball practice introducing her to everyone, Mibuchi had already asked whether they are lovers. Akashi had calmly said they are not, while Setsuna responded that they are single and available, adding innocently that it just so happens that no one was interested in her. Mibuchi find Setsuna to be generally quite perceptive, yet when it comes to things related to her, she was absolutely clueless. She hadn't known that her 'childhood friend' had been using his Emperor eye or simply death glares warding off any guy who even dare to approach her.

After a few months of observation, Mibuchi had struck out sibling relations too. Sure, a brother can be overly protective of his younger sister, yet the atmosphere when they are alone together surely indicate otherwise. There was once the uncrowned king set out around school looking for Akashi, a rare occurrence because the Emperor is always on time, if not early, for practice.

When Mibuchi had finally found him, he was in for a surprise when he saw the emperor peacefully napping, with his head on Setsuna's _lap_ under the red maple tree. The girl was nonchalantly reading her book with her hand occasionally brushing against his crimson hair, till she noticed Reo stared at them agape. She glanced at her watch, immediately shaking the boy awake. Akashi sat up slowly, exchanged a few quiet words with her then turned to look up at the still speechless brunette. Yet, when the boy had grabbed his taller friend running to the gym, Mibuchi had not noticed blushing or any attempt to cover up the sweet episode he had just saw.

When the rest of the team members, Hayama and Nebuya in particular, asked why Akashi was late, there was **_something_ ** that stopped Mibuchi from telling them what he saw. It almost felt sacrilegious to reveal such an intimate moment to his team, since the newly minted Captain, in a few short months, had racked up such an intimidating reputation in the team and in school. When he glanced at Akashi who was _innocently_ doing 1000 basketball shots as punishment for being late, the shooting guard realized that even if he _were_ to tell his teammates, they probably would not have believed him anyway. Before he can catch himself, he had easily lied replying that Akashi was simply caught up in student council work. The team, curiosity sated and partly finding the reason boring yet reasonable, went back to their training without further questions. When Mibuchi turned to look at the Red Emperor again, the heterochromatic-eyed boy merely smirked at him in amusement. It annoyed the brunette a little. He felt _manipulated_.

* * *

"Stop tapping and eat, Reo.", Akashi said without looking up from his food,"Give yourself ample time to chew and digest otherwise you will get a stomachache."

"Yes, yes~" Mibuchi picked up his chopstick and his bowl of rice," Thank you for the food!"

Just as he is about to dig in, Hayama and Nebuya joined them at their table uninvited, with the latter announcing his arrival with a loud burp.

"Eeeew! Get away from me, don't sit next to me, Nebuya!" Mibuchi frowned in frustration, inching away, waving around with his hand in a vain attempt to rid of the germs and smell.

"Oops, sorry." Nebuya said without really meaning it, setting his tray of food down. "Ne, Kuroko." Setsuna knew what he wanted, bringing up the obento box in front of him.

"Here's the food that we could bring back from the soiree yesterday." Setsuna continued while unbundling the obento cloth,"Are you really sure about this, Nebuya senpai? Even though it was only yesterday, but it is leftovers."

"Hotel Nikko is famous for their luxurious dinner buffet! There's no way I could pass this up!" Nebuya leaned forward towards the obento immediately forgetting about his cafeteria food,"Oei, what's this triangular thing?"

"Boulette d'Avesnes." Akashi answered without elaborating. Setsuna smiled explaining,"Basically cheese sprinkled with paprika, so it's a little spicy. It goes very well together. I can only take back items that won't spoil overnight."

"What about this one? this one?!" Hayama piped up who can barely contain his excitement anymore. He and Nebuya had been looking forward to this ever since Setsuna let slip that her and Akashi are going for a party with buffet at one of the top hotels in Kyoto.

"Tarte tatin." Akashi answered again without elaborating, bringing up his green tea to his mouth. Setsuna continued,"it's like a baked apple pie upside down. Please try it, Hayama senpai."

"Oei, Hayama! Don't steal my food!"

"Oh come on, you gorilla, SHARE! Oei oei! REO NEE! You just sneak the cheese into your mouth!"

It shortly become chaotic as Nebuya, Hayama and even Mibuchi had joined in fighting for the unique delicacies Setsuna had brought back for them. Akashi just leaned back on his chair with his green tea, a little annoyed with the noise but is used to it already. Setsuna was holding the obento cover, a little overwhelmed by the feedback. With the three athletes, they had instantly obliterate the entire layer with Nebuya immediately lifting it up since there were three layers.

"What are these Onigiri, Kuroko?"

"AH!" Setsuna replied blushing a little," I wasn't able to bring back much because the food were really popular with the guests. I was thinking it probably won't be enough, so I make the onigiris this morning. The three of them were stunned in silence for a short moment, touched by her thoughtful gesture, before immediately scrambled, fighting against each other to grab the onigiris in the box.

"O.M.G." Mibuchi who had elegantly nibble the first mouth bringing his hand up in utter amazement," I didn't know onigiris can be so delicious. What is this filling?"

"The one you are holding... Ah, Mentaiko mixed with mustard. It's nice perhaps because of the quality ingredients? I did make use of Akashi's kitchen afterall."

The two louder seniors were already wolfing down their third one while Mibuchi just smiled," Thank you so much for the food, Setsu-chan. It's utterly delicious."

"Mmmmh ommmph mmph!" Nebuya tried to talk but with his mouth stuffed full, nobody could understand what he said, though if Setsuna had to guess, he probably tried to agree with Mibuchi.

"Uhhh gawd... Dis ish delixious. Sankyuu, Setsunaaa!" Hayama managed to say after swallowing what was in his mouth.

Akashi who had been silent for the whole while, gently placed his cup of green tea down without a sound, he deadpanned," The three of you. If a single grain of rice were to fall on the table, I will triple your practice today."

Mibuchi had continued without breaking a sweat, but both Hayama and Nebuya immediately stiffened, forcing themselves to slow down their intake and eat more carefully.

After two more layers of obento and finishing their cafeteria food, they cleared their food just in time for the bell. As the three seniors once again thank Setsuna, leaving for their classrooms on the third floor, Akashi stayed behind, waiting for her to pack up the boxes and walked to their classroom together.

"...You spoil them too much." Akashi huffed without any particular tone or expression.

Setsuna mildly smiled, "They will need the energy to endure your spartan training regime later."

* * *

After classes and then practice, Akashi allowed said regime end slightly ahead of time, giving time for the members to study for their finals. The intimidating emperor naturally was more than ready for his exams, and he innately disapprove of their fruitless struggle to cram a year's worth of knowledge into their brains within a week. However, he understood what they needed and could not expect everyone to be ready as him. He was taught to be perfect, and at the same time, to give concessions to others so long they serve his purpose. After packing and ensuring everything in the gym was in order, he need not think too hard as to where to locate his childhood friend.

As he ambled off with his bag and a specific destination in mind, his thought wandered to his team's shooting guard. Though sensible most of the time, Mibuchi was simply too nosy for his own good. His curiosity over the nature of his and Setsuna's relationship is evident when Akashi caught his eyes flicking between the two of them, and had trailed behind them sometimes, thinking he was unnoticed. In his opinion, Mibuchi's mistake was trying to categorize him, his mind foolishly confined to thinking within the box.

Simply put, they were not conventional. They are more than childhood friends, characteristics of siblings' close relations but yet also not restricted by blood. The only thing for sure, Akashi thought as he had arrived to his destination, listening to a singular smooth string music piping through the music room, was…

She is as essential to him as breathing.

Akashi slide open the door, and as he had very well expected, she was playing on her violin practicing Vivaldi's Winter, a piece that the Akashi family music tutor had requested for her to perfect by next week.

She continued to play despite the interruption, though acknowledged Akashi's presence by briefly making eye contact with him. It was also an invitation, a wordless request that Akashi understood and decided to abide. As per how they always communicate, Akashi sauntered over to the piano without a sound, lifted up the cover, and joined into the piece flawlessly and harmoniously without breaking her stride.

Akashi grinned continuing to play, thinking how Setsuna's music always gets better when they play together. That said, she is far from perfect, at least to the Akashi family standards. Her style is very much like how she played her basketball, formless, unpredictable and yet, people are drawn to her elegance, like bees attracted to honey.

As soon as the piece is finished, Akashi commented,"Your E flat is too soft and weak, pull in with a little more strength."

"I invited you to play, not to criticize." Setsuna lowered her violin, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"You know very well I won't have taken my time to join you, if not to coach you."

"Yes, yes, you are absolute. I will work on it alright? No wonder it sounded a little uneven…" Setsuna reached over to the music stand, flipping through the music notes she already knew by heart, frowning in concentration.

That is also something that Akashi admired in her. Spirit. He had no patience with people who refuse to admit their mistakes. Though Setsuna grumbles, she always take his advice to heart and is willing to put in the effort to improve.

"Just give me a minute." The girl continued without looking up,"Kawashima-san told me this morning when I make the onigiri that today's dinner is cold soba with tempura. I'm looking forward to it."

Kawashima-san is the head chef in the Akashi household. The scion only learned of his name from Setsuna who had make sure to memorize all the names of the Akashi household servants ever since she first stepped foot in the Kyoto mansion. She did not really need to do that, but she insisted doing that is more friendly rather than addressing them by their job title.

After packing and locking up the music room, they continued to walk towards the school gate where the car awaits. Akashi noticed she was fidgeting a little with the violin case in her hand, but he waited till she decided to broach the subject in her mind.

* * *

"I'm going to Tokyo during the Golden Week after our finals. Do you _remember_?" Setsuna finally took the plunge, fearing what the emperor will reply.

He knew what she was really trying to ask, but he refused to entertain her. He still felt angry about it. So he replied," Yes I do."

She sighed, perhaps taking the subtle hint but it had bothered her enough to continue pushing for an answer," Are you still angry with me?"

 _Angry_? He thought. _Still_ a _ngry that she **dared** to refuse him? Yes. Angry that she is still keeping certain things from him? Yes. _

"No. I understand _clearly_ that you want to go alone." Akashi went on walking nonchalantly to the school gate, ignoring that she had flinched from his tone.

When they approached the black SUV parked just a few metres away from school, Chauffeur Sawano immediately exited the car, bowed and opened the door for them.

As both teenagers began to climb abroad, Akashi continued," I have arranged to go to the regional Shogi competition, it should keep me entertained."

Setsuna had thought there was nothing she could add since Akashi had as good as reassured her that he will be keeping himself busy from needlessly fretting with worry. Unfortunately, the next thing Akashi did make her realized she was not as adept at reading him as she originally thought. He gripped her hand tightly, enough to make his knuckle turned white and she winced in pain.

She turned towards the car window, preventing Akashi from seeing her expression, attempting to reassure him,"I will be back as soon as possible. I promise."

Only then, did Akashi released his grip a little.

* * *

It was finally the day that Setsuna is traveling to Tokyo. The servants in the household are professional, but if the huge obento and the well-packed luggage in both of her hands were of any indication, they were obviously a little bias towards her. After the chauffeur, Sawano had helped to carry her bags, Setsuna told him to give her a minute to say goodbye to both father and son. Masaomi was easy to find, he had just finished his breakfast and was about to leave for his study.

"Uncle Omi." Setsuna greeted him with a light respectful bow," I will be leaving today, thank you again for paying for the Shinkansen ticket."

Masaomi gently pat her head," The Vivaldi's Winter you performed last week was spectacular. You kept your end of the bargain and I will keep mine. That is all. No need for thanks."

When Setsuna had first moved in to the Kyoto mansion, one of the many things that Masaomi had offered her was giving her the choice to return to her Tokyo home every weekend. However, Setsuna adamantly refused to accept it, explaining that she could not have asked for more, since she already saved on rental by staying in his house. When she suggested that she will take part time jobs to earn her own ticket, Masaomi told her it was out of the question. After a tense standoff, they come to a compromise, Setsuna will learn violin lessons from Akashi's private music tutor. If she attends every single session together with Akashi and finish a test, she would have 'earned' her ticket.

After a brief goodbye, Masaomi left the living area leaving Setsuna alone. She walked up to the fireplace where its top was lined with frames containg a photo of each Akashi generation. She looked for one in particular, a photo of a beautiful red-haired woman holding a umbrella smiling radiantly at the camera.

"Auntie Shiori. I will be back soon." Setsuna smiled gently,"I didn't forget my promise. For now, please take care of Uncle Omi, Akashi and Sei Kun while I'm away, okay?"

"Are you done?"

Setsuna turned around and saw Akashi leaning at the doorway with his arms crossed, looking at her with his usual cold expression.

"Yes." She walked past him through the doorway, sat down tugging in her boots, getting ready to go,"Try not to trash your Shogi opponents."

"No guarantees. Provided that they entertain me." Akashi replied confidently, observing Setsuna as she opened the door when he stopped her again," Setsuna."

The girl waited for him to finish.

"Tell Tetsuya that I expect to see him at the Winter Cup."

Setsuna nodded in affirmation before closing the door, finally making her way to the station. Akashi turned back to his room, getting ready to change for the Shogi preliminaries held on that day.

 _Between them, good byes were not necessary._

* * *

A/N: Is the story confusing? The present timeline is set in the 1st Rakuzan year, after the Interhigh arc but before the Winter Cup. Their past will be slowly presented in various forms. Lastly, if you hadn't noticed, the only few times when Akashi was not with Setsuna, it was only when he's in practice as they share the same class together. They go to school and home together. They are ALWAYS together. A little creepy, no? Perhaps I need to warn people that the emperor Akashi is a yandere here? lol Please let me know your thoughts!


	4. The Kuroko Cousins

Upon stowing her luggage on the overhead compartment, Setsuna made herself comfortable on her assigned leather seat, glancing out at the station platform. It only takes 140 minutes on the Shinkansen to reach Tokyo, yet she had not returned for almost 9 months; too long to make a decent excuse to her family why she had not visited.

* * *

Her father, Akihito always had a difficult relationship with his brother, Kuroko Masahito. They were born as identical twins, Akihito being a minute earlier making him the elder brother. With exact same genes and looks, yet their character cannot be further apart. If Akihito was described as the loud and brash brother, then Masahito is the extreme quiet and reserved individual. After years of constant comparision and mistaken identity, Masahito delibrately chose a different high school as his brother. When Akihito had met Yuki, Masahito had met his current wife, Naomi, who is now working as a police investigator. Ultimately, the brothers do love one another, and after they became adults, the sibling rivalry simmered a little.

Masahito still invited Akihito for meetups whenever the older brother made a short visit from Chicago, but they were usually awkward. It often involved a quiet Masahito simply staring at his brother, while the hyperactive older brother would be breaking out in a cold sweat because he can't bellow out nor sit still. Their wives will pattered on in the kitchen while the toddlers, Tetsuya and Setsuna play together in the enclosed playpen. Since young, Tetsuya had inherited his father's looks, the stormy blue eyes and hair, and also his mother's natural lack of presence.

Even when Akihito and his family migrated back to Japan for good, it was not often for Setsuna to see her cousin other than the occasional family get-together. It was not until both of them had coincidentally attend Teiko Junior High that they became closer.

"Eeeeeh? You are intending to join the school's basketball team, Tetsu?!" The 13 year old Setsuna exclaimed while watching her cousin attempting to do a layup but failed. It was merely three days from the Teiko opening school ceremony and the cousins had decided to meet up for some light practice in a street basketball court.

"I made a promise with Ogiwara that I will meet him in the nationals. ...You do remember him right, Suna?" Tetsuya chase after the ball, tossing it to Setsuna who was standing at the half court line.

"Of course." Setsuna took a quick aim, tossing the ball overhead and it had went neatly through the hoop. "He's the guy who managed to convince you to play basketball, despite my various attempts over the years."

"He made an actual effort to teach me. Playing with you made it a one sided game."

"Ha! Tell me about a one sided game. Sei kun never let up no matter how I improved my game. It's annoying. Ah! If you are joining the team, perhaps you will finally get to meet him! He did mentioned he will be joining too. I never had the chance to introduce him to you after all."

"Okay, what's his name? Sei kun isn't much for me to go by."

* * *

"...Next, I'm announcing the first stringers. #8 Aomine Daiki, #11 Midorima Shintaro , #23 Muraskibara Atsushi, #29 Akashi Seijuro. ...That is all."

Kuroko Tetsuya was shocked to hear 4 1st years had made it to first string, including Setsuna's childhood friend, this Akashi Seijuro kun.

 _Though, if he could beat Suna so easily,_ he thought, _it won't have been a surprise._

Setsuna had made it into the first stringers in the female basketball team as well, something her parents were really proud of, immediately scrambling to set up a mini celebration at home. However, nothing made Setsuna happier than Akashi's smile and words of acknowledgement. Reaching up to the now slightly taller Setsuna, Akashi patted her head with a smile and said the same words as he always had, _"Well done Suna_ chan."

The amethyst girl was slowly aware that her feelings for Akashi far surpassed the ones of simple childhood friends. Every time he called her nickname, praised her, it always made her so happy and special, because she was the only one whom Akashi called so informally and also the only one outside of his team, whom he spend the most time with. Every time the girls in her team sighed in admiration looking on at him practicing basketball, she had felt immense pride and believed he belonged to no one but her.

Knowing how much a little word of encouragement and trust motivates herself, Setsuna set to work to help Tetsuya. Knowing his love for basketball and strong desire to play against his friend Ogiwara, Setsuna strive to become a pillar of support for her cousin, often inviting him to practice basketball during weekends and egging him on to continue whenever he was feeling discouraged.

With Setsuna's encouragement, Tetsuya went up to the teacher in charge requesting to extend the time practicing in the gym, reading up on books for basketball techniques and whatever he could do to improve. Yet, even after months of hard work, nothing hurts more than reality, when after basketball practice, the same teacher in charge had matter-of-factedly told Tetsuya that his ratings are dropping in the team and he could never make it into the main team. When Tetsuya told Setsuna the same dejectedly at the corridor outside the staff room, the well-meaning innocent girl asked if he wanted her to speak to the new vice captain, Akashi directly to help him. Naturally, that hurt his pride and was not what he was seeking; after leaving a few hurtful words, he ran off leaving a stunned Setsuna behind.

Feeling immensely guilty and tearing a little, she slowly stumbled out of the corridor making her way to 1st-stringers gym to pick up her bag when she bumped into Aomine. She knew the 1st year regulars with Akashi's introductions and given how the female and male basketball regulars share the same gym, she was relatively acquainted with them. Hearing from Tetsuya of his chance meeting with Aomine and how often he spoke of the navy haired boy, she finally realized then the one who could talk sense to Tetsuya was not her, but the passionate teen whose love in basketball rival his. She told Aomine briefly what had happened, and being the true friend that he is, he immediately left for the 3rd stringers gym looking for Tetsuya.

"Suna chan?" A familiar voice called out to her, and she was met with the sight of Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara who were getting ready to leave.

"Ah... Sei kun. Are you guys leaving already?" Setsuna smiled widely, attempting to hide she was crying earlier.

"Kurokocchin~, have you seen Aominecchin? He always disappear so quickly after practice." Murasakibara drawled while munching on his well-earned Maiubo.

"Ah... He went to the..." Setsuna paused, wondering if this is a good time for the three of them to interrupt whatever conversation that Aomine and Tetsuya could have.

Looking on at Akashi however, who was currently sharply observing her, she still believe if anyone could help see the potential in someone, it would have to be him.

"Aomine went to the 3rd stringers gym. I bumped into him earlier." Setsuna said, hoping odds against odds that what she was doing was the right thing.

"Thank you, Kuroko." Midorima nodded, both taller boys already making their way out. However, Akashi remained at his spot, still gazing at Setsuna.

"Sorry, Midorima, Murasakibara." Akashi said still not taking his eyes off her,"You guys go ahead first. I want to talk to Suna chan alone for a short while."

Setsuna flinched at being discovered, when the two boys nodded and left, leaving both of them alone in the gym.

" _Now_. Tell me what happened." Akashi gently demanded.

Setsuna closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, composing herself. After years of dealing with Akashi, she knew she would not be able to weasel her way out of anything when he **demands**. However...

"Something did happen, but I would betray a person's trust if I were to tell you in entirety." Setsuna returned his gaze with strong determination in her eyes,"But please, Sei kun, go find Aomine now. ...I can't say any more at this point."

There was a moment of silence and staring till Akashi finally sighed in acceptance.

"Alright, I will go. Though if I were to put two to two together, I could make a guess. I will let it go this time." Akashi reached over, his thumb brushing gently just below her eye,"However, there's no second occurrence. No one. Not even your cousin is allowed to make you cry."

If not of how surprise Setsuna felt when Akashi roughly guessed the root cause, she would have blushed from the intimacy he had implied with his words.

"I did ask you two to go ahead, didn't I?" Akashi drawled, walking past Setsuna, turning towards the exit," It's bad manners to eavesdrop."

"Akacchin, I have told the same to him, but he won't listen."

"We...We weren't eavesdropping!" Midorima tried to defend himself,"We are waiting for you to catch Aomine!"

"Ne, ne, Akacchin... So who's Kurokochin's cousin?"

Akashi smiled,"Kuroko Tetsuya. A 3rd stringer."

* * *

If 14 year old Kuroko Setsuna could have foresee what was to come, she would have said screw the male ego and made more effort to introduce Akashi to Tetsuya earlier, even if the latter were to protest kicking and screaming. In the end, as she looked on at how Tetsuya was so instrumental for the team in cinching their 2nd year nationals with a bigger margin, she cannot help but smiled brilliantly how everything just worked out in the end.

"What are you grinning at?" Akashi asked by her side, letting the team passed him who were all laughing and congratulating themselves over the earlier win outside the stadium.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy you guys won!" Setsuna grinned, having watched their final match at the spectator stand.

"Victory is a given." Akashi said confidently,"It's only a matter of how difficult the process is."

"There you go again, Sei kun." Setsuna's smile mellowed a little, asking in concern,"You seemed a little different recently. ...Has Uncle Omi being hard on you again?"

Before Akashi could reply, Kise, the latest addition to the team had bounce up to them smiling," Ne, Akashimichi, Sunamichi, we are going to the bowling alley after this, wanna go?"

"What? Aren't you guys tired from two whole matches earlier?" Setsuna blinked, surprised at their vigor.

"Yea, tell them, Suna!" Momoi added in , "Just look at Tetsu, he could barely stand!"

All eyes turned to Tetsuya, whose legs were trembling like new fawn. "I'm...not tired. I'm merely trembling in excitement... Let's go."

Aomine laughed, looping his arm around Tetsuya's shoulders,"That's what I like to hear, Tetsu!"

Midorima merely pushed up his glasses,"I'm only joining in because today's lucky item is a bowling ball. Surrounding myself with plenty of those should help with my luck today."

"No.. I'm not going... I want to go home and eat..." Murasakibara declined but Akashi immediately cut in,"I heard that the bowling alley sells a particular taste of Maiubo that is not available elsewhere..."

"Maiubo... That I have never tasted before...Okay, I will...go... What about...you, Sunacchin?"

"But... Are you sure? I'm not in the team." Setsuna asked in concern.

"Do you even need to ask, Suna chan." Akashi stopped in front of her while the rest behind grinned, looking on at her. " _You are one of us._ "

"Suna's nationals will be next week." Tetsuya informed the rest,"Let's go and cheer for her too."

Kise laughed,"Then treat this as your pre-celebration for your certain victory!"

"Come on." Akashi offered his hand to her," Let's go."

"Okay!" Setsuna laughed, gripping his hand, hoping that he will never let go, tugging this beautiful memory into her heart.

.

.

* * *

"Thank you so much for using JR Shinkansen again today. We hope to see you soon." The train announcement repeated as Setsuna alighted from the train with her duffel bag in hand. When she finally passed the gate reaching Tokyo at last, she glanced around the station searching for a blue head in concentration if she want to have any luck in finding her cousin. What she saw was a huge group of teenagers standing by the side near the ticketing machines.

"Oh come on... Kuroko, stop chasing us away. We want to see your cousin too!" A boy who has very cat-like features grumbled by the side.

"Think of this as us helping you to make it easier for her to spot you!" Another helpfully added in," It is such a coincidence to bump into you like this."

"I have never heard from you that you have a cousin till today, Kuroko." A tall tanned red-haired teenager nudged the shorter one who was desperately trying to escape from the situation.

"Coincidence...Coincidence... Coin in a sedan!"

"Shut up, Izuki." A bespectacled guy smacking this Izuki for the bad pun.

"Riko, do you think she will be hard to detect like Kuroko?" One of the taller guys in the group asked.

"But Kuroko said she used to be the power forward of the Teiko team. I doubt so..." The only girl in the group tilted her head in thought.

"Ano... Please keep it down, guys... Everyone in the station is staring at us..."

"...Tetsu?" Setsuna cautiously arpproached and the whole group of teenagers all turned towards her in attention.

"Ah Suna... Hello, welcome." Tetsuya waved.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

"Why are the girls around you all so cute?!" The boys all gripped Tetsuya in a choke hold, giving him a knuckle head rub.

Setsuna continued to watch the group joke around, overwhelmed by the camaraderie and bickering involved, but eventually smiled, immediately relieved and grasping that Tetsuya has found a good team to support him.

"You guys must be the Seirin basketball team. Tetsuya briefly told me over the phone." Setsuna bowed, gripping her bag with both hands,"I'm Kuroko Setsuna, Tetsu's cousin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

A/N: I avoid recounting the whole Teiko arc, because key events would have remained the same and making the story a little too long-winded. lol Let me know if you think including it in would improve the flow better. I will consider to incorporate it in. ^_^ Once again, thank you everyone for the reviews, it definitely kept me going!


	5. The Winter Wolf

Under Tetsuya's invitation, the Seirin team decided to tag along with the Kuroko cousins back to his home.

"Ne, Kuroko," Hyuga walked beside Testuya, stealing a glance at Setsuna who was listening attentively to Riko raving on basketball, "Even though I have only just met your cousin, she feels like the epitome of the Kyoto beauty."

"Yes! Like a Yamato Nadeshiko. Gentle, elegant, mild-mannered, making guys want to protect her!" Koganei added.

Kuroko continued walking muttering under his breath, "…But isn't she behaving too perfectly that it feels abnormal…?"

"What?" Hyuga asked, not catching what he said.

Tetsuya shook his head, "Nothing. It's just … the first time I have ever hear someone praise her this way. Ah…" The blue-haired boy stopped looking up, noticing a familiar pink haired manager standing outside his house.

"Hey… Isn't that…Momoi?" Kagami pointed just when the girl noticed the group.

"TETSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Momoi ran, pranced and jumped onto Tetsuya, mildly suffocating him with her chest.

"Momoi san… I can't breathe… Why are you here?"

"Ah! Suna chan! I missed you!" Momoi immediately released Tetsuya and rammed into Setsuna instead.

As the energetic girl groped and hugged Setsuna, the amethyst girl responded," Ah… Sorry, Tetsu. I messaged Satsuki that I'm coming back to Tokyo for a visit. But I didn't expect her to be waiting here."

"BUT I MISS YOU! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE GRADUATION." Momoi pulled her up, continued hugging her.

Setsuna smiled, patting Momoi's head gently," I miss you too, Satsuki. Sorry I hadn't visit."

Momoi widened her eyes in shock, "…Are you okay, Suna chan? You are behaving weird… Did Akashi do something to you?"

"Akashi? Momoi? …Kuroko… Explain." Hyuga rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming. He had a feeling this girl forms an integral part to the Generation of Miracles.

"Momoi san and Suna chan are best friends during Teiko times." Tetsuya clarified plainly, opening the gate to his house. "…Let's go… We can talk further inside."

After requesting for his group of guests to settle down in the living room, Tetsuya brought up Setsuna's bag to the second floor, with Momoi tagging along behind them.

"Mom kept your room as is when you left." Tetsuya stopped right in front of her door respectfully, not wanting to intrude. "I will bring some tea to you in a bit. I'm sure you and Momoi san have a lot to catch up."

"Thank you, Tetsu." Setsuna bowed lightly," I will come down and help in a bit with your guests too."

Tetsuya visibly winced at Setsuna's extreme politeness, both him and Momoi sharing a look before replying, "There's no need. Well, ladies. Have fun."

Setsuna dropped her bag by the bed, examining her surroundings. True to what her cousin had said, everything was intact as it is, even the photo frame on her study table was kept down deliberately. Only her flower pots that were kept near the window were removed.

"Ne… Suna chan…" Momoi's voice turned Setsuna's attention back to her," I'm serious. What happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Satsuki?" Setsuna gestured her friend to sit down on the floor with the coffee table by their side.

"You… don't behave this way… So… quiet… Did something happen in Kyoto? Or with Akashi?" Momoi grabbed her hand shaking it.

Setsuna smiled, tilting her head in amusement, "Are you saying I should act like the loud, obnoxious girl in Teiko? The one who can't cook or sew to save her life?"

Momoi was about to answer when there was a knock on her door. Instead of Tetsuya, Riko was the one holding a tray of tea and cookies. She mentioned that Tetsuya were occupied keeping the boys from ransacking the living room, therefore asking for her assistance to bring tea to them.

Setsuna invited her in for a chat. After a few pleasantries, Riko cut straight to the point. Never one to mince words, she said Setsuna's physique still shows she has excellent statistics as a basketball player. But, why had she quit?

"How much did Tetsu tell you? Regarding me or Teiko? The interhigh is over, so I'm guessing your team has already met and play against the Generation of Miracles?"

"Kuroko told us what caused the Generation of Miracles to split from within. Just a few weeks ago, before we played against Too." Riko glanced at Momoi who nodded. "As for yourself. Tetsuya did not mention much besides your name and you have quit basketball. I wasn't able to identify you by your actual name then, but upon seeing you, I recognized you. You made a name yourself in the junior high circuit as the Winter Wolf, didn't you? If you were a guy, your skills would have easily made you to be one of the Miracles. But… you quit basketball suddenly. Why?"

The group sat in silence for a short while, Momoi was about to speak up for her when Setsuna interrupted," It's okay, Satsuki. I will tell her. I guess it will be good to let you know what exactly happened back then since I wasn't in the state to tell the whole story also."

Setsuna turned towards Riko, "But this is a long story and honestly, it's quite personal… I don't mind telling, but are you sure you want to hear?"

"Only if you are comfortable to tell me."

Setsuna smiled," Other than being Kuroko's cousin… I'm also the Teiko's ex-team captain, Akashi Seijuro's childhood friend. Currently, I'm studying in Rakuzan together with him, though as you know… I'm no longer playing basketball."

Riko audibly gasped at this new piece of information, but remained quiet egging Setsuna to continue.

"And I will be up front. I have always being in love with Akashi since childhood times. It's just that I wasn't aware till we were 1st years in Teiko. I was foolish. Foolishly thinking that I was special in his eyes and arrogantly that he belongs to no one but me."

* * *

During their first years in Teiko, Akashi's calm and sweet demeanor in addition to being the basketball vice-captain, attracted a lot of both male and female attention, the latter often manifest itself not only as fan girls, but also love letters. Akashi was often asked out to the backyard, rooftop, quiet staircase for confessions, and time and time again, he will reject all those girls gently without exception. Being so gentlemanly and popular, yet still single, these combinations created a perfect storm for rumors.

Some said that he is gay, some said he was already spoken for in an arranged marriage, and to Setsuna's delight, there was a version saying she was his girlfriend given how they were always hanging out together. There was even a popular rumor that came from a girl who confessed to him, his reason of rejection was he already has someone he loved and treasured. Akashi has never out rightly confirm nor deny any of those rumors which created even more speculation. Setsuna was also okay with all these rumors so long as she is the one who remains by his side.

It was in their 2nd year of Teiko that this precarious balance was toppled. It was almost Akashi's birthday, and after consulting a few friends including Momoi, Setsuna decided to bake a cake to celebrate his birthday. Feeling that Akashi will not accept anything less than perfect and Setsuna was never good at cooking, she spent weeks researching and did lots of trial and error to get it right.

While waiting for him to finish his basketball practice, Setsuna borrowed the home economics room to bake. After finish decorating the cake with frosting and piping a "Happy Birthday, Sei kun!" on top, she carefully set the cake in a box, bringing it to the 1st stringers gym. Most of the regulars had left, but Setsuna knew Akashi would stay behind to finish up on some basketball strategic work before returning home.

She was about to knock on the male basketball team room, when she was interrupted by Midorima's voice coming through the small gap. She peeked in and see Midorima sitting across Akashi who was scribbling on a document.

"…I heard an interesting rumor about you recently." Midorima mentioned casually while wiping a small Tanuki statue with a white cloth, no doubt his lucky item of the day.

"And…?" Akashi asked while flipping to the next document to read.

"It appears people are spreading that you are dating a 3rd year senior. The tea ceremony club president, Kamiya Tomoe."

"It's not a rumor." Akashi replied curtly, continuing with his work.

"I knew it…" Midorima was about to shelf yet another rumor away when Akashi cut in.

"It's true that I'm dating her."

Setsuna widened her eyes in shock, her hand immediately frozen on the door knob. _Did she hear wrongly?_

Midorima appeared to be as shocked as her, leaning forward from his seat towards Akashi.

"…Did you just say you are dating Kamiya senpai?"

Akashi stopped writing, gazing at Midorima with mild amusement in his eyes," Yes, I am dating Tomoe. Is it so strange?"

"When did this happen?" Midorima asked urgently.

"About a week back. She asked me to meet her on the roof top, gave me a love letter and I accepted. Anything else?" Akashi picked up his pen and went back scribbling again.

Setsuna had heard enough.

"Suna?" Momoi's voice from behind snapped Setsuna into action. She shoved the cake to the shocked girl, immediately turning around to run, hoping all the things she had heard was a nightmare and she will wake up.

The next few things happened in a blur. Setsuna ran a good 20 minutes back home, hastily taking off her shoes, running and slamming her bedroom door shut, immediately letting her water works loose.

* * *

"Suna chan..?" Her mother, Yuki called out, knocking on her door. "Ne, Suna chan… Open up. Sei kun is waiting downstairs with your school bag. Did you leave the school empty handed? Are you okay?"

Setsuna sniffled, attempting to stop her hiccups. "I'm…I'm not feeling well, mom! Please…take the bag from him?"

Yuki walked away, knowing something must have happened. She climb down the stairs making her way back to the entrance, apologizing to Akashi," I'm sorry, Sei kun, Suna appears to be resting. Would you want me to take the bag instead?"

Akashi bowed lightly to Yuki, giving her the bag, "Please kindly relay to her my thanks and that the cake she made was delicious."

When Akashi left and Yuki had managed to coax her way into Setsuna's room with cookies and tea, the girl burst into tears grabbing her mother tightly. Through hiccups and intermittent crying, Yuki finally managed to get the story out of her.

"Suna, you are such an idiot." Yuki sat back leaning against the bed, munching on the cookie she prepared for Setsuna.

"Whaaaaaaaat? Why did you say that?!"

"Okay, first of all, why did you assume that your feelings were mutual? Because Sei kun was sweet to you? Because you were childhood friends?"

"But he…he… he led me on!"

"The things you have been telling me, it only goes to show how much he treasured you. But not necessarily in the romantic way. It almost seems like he's treating you like a little sister. BUT!" Yuki shouted punching her fist into the air stopping Setsuna's crying," It is not too late! Since it's Friday, let's have a slumber party! I will call Satsuki chan here and we can all discuss strategies."

In fact, Yuki did not even need to call Momoi, as the loyal friend had appeared shortly after in her school uniform, worried for Setsuna's sudden departure.

"Suna, you are such an idiot." Momoi echoed what Yuki had said hours earlier, after her shower in borrowed pajamas.

"Why did you say that too?!" Setsuna wailed.

"I have been crushing on Tetsu so hard ever since he gave me the Popsicle stick last year! And his cold and nonchalant attitude had pretty much tell me how he feels about me. But do I give up? NO! Are your feelings so simple and shallow, Suna!"

"Of course not! I have…have these feelings for so many years!" Setsuna defended.

"So what if this Kamiya Tomoe has a pretty face with perfect manners and grades?" Yuki carried on, "Our Setsuna doesn't lose to her one bit. You will make Sei kun regret for being so blind to your charms, right!"

The slumber party continued on to late night with lots of girly encouragement and laughter with a little bit of crying in-between. When the two teenage girls finally exhaust themselves to sleep together in bed, Yuki tip-toed out of the bedroom gently closing the door.

"Is Mama finally done cheering our little girl up?" Akihito looked away from the laptop, gazing at his wife who finally joined him in bed.

"Yup. Sated and exhausted from all that activity. I hadn't had a slumber party since my high school days with Shiori." Yuki yawned, stretching her feet and snuggling in Akhito's arms.

"I could hear what have happened from all that shouting and hustling. Does Seijuro really have no feelings for my beautiful Suna chan?"

"Of course he does." Yuki closed her eyes while Akihito put away his laptop, "It was obvious from the way he looked when he came by earlier. The look of doubt. Doubt from an Akashi no less! Omi would burst his blood vessels if he were to see that. But let the teenagers sort it themselves. I'm pretty sure Sei kun has his reasons as well. So for now, Suna needs to buck up and not take for granted the relationship that she has."

"If Seijuro breaks her heart, I don't care whether he's an Akashi or Omi's son, he will have to answer to me! Maybe a suplex on his head will wake up his idea."

"Yes, yes, our overprotective papa."

* * *

For the days ahead, Kamiya appeared regularly during lunch breaks in between lessons and even after school. Both Akashi and Kamiya were cruelly kind enough to invite Setsuna along for their dates. After a few painful outings and Setsuna felt she was obviously a third wheel, she ceased being by Akashi's side, and decide to focus on everything _not_ Akashi such as her studies and basketball.

Her basketball skills skyrocketed with this redirected focus, and like the male regulars who were by now known as the Generation of Miracles, she had earned herself a nickname in the female basketball circuit as the Winter Wolf. Her agility on court and dribbling were so fast, less experienced opponents would freeze in their spot, not knowing to move forward or to attempt to block.

However, agility and dribbling skills were not the only things that earned her nickname, but she was especially known how she would silently move in for the final kill. It was well demonstrated during the regional Finals at the beginning of her 3rd year.

It was a close match between Teiko and Arashiyama, 81 vs 83 with only 10 seconds to go. The opponent had just finished scoring their 2 pointer.

"Heee... The team's not doing well, isn't it?" Aomine commented, crossing his arms, with the rest of the GoMs watching from the spectator stand.

"I won't be too worried. The worst the situation, the better she plays." Akashi noted quietly, observing his childhood friend.

"Your goal is all the way on the other side, you won't make it in time, Kuroko." Her opponent taunted.

"Don't underestimate me, you fool." Setsuna smiled with a predatory look on her eyes. Her partner not giving up had grabbed the ball while the rest of the players were distracted in the match that seems to have set. Setsuna received the ball without looking away from her opponent and smirked in triumph.

"The game has won." Akashi commented.

Setsuna leaned back, swinging her left arm in a half arc from the opponent's side of the court. The ball flew across the entire court in a great trajectory while the whole stadium watched it sail, in awe and disbelief, just as the buzz sounded.

WHOOSH!

There was a short period of stunned silence, and the whole stadium erupted with shouts and applause.

"OMG! It's a full court buzzer beater! The score is now 84:83, Teiko has won!" The commentator shouted.

As the rest of the GoMs stared at the MVP flabbergasted, Akashi had gotten up, walking towards the Teiko's locker room to congratulate his friend.

He arrived just in time to see the Teiko girls giving each other high fives before retreating back to their room for a debriefing. Setsuna greeted Akashi with a radiant smile, still feeling elated from the close win, waving at him.

However when Akashi moved to pat Setsuna's head as always, the girl pushed his hand away in irritation.

"Please… Stop treating me like your sister, _Seijuro_." Setsuna smiled sadly before turning her back on him, going back to her team mates.

Little did Setsuna know, this tiny action precipitate the tremendous amount of stress Akashi was starting to face. For all the things that he know and mastered, Akashi did not understand why the same action that always elicit his favourite smile now had turned into rejection and sadness.

But little did Akashi know, it was also his actions which pushed Setsuna, his only real pillar of support, away from him.

* * *

A/n: The climax is coming soon and hopefully answering the questions that you may have! :) If you like the story, please show support via reviewing!


	6. Side Story: Justice and the Kurokos!

A/N: Here are one of the MANY side stories that I simply could not fit into the plot, the good to know but it's okay if you don't read, stand-alone ones. Like the .5 episodes after every KnB season. Lol If you find these relatively entertaining, do let me know! I will add more reveals in the future.

This is a lot on the Kuroko cousins, so sorry, Akashi fans!

* * *

 **Chapter 5.5: Justice runs in the blood of Kuroko?!**

A few months after Kise had finally made it to the Teiko Basketball 1st stringers, the outgoing blonde appeared to have gotten addicted to the occasional convenience store outings the regulars have. Kise caught Setsuna and Akashi in the courtyard during lunch break, asking the two 'hermits' as Kise had phrased, to join them in their "Popsicle outings" after practice once in a while. Akashi closed his book and sighed at the two sets of puppy eyes from Kise and Setsuna, finally acquiescing to his invitation. The red-haired Captain shook his head as he watched the two puppies clasping each other's hands dancing and jumping in joy.

 _Is it really so fun to have popsicles together?_ He wondered. _Ah well, once in a while is fine I guess._

After Setsuna's basketball practice and changing back to her uniform, she slammed her locker shut, glancing at her watch. Still a few more minutes to go. She grabbed her school bag, heading back to the 1st stringers gym to look for the boys, humming to herself when she passed the 3rd stringers gym and overheard some boys conversing rather loudly.

"…How did Kuroko make it to the 1st stringers?"

Hearing her last name, she paused and stopped at her feet. She glanced into the gym and saw most of the players had already left, leaving just 3 guys doing some last clean up.

"I wonder that too. Wasn't he slower and weaker than any of us here?" The other boy responded, obviously angry given the way he was treating the mop in his hand.

The third added," When we do practice matches, the team that gets him will always lose. He can't shoot for goodness sake."

His friend sniggered," Perhaps he got in with connections. His pretty hot cou…"

Setsuna had heard enough, sliding the gym door open in a loud bang, shocking the trio, putting a stop to their nasty conversation. The girl stepped in, glaring at them with a fiery expression," Who the heck did you just called weak?!"

* * *

The boys whom Setsuna was supposed to look for had just finished changing, seizing their bags getting ready to go, when Momoi who was supposed to have left ahead to meet Setsuna, came back running to the gym breathlessly.

"…Te…Tetsu kun!" Momoi panted, immediately grabbing the boy's arm, pulling him towards the door, much to the surprise of the rest.

"What's wrong, Satsuki?" Aomine asked in confusion," We are supposed to meet you girls at the school gate right?"

"Things have changed! Come over to the 3rd stringers' gym now! Please! Especially you, Tetsu!" Momoi exclaimed in distress. All 6 regulars immediately sensed her urgency, nodding to each other and made a dash to said gym. As they approached, they could hear a commotion in the gym with its door opened.

"Are you sure a girl like you can take on the 3 of us? We maybe 3rd stringers, but we are taller and outnumbers you." A male sneering voice could be heard.

"Don't underestimate me, you idiots." A feminine voice laced with anger responded," People like you who talk behind other people's backs are weaklings. You are a disgrace to Teiko 3rd stringers."

Akashi, the first who reached and stepped into the gym, calmly called out, "Suna chan. What's going on this time?"

"This time?" Kise raised his eyebrow in question.

"Ah… Suna has a tendency getting into these sort of situations… Very much like…" Momoi stammered, as Midorima and Murasakibara pointedly looked at Tetsuya, the supportive cousin who had already ran and stood protectively in front of Setsuna.

"They talk crap about Tetsu!" Setsuna pouted, pointing at the trio," They shortly went on to talk trash about me and…"

"…Talk trash about you?" Akashi turned his deadly gaze back at the three boys who all took a step back in fear.

"Yes! So since they are so mighty and all, I challenged them to a match. 3 vs 1!" Setsuna pumped her chest proudly, as if that was a very good idea. "But since Tetsu is here. Why don't we do a 3 vs 2?"

"I want to play too! No one talks bad about Kurokocchi or Sunamichi!" Kise immediately volunteered cheerfully.

"Tetsu is my partner, I'm supposed to be the one who stepped in!" Aomine had already put down his bag, taking off his school jacket.

"…No." Akashi putting a stop to their argument," First of all, practice is already over. Cleaning is already done. We should all be locking up and heading home."

Setsuna was about to protest, but Akashi continued with a calculated smile," But we can have a friendly match. If they insist they are such good players, surely we cannot miss such potential. Midorima and I would like to assess their abilities."

The trio hesitated but Aomine joined in to bait them," Surely you won't lose against a supposedly 3rd stringer quality guy and a girl who is shorter than all of you."

He chuckled as the three took the bait. Tetsuya dropped his bag to the side, glaring coldly at his opponents," I don't care if you talk bad about me, but you shouldn't have dragged Suna in."

"Aomine…" Setsuna called grinning at him," Let me borrow your shadow for a short while."

"Go ahead. Just kick their ass up to the moon and back for me." Aomine replied in which Setsuna responded with a thumbs up.

* * *

Momoi stepped in as the referee, while the rest of the regulars stood by the side to watch. Murasakibara just yawned, requesting the Kurokos to hurry up so they can go and eat. Midorima though initially called it a precious waste of time, was the one who tossed the basketball to Momoi. Kise only sat down and sulked in a corner, grumbling about showing off and not letting him in on the spotlight. Akashi settled beside Midorima, his crimson eyes focused on the two Kurokos.

The match quickly started, with their opponents immediately focusing their defense and blocking on Setsuna. Though she is a girl, she is still a known 1st stringer and they knew she will always be the one making the shots. They were not wrong to make such a judgment, but they did not know both cousins had often play with and against each other, they can read each other very well. Their teamwork was top notch and only second to the one between Aomine and Tetsuya.

Most of all, however, was they terribly misjudged how much Tetsuya has changed over the past year. When the 3rd stringers pass the ball through to each other, somehow the ball was always stolen and redirected to Setsuna who always dodged pass her guard in the nick of time, picking up the ball and _somehow_ always in the position to shoot.

After 20 minutes, Setsuna then took advantage of their physical exhaustion, increased her pace and her speed of dribbling, creating confusion in their mental judgement, stiffening their leg muscles causing them to 'freeze' at their spot, wasting precious seconds to their offense and defense. Towards the end, their teamwork already pitifully broke apart and had become so unsynchronized that one of them had accidentally bumped right into another.

By the time, Momoi had whistled and declared the one sided score, the 3rd stringers could barely stand, shocked and utterly crushed by the difference in skill and teamwork.

The two cousins walked off side by side, giving a high five in sync without a word, with Momoi and Kise cheering and congratulating them on the win. They picked up their bags while the rest of the regulars started filing out of the gym squabbling and chatting lively as usual, as if none of them had ever doubted the outcome of the game. Akashi was the last who leave the gym, but stopped just before reaching the exit.

"I have finished assessing your abilities." Akashi spoke to the trio who were still on the floor shell shocked," It appears that the three of you are severely lacking in stamina. But don't worry, I will have a word with the coach tomorrow to increase your training regime."

* * *

"Geez, Suna chan! Quit scaring me like this!" Momoi scolded her friend," Can you think about how I feel when I saw you going alone against THREE GUYS!? What if they turned violent?"

"I know, I know already, Satsuki, I said I'm sorry! I just see red when they badmouth Tetsu! I'm sure you would have done worst if you have overheard it!" Setsuna pout guiltily, taking her Popsicle out of her mouth.

They had already visited the convenience store and bought at least 3 boxes of popsicles under Murasakibara's insistence. Because of the mess and delay Setsuna got them into, she was made to pay for this round. She even cried and whined looking down at her empty wallet, and Akashi, the person who usually bail her out in these matters, however pretended not to see it this time.

The group unanimously decided to split the loot while taking a long detour to the station, aiming to finish the pack by the time they reach their destination. Setsuna was pretty sure it was a ploy from the purple-haired giant though, because while most of them are still munching on their first stick, he was already on his third.

"Geez, you guys are so mean." Setsuna grumbled angrily, talking her to herself how she had to survive on the cheapest bun on the lunch menu for a week, Tetsuya had stopped in front of her, regarding her sincerely," Thank you, Suna. For defending and trusting me."

"O…Of course, Tetsu! I'm always on your side no matter what!" Setsuna said cheerfully, blushing a little.

"I'm not just talking about this time either. Even way before when I was about to drop out of the basketball team. Aomine told me. Thank you."

Setsuna shook her head, her eyes tearing a little, being moved by his words. "No, Tetsu. I couldn't do much. In the end, it was Aomine and Sei kun who helped, but most of all, it's your own tenacity that shined through, don't ever discount that. And…"

Setsuna continued to walk on, watching the group in front talking in the sunset, simply enjoying each other's company. "You know how our Dads are so awkward around each other. But I'm glad and proud to have you, Tetsu. You are as close to a brother to me that I could ever ask for."

Tetsuya blinked in surprise before smiling again," Mmm… Me too."

The amethyst girl grinned widely," Then let's call it even if you give me your winning Popsicle stick this time! You can't always give it to Satsuki when she never ever redeems it!"

"What?" Momoi turned around hearing her name," No! He will give it to me! It's… It's a token of love!"

"It's just a popsicle stick." Aomine deadpanned. While somehow the whole group winded up fighting for the winning token, Tetsuya laughed gazing at the sunset, hoping that their friendship will continue like this forever.

* * *

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. XD I always wanted to depict the cousins playing together in a match! The next main chapter will probably need to wait a bit. Do review while you are waiting, thank you!


	7. The Cracks from Within

A/N: I'm such a sucker for reviews. XD Thank you for the positive note, guest reviewer! So here's an ode to you, a chapter in advance!

* * *

-At a coffee place-

"Tomoe… My apologies. Did you wait long?" Akashi asked, stopping at the table, taking off his scarf and coat.

"No worries, Seijuro, I have just arrived as well. I ordered your favourite black tea for you, will that be fine?" Kamiya smiled, setting her cup daintily.

Akashi nodded, settling in after removing his coat. Kamiya fidgeted with her fingers, glancing at her object of affection. She still could not believe she had such good fortune to be able to date the Akashi heir. The scion had treated her with care over the past few months of dating and though their dates were far and little due to his busy schedule, she was never one to complain about loneliness. After she graduated from Teiko, she had went on to Shutoku, one of the best High Schools in Tokyo. Knowing they have one of the best basketball teams there, she had hoped Akashi would join her. And hoping that was the reason why he had asked her to meet at this café in the first place.

Kamiya was the one who broke the silence," It's almost the final exams in Teiko isn't it? Have you decided which high school to go?"

Akashi took a long sip in his tea, placing the cup gently on the table before gazing at the girl in front of him. The expression he wore was not one out of admiration and love, but a cold steely gaze that sent a shiver down Kamiya's spine. She had seen this expression a few times but it was never directed at her till now. She could only feel her heart sink to the next words Akashi has to say.

* * *

News of the 'golden couple' breaking up spread quickly despite how neither of them were the type of person to say so publicly. When once again Midorima had asked with regards to the rumor, Akashi had responded coldly that it was a mutual decision, and he have far more important things to concentrate on. He treated it as valuable experience, one that he did not plan to repeat for a long time to come.

When Momoi had rushed to tell her best friend of this piece of news, the manager was surprised with Setsuna's lukewarm response.

"Why aren't you glad, Suna chan? Isn't this the best chance for you to work your way to his heart?"

"Have you really looked at Sei kun recently?" Setsuna voiced out worriedly," The things that he says… Or the sunken look in his eyes… If he were to push away even the girl he is dating…"

"But you are his childhood friend! Won't you be in the best position to help him?"

"There's only so much a 'childhood friend' could help him. And… I have my own issues to deal with… I can't always have my whole world to spin around him. Moving away from him allowed me to try new things and it has new responsibilities." Setsuna grimaced, squeezing both her hands tight.

"You mean… The scholarship…? You haven't told him?" Momoi gasped, "It's only 7 more months till our graduation!"

"I haven't decided. Telling him will only make him worry and he has so many things to handle now. So promise me, please don't tell anyone about this. Only you and Tetsu knows, and I have told him the same."

Momoi can only sigh in exasperation, hugging Setsuna in a show of support.

 _Why do the two childhood friends kept missing each other in timing?_

 _._

* * *

.

"Oi, Satsuki. Want to come join us for popsicles? Kise is treating." Aomine called out to Momoi with Kise protesting in the background, as she was struggling with the large stack of files she was holding. The pink haired girl glanced at the group in surprise, it was now a rare sight to see almost the entire GoM group to be hanging out together. She also caught sight of Setsuna talking with Tetsuya.

"Ah… I would love to, but Akashi had requested for this to be delivered to him for his strategy planning." Momoi gestured at the files she was holding, answering regretfully.

Setsuna noted the conversation, said a quick word to Tetsuya then to Momoi,"Satsuki… Why don't you join the boys? You only need to hand this over to Sei kun right?"

"Huh? But…" Momoi protested weakly, when Setsuna leaned over and whispered," Don't you want to spend time with Tetsu? You two haven't been hanging out for a while."

Setsuna winked and Momoi's expression brightened up considerably. She shouted an affirmative, gently handing the files to her as she ran back to her classroom to pick up her bag. As Setsuna watched the way Momoi curled herself around Tetsu lovingly and the group walked away in good spirits, she wondered why she simply could not express herself so honestly anymore.

She slowly strode towards the basketball team room, balancing the files and her bag on her shoulder. Her self-confidence was utterly shaken when Akashi chose the perfect, beautiful Kamiya. She felt for the first time, _something_ within her awakened. It did not matter whether they have broken up, Setsuna had her first taste of despair and she is subconsciously positioning herself in such a way that it would not happen again. That meant new friends, new priorities, all which would lead to a path different from Akashi.

With her excellent basketball skills and her father's connections with the NBA, she was given an opportunity to pursue a scholarship in a prestigious basketball academy known to produce renowned players who would later moved on to play in the NBA. The only catch was it's located in Chicago, and with its intense training regime, she would not be expected to return to Japan for years to come. Her parents had pushed her to pursue this dream _but_ …

* * *

Setsuna gently pushed the door open with her shoulder, revealing the boy whom stole her heart so many years ago. Akashi was hunched over, one hand over his forehead, the other gripping his pen tightly, eyes concentrating on the paper in front of him. It was the first for Setsuna to see him so distressed, as if a reflection of his own chaotic thoughts, his school tie was haphazardly loosened, his school jacket draped carelessly over the seat he was now on and the papers laid out before him in a frenzied mess.

She laid down the files on the table without a word, picking up his cold untouched cup of tea, and turn to the pantry to fetch him a new one. When she returned, Akashi had finally looked up from his stack of papers, and his blank countenance had alarmed Setsuna.

"Suna chan. Thank you for helping. Where is Momoi san?" Akashi smiled gesturing for her to sit.

"…What happened, Sei kun?" Setsuna sat down, holding up the tea to him. He accepted in thanks but chose not to answer her question and instead turned to gaze out of the windows.

It was a long awkward silence, pregnant with unvoiced concerns and secrets they are unwilling to reveal to one another. Setsuna sighed in defeat, getting up and walked round the table. She ended up behind Akashi who remained seated, then she place both of her hands on each of Akashi's shoulders. The boy closed his eyes, sighing in relief as Setsuna started gently knitting on his tense muscles without any further questions.

"…The team has changed…" Akashi muttered softly, finally breaking the now amiable silence. His voice was forced and reluctant, as if speaking out loud would turn this uncertainty to a reality. Setsuna was not blind to the changes of the team. Even Tetsuya and Momoi had both separately voiced out their doubts to her. Aomine was the first amongst them who had 'awakened' his abilities, and Setsuna knew the rest will soon follow.

Staring at his nape as she continued her ministrations, Setsuna knew his true concern. _He was afraid to be left behind._ _Again_. Basketball was all that was left of Auntie Shiori, and from there, he had found a group of comrades, friends whom he was actively a part of. This is all breaking apart because without exterior 'enemies', the team no longer have a united goal or reason to stay together. And as leader and out of everyone including Tetsuya, he blame himself the most for what is happening and also the one, hopelessly clinging on to the visage of the past.

She briefly skimmed the documents Akashi was fretting over earlier. _Positions, formations_. Placing the team such that it would continue to challenge their abilities and to keep them playing as a team. She bit her lip to prevent herself from uttering a cry. It would insult him if she were to _pity_ him. Taking a deep breath, she turned his chair to face her.

Setsuna smack Akashi's cheeks with both of her hands to the latter's utter astonishment. She kept both of her hands on his face, staring down at him tenderly with a grin on her face," If any of them get out of line, I will smack him out of his cockiness like this and kick his butt. They are a hundred years too early to think so highly of their abilities. So… Sei kun… Do what you can to keep the team going, it's just a few more months to Nationals. You just need to keep them on the leash till then. You can do it."

Setsuna released her hands about to turn away, but Akashi gripped her waist, leaning his head forward towards her in an embrace.

"Se… Sei kun!" Setsuna instantaneously blushed, trying to gently pushed Akashi away. His head was right at her chest and he could hear her frantic beating of heart clearly.

"…Just let me stay like this for a while. Please…" Akashi muttered with his eyes closed.

It was a rare glimpse of weakness on Akashi's part, but Setsuna did not mind. Her hands once again rest on his shoulders, hoping that she could provide a short moment of respite for him.

.

* * *

Unfortunately for Setsuna, the peaceful moment was shortly interrupted by her stomach growling. Akashi released her upon hearing the noise, and Setsuna blushing furiously, refused to look at him.

"Ah…Ahh! It is almost dinner time after all! S…Sei kun, come over to my house for dinner! I will text Mom that you are coming!"

Akashi was about to decline, wanting to tell her the laundry list of programs his father had requested for him to do, but Setsuna knew better, putting a stop to his words," Stop. If it's about Uncle Omi, don't worry! I will text Dad to blackmail him. He will relent."

His father did indeed relent, in the form of a short message to Akashi's phone just a few minutes later, "Don't stay too late."

The dinner did indeed cheered Akashi up, with Yuki hovering over both kids piling their plate with food and the booming loud voice of Akihito telling Akashi not to worry about his team.

As Akihito and Akashi spent time in the living room plotting out on basketball strategy and positions, both Setsuna and Yuki stayed in the kitchen, washing and drying out dishes.

Setsuna vented to her mom echoing what everyone was worried about, the breakup of the team, but instead of consoling her, Yuki surprisingly tried to let her down gently.

"Perhaps it's true that the split is inevitable. But you know… A stone might split the path of flowing water to different directions but ultimately once they cross that obstacle, they will flow on the same path again. Their talent and how they deal with this unique circumstance, it's ultimately up to them… I don't know the rest of the players, but I do worry for Sei kun & Tetsu kun. The team must mean a lot to them. When the inevitable comes, Suna chan will be there for them right?"

"How can I be there for them, when I won't be physically here?" Setsuna lamented sadly.

Yuki smiled, holding Setsuna close," You will still be here till graduation. You can do what you can to support them then. Have you decided yet…?"

"Not yet… Hmmm?" Setsuna turned towards the living room, a small commotion appeared to have taken place.

"Wait! Seijuro!" Akihito stammered while Akashi had stood up from the sofa stiffly. When both mother and daughter came out to see what happened, Akashi coldly glared at Setsuna, turning to her parents, bowing politely," Thank you for the dinner. I will see myself out."

The entrance door was slammed shut, the Kuroko family was stunned by the sudden turn of events.

"Dad, what did you tell him?" Setsuna asked helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Suna chan." Akihito scratch his head absentmindedly," I didn't know that he haven't heard about your scholarship. Me and my blabber mouth…"

"…It's okay, Dad…" Setsuna smiled weakly," He has to know eventually anyway. ...I'm heading back to my room."

Once she locked herself in her room, Setsuna tossed herself onto her bed, tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks, biting her fists to soften the sobs threatening to erupt from her throat. Between both of them, their path has slowly diverged. Setsuna knew Akashi was never a person to stop her if it meant a better brighter future for her.

But she still hoped. Still hoped that he had yelled at her for keeping it a secret. Still hoped that he simply demanded for her to stay. That was all she was waiting for and all it takes for her to remain by his side.

She simply refused to admit that when Akashi had coldly walked out of the door, he had already decided for the both of them.


	8. The Two Seijuro and Setsuna

The next day, despite her best efforts, Setsuna did not managed to see or talk to Akashi to clear up on her decision, almost as if the person himself have been deliberately avoiding her. By the time she have noticed, school has already ended and she had to shuffle herself for basketball training.

"Kuroko!" Her Captain called," Can you head down to the shopping street nearby to pick up on some supplies? Suou sensei have some things to discuss for our next lineup."

"Okay!" Setsuna nodded, taking the list and an envelope of cash from her. "Ah. This looks bad." The girl looked up, the sky was gradually darkening with ominous grey clouds hanging above.

Setsuna made haste to the shopping district picking the last of the supplies when her phone rang. Noting that it was from her father, she picked up, "Yes, Kuroko Residence. How may I be of service, my dear guest?" She answered jokingly.

The answering voice laughed, "If only my Suna chan always behaved so daintily and politely, surely any guy would have fallen in love with her."

"Geez! Dad, how could you say that!" Setsuna laughed, holding the shopping bags with one hand, her phone in another.

"Ah sorry, sorry, I'm joking. I'm just calling to tell you that your mom and I are heading out to pick up some top notch Wagyu beef from a friend. Sukiyaki tonight, baby! So we will return a little late, don't be too surprised if the house is lacking a loud boisterous voice greeting you welcome home!"

Setsuna giggled," Alright, papa! A quiet house once in a while won't kill me you know. See you soon and I can't wait for the sukiyaki!" There was some noise in the background and she could hear the phone was pulled away from her father.

"Love you, Suna chan!" Yuki's voice piped in, sending Setsuna to another fit of giggles again. While talking to her mom and making her way back to school, Setsuna saw Aomine and Sanada sensei, the head coach of the male basketball team seemingly having a heated conversation by the riverbank. She was a little concerned and wanted to head over to see what happened, but drops of rain distracted her, forcing her to make a quick dash back to school, hastily ending her phone conversation.

Minutes later, after passing the supplies to her teammates and she headed back to the gym, she bumped into her frantic looking cousin.

"Tetsu, what's wrong?" Setsuna tapped him on his shoulder gently.

"Have you seen Aomine?! I'm looking for him!" Tetsuya shook her shoulders, gesturing wildly.

"Ah, I saw him talking by the riverbank with your coach earlier, is something wro… Ah Tetsu!" This is the first time she had seen her cousin to be in such a panic, and she had this terrible premonition.

An hour later, just as Setsuna had finished her warm up and doing 3 point shot workouts, someone slammed the gym door open, her captain's eyes frantically scanned the gym before landing on Setsuna.

"KUROKO! Please… go! To the principal's office at once!" Her captain ran to her, pulling her hand towards the exit.

"What happened?" Setsuna was a little shocked and wary through the urgency of her voice.

"Your…Your parents!" Her captain tried to phrase it to her but Setsuna had immediately paled, dropping the basketball in her hand, making a mad dash to the office.

 _What is this feeling? What is this dreadful feeling?_

* * *

"Honestly, what's with them, making Aominecchi play in games regardless of him coming to practice." Kise complained while cleaning up the gym.

"I don't know the head coach's true intent, but I cannot agree with it." Akashi responded to Kise's question.

"About that..." Murasakibara suggested," If it's okay to not practice as long as we win the games, I don't want to practice either."

"...Don't be stupid. I can't possibly allow that." Akashi immediately turned down the taller boy's suggestion.

.

* * *

"Your parents were involved in a traffic accident. They were crossing the road when a bus went out of control due to the rain… The police called. Suou sensei will help send you to the hospital… Hurry." The principal gently pushed her towards the entrance with a teacher waiting by his car.

.

.

"MOM! DAD!" Setsuna screamed alone in despair, holding both Akihito and Yuki's limb hands as she collapsed by their bedside on her knees. A flurry of activities happened around her. The nurses laying a white cloth over their faces. The doctor looking at his watch, announcing the time of death. The faint beeping machines that went dead.

Death. Dead. Silence.

Setsuna felt like she was submerged into water and the noise went further and further away while she sink deeper and deeper, hoping she will never wake up. She was not aware that she had fainted from the overwhelming grief that had threatened to swallow her up.

.

* * *

"A plate can never be fully restored once it has a crack on it. But if it's still usable, what we have now will suffice." Akashi said after handing a towel over to Tetsuya.

"...What are you talking about... Who are you..?" Tetsuya asked.

"What a strange question, Tetsuya. …I'm Akashi Seijuro of course." The hetero chromatic boy smiled.

.

* * *

When Setsuna finally woke up, her vibrant ocean blue eyes had dimmed to a lifeless navy blue. She remained catatonic through everything for many days. The hospital stay where she stayed a day for health checkups. She vaguely remembered Tetsuya and his family came, even Masaomi came to check on her. But Setsuna never saw Akashi till the first day of her parents' funeral.

When she was told to eat, she ate. When told to sit, she sat. She stared at the long black dress on the guest bed for a long while, till Tetsuya's mother, Auntie Naomi could not bear anymore and had helped her change.

Setsuna bowed to the funeral guests when they bowed to her for condolences. She vaguely remembered her Teiko friends came to visit, naturally Tetsuya and her family members were there too. Masaomi and Akashi spoke a few words with her, but she was too numb to respond and could only stare ahead.

Lots of people came to visit, because Akihito and Yuki were a lovely couple who indiscriminately made a lot of friends. Unfortunately, even the media came because her father is a famous ex-NBA player, the only Japanese who has ever been recruited in history. She was mildly aware that her photo was taken, but none of the reporters came to talk to her. Setsuna did not know Masaomi had used his influence and protected her from the media onslaught.

It was only on the last day of the funeral, right before the cremation before _Setsuna_ surfaced from the deep waters of grief. Everyone had took their turn to bow towards the coffins where her parents laid. There were plenty of tears, but all it took was a single man's tears to wake her up.

* * *

 _-6 years ago-_

"Auntie Shiori? You were asking for me?" The little Setsuna peeked into the grand bedroom, wary to disturb the sick Shiori whom she admired and adored so much.

"Yes… Suna chan. Thank you for coming." Shiori smiled weakly, getting up from her bed, waving the little girl over.

"How are you feeling? You will get better right?" The little girl voiced her inner fears, because she so wanted to play with Auntie Shiori again.

"…I'm not sure, Suna chan." Shiori hesitated before asking again," That is why there is something I want to talk to you alone. …Do you love Seijuro?"

"Huh? Yea, I like him. He pats my head to praise me, and cuddle with me whenever I feel lonely."

Shiori chuckled," Perhaps speaking of love is still too early for you. But like is enough. Like him enough to want to be by his side always?"

Setsuna pondered deeply for a moment before replying," Yea! I want to be by his side, always!"

Shiori hold out her little pinky," Promise?"

The little girl pulled out her pinkie to hook it with hers without any hesitation, "Promise!"

"Thank you, Suna chan…" Shiori looked away, her eyes gazing out of the window of the courtyard where the four of them had always played basketball together, "I also have a secret and then one more favor to ask of you… Would it be too much?"

"Of course not, Auntie Shiori! I will do anything for you if it's within my power." Setsuna pumped her chest confidently, earning her yet another chuckle from the woman.

 _-His tears reminded her the secret that Shiori had told her.-_

"Actually… Your Uncle Omi is a very lonely person. That is why he treasure those people who love him for who he is… Your father, needless to say, he is his best friend, a teammate forever. As for me… He loves me as he do with a friend. He treasures me, listens to me sometimes and protects me from harm. Yet, that is not true love. The one he loves most, and also one I love dearly, is your mother. He will never admit it no matter who asked, but it is obvious to me, someone who love him truly. That's why… when the time comes…"

 _Please… help me be by Masaomi's side…_

* * *

"Uncle Omi!" Setsuna cried, running to the older man's embrace, letting her true feelings out. Setsuna was not sure who was leaning on whose shoulder, the man who teared silently, or the child who wailed and sobbed without restrain. It hurt her to see Uncle Omi to be like this, the stoic uncle who could only stared numbly at his wife's funeral without a single tear, and now, his two best friends, his love has passed on, leaving him alone in his grief.

.

.

The cremation was finally over and most of the people have dispersed. When Setsuna is finally sitting alone, gathering her thoughts and staring numbly at her short black heels, Akashi walked up to her again.

"Setsuna."

"…What…?" The girl blinked up in surprise, from the way he had called her.

"Setsuna." Akashi continued without answering her question," Once we graduate, come to Rakuzan with me."

Setsuna's eyes widened when she finally actually looked into her friend's eyes. "…You are not Sei Kun… are you?"

"You are _not_ Suna chan too, are you?" Akashi responded coldly.

* * *

"…Huh?" Momoi interrupted Setsuna's story, fearing the answer,"…What does he mean by that…?"

Setsuna gazed at her best friend quietly. It was almost an hour since she started the story, and the room was quiet except for the clock ticking away, as if everyone was waiting for her explanation.

She replied without hesitation, "The one who woke from the deep waters wasn't the Suna chan you knew. There are now two of us, the girl who excel in basketball and love Sei kun with all her heart. And the girl who can't play basketball, but excel in other areas. The one who was born out of necessity, out of Suna's strong desire to remain by his side."

"…But… But…?!" Momoi stammered and Riko blinked in shock. She did not expect the story to take such a turn.

Setsuna smiled bitterly," Perhaps both you and Tetsuya did not notice because you had assumed I was still grieving? And with the team breaking up, each of us had too many things on our plates to deal with. I did not intend to keep it as a secret. It's only those who knew _Suna chan_ well would notice the difference. I am her, and she is me. We both share the same memories. I'm just not sure if she is aware of what I am doing now. She appears to remain asleep since then."

"…Then… do you love Akashi?" Momoi asked hesitantly.

"…I don't know. I do feel for him, but I do not know if that is the remnants of Suna's feelings or mine."

As the girls start to fret and digest what the amethyst girl had revealed, Setsuna thought back what Akashi had said then, before she was interrupted in the story.

.

* * *

"You are not _Suna chan_ too, are you?" The hetero chromatic eyes regarded her taciturnly.

Setsuna smiled bitterly, not answering his statement because it was not a question," It's funny how the words that Suna has always been waiting for comes from you, **Akashi**."

Akashi simply gave a frigid smile," What makes you think that _Sei kun_ did not want to tell her that. He merely suppressed his inner desires out of kindness and thoughtfulness for her. But I am different. If this is what I want, I will take. I do not care whether it's for your benefit or not. You exist to be by my side, and hence, by my side you will stay."

Akashi offered his hand beckoning her over. "Come."

The purpose of "Setsuna" was to be a suitable woman by his side. Sei kun's preference for perfect elegant women, the last joking words of Akihito telling Suna to be more lady-like, together with her weakness and grief. But most of all, the **promise** to Shiori. All had compounded and formulated this persona. Basketball only served to interfere with _her_ decision and only resulted in sadness. It was an easy decision. _Setsuna_ will throw it away for her.

Setsuna laid her hand on his gently," Okay. ...Rakuzan it is."

Akashi led her out of the room hand in hand, no doubt to quickly put her decision into motion.

 **"...Whether you are Suna chan or Setsuna... Both of you belong to me."**

* * *

A/n: So... how was it? -twiddles thumb- The biggest reveal wasn't her parents' death, as it was supposed to be pretty obvious right from the start. I guess if you squint, and I do try, there is a remarkable difference between Teiko Setsuna and Rakuzan Setsuna. Is ...it too cliched? Were you surprised? Do let me know! I love reviews!


	9. The Seirin Ace

"Wait… Wait Don't push!" A muffled male voice shouted outside Setsuna's door while a few other voices and exclamations could be heard.

The door burst opened, with the entire Seirin team and Tetsuya to fall in while the girls gasped in surprise.

"Ah… Hello! Erm.. Just passing by…to…to Kuroko's room! Yea, that's it!" Hyuga stammered, backing away from the girls especially Riko.

The Seirin manager cracked her knuckles, preparing to pummel them into a single pulp," You guys have been listening outside, weren't you? I hope you boys are prepared for a beating of your life."

Setsuna giggled, "It's alright, Riko san. If Tetsu trust you guys to tell you about Teiko, then I trust you guys with my past. I'm just sorry that the story turned out to be something so…alarming. You don't get to hear about split personalities so frequently… I guess, aside from me and Akashi? Oops, that makes two…" Setsuna laughed again, attempting to make light of her condition.

Kagami was the only one who crossed his arms, closed his eyes comtemplating. After a few weak platitudes from the team, he said out loud," I DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"Eh?" Setsuna blinked in confusion.

"I said. I don't understand. Why is this so complicated? Or maybe I'm too stupid."

The rest of the Seirin team deadpanned," Yes, you are pretty hot blooded and stupid."

"AHHH! I KNOW I'M STUPID, don't need to rub it in! What I am trying to say is… Why does Suna's feelings had to interfere with basketball? If you love basketball, you love it and therefore the decision is already made."

"So you are saying if you were me, you would have chosen Chicago with no qualms whatsoever." Setsuna answered to help him better explained himself.

"Yup." Kagami answered plainly without hesitation. The Seirin team truly has team effort as the entire group elbowed his head, scolding that he was being too simple-minded.

"…You are strong, Kagami san. As worthy of being Tetsuya's new light." Setsuna smiled while Kagami tried to bat off their knuckle rubs and attacks.

* * *

"So…" Kagami asked in English," I know we haven't known each other for long, but let's go on a date . Right now."

"Come." Kagami stood up, offering his hand to Setsuna and when the girl hesitated, he said again "Trust me."

Setsuna grasped his hand, pulling herself up and Kagami marched her out to the entrance without saying much.

"Kiyoshi senpai. You seniors were initially heading to the street basketball court for practice right? Do you mind if I borrow the basketball from you?" Kagami looked back, pointing at Kiyoshi's duffel bag.

"Ah… Sure, go ahead. What are you… intending to do?" Kiyoshi asked, just looking on at Kagami helping himself to the ball.

"I said before, didn't I? I intend to defeat all the Generation of Miracles. And after the story, she is now included. Kuroko, please come with me and show me where is the nearest basketball court. The rest can come if you want to see."

Everyone including Momoi looked and nodded at each other, scrambling to wear their shoes and followed after the two.

As the rest ran trying to catch up, Riko laughed," If it's our Seirin ace, I trust he will knock some sense into her."

"Will it be so simple?" Momoi asked worriedly, "It doesn't seem like a basketball match would be something to cure split personality… Right?"

"I doubt it's us who can really change her, since it appears Akashi is at the center of it all." Hyuga answered," But if basketball was one of the main reasons that shut Suna down, then who else is more suitable to wake her up? Kagami is surprisingly smart in this sense."

"No…" Koganei chipped in," I doubt Kagami kun even think that far. He is probably just itching for a match."

"True dat." The Seirin team nodded unanimously.

.

.

* * *

"…Have you not heard what I said, Kagami san. I can't play basketball anymore." Setsuna reasoned, watching Kagami flexing his leg muscles to warm up. They were now at the nearest basketball court as directed by Tetsuya, while the rest stood by the side watching nervously.

"You can't play or you refuse to play?" Kagami grinned arrogantly," Or is it because I'm a head taller than you? I will give you a handicap."

Setsuna narrowed her eyes, clearly aware that Kagami was trying to bait her. "No, I'm going home. You ask me to trust you and I have followed you here. But I refuse to play your game."

Setsuna turned away, and when Kagami wanted to continue to lure her in, Tetsuya stepped in and said coolly," Suna, you itched to play, don't you?"

Setsuna now glanced at Tetsuya who had grabbed the ball from Kagami, tried to do a layup but failed.

"Who are you referring to, Tetsu? Me or…"

"It doesn't matter." Tetsuya cut in, the ball in his hands again," But if you insist, I'm talking to both of you. For people who played the game for years, especially you, you can't give up basketball so easily. I know. I tried to quit basketball but in the end, I couldn't."

"Can you honestly say every time someone played basketball, you hadn't want to join in?" Tetsuya turned to the hoop again and when he toss the ball, Kagami noticed her hand twitch in response to the sound of the basketball hitting the board.

"Isn't that why you refused to watch any of our games after Uncle Aki and Auntie Yuki passed away? You can say it had reminded you of your parents, but most of all, you refused to _watch_ because it would have made you want to play."

Setsuna attempted to walk away again and Tetsuya asked softly," Or is _Setsuna_ afraid, playing would awaken Suna again?"

The amethyst girl stopped at her feet. She did not move or speak another word for a long while, long enough that Tetsuya was worried it did not worked. Eventually she turned around with her eyes closed, taking a deep breath. When she reopened her eyes, it reflected a fiery passion which Tetsuya smiled in response, passing the ball back to his taller red-haired friend," Have fun, Kagami kun. The Winter Wolf is not someone to mess with and Uncle Aki was a very good teacher."

Kagami grinned happily as he watched the girl took off her cardigan, doing her warm ups silently," I couldn't ask for more."

* * *

Riko came forward to be the match referee, laying out some rules to both of them. "The first person who reach 30 points or more will win the game, no time limit. Standard foul, violations applies. Ok, go!"

Riko tossed the ball up and with Kagami's height advantage, he received the ball first, instantly making a beeline under the hoop positioning himself for a dunk shot. However, just before he could line himself for the shot, Setsuna had suddenly appeared behind, slapping the ball out of his hold, bolting out of the 3 pointer line. Before Kagami could turn around to guard her, she had tossed the ball overhead barely within the line, and it had went through the hoop quietly, immediately earning a 3 point score.

"…What… What was that?" Koganei stammered while the whole group couldn't keep their eyes off the match, "That was so fast as if…"

"Setsuna's basketball skills lies in her agility." Momoi answered, watching Kagami finally scored a 2 pointer," So yes, it's as if Kagami kun is playing against a shorter, faster version of Aomine kun."

After a few shots in by Setsuna, Kagami began to step up on his long range defenses, with his jumping power, he prevented her from making any 3 pointers.

Furihata exclaimed," With his height advantage, the only way Setsuna can score is by throwing long range shots. And with Kagami's jumping ability, won't that give him a natural lead over her?"

"…No." Momoi smiled who can't help but cheered for Setsuna," You are right to note that Suna's not very tall especially against male players. But there's a reason why she was placed as the power forward in Teiko back then."

"Don't underestimate me, you fool." Setsuna glared, releasing the ball in her hands towards the hoop.

"At this angle," Kagami sneered," You can't…"

The basketball slammed onto the backboard just as Kagami correctly predicted that it would not have gone in. Before Kagami could turn around to catch the rebound, the 5 ft"8 Setsuna had dodged pass him and leaped from the free throw line. She caught the ball in mid-air, correcting its direction, sinking the ball into the hoop.

"S…Self alley oop!" The Seirin group shouted.

The team continued to watch as Setsuna made short work of Kagami, making shot after shot, pulling the score now at 25 v 10.

"Is this all you have, Kagami san?" Setsuna taunted, after succeeding in dribbling past the stunned Seirin ace," You can't beat Aomine or Akashi at this rate."

Kagami grinned, then laughed manically, surprising the girl as his eyes had not dulled with defeat but they had shined with greater vigor and determination," I shouldn't expect anything less from someone whose skills are said to be on par with the Miracles. But there is something that they have and you don't."

"AH! Kagami is in Zone!" Riko shouted.

"What do you …mean?" Setsuna was in disbelief as Kagami had not slowed down from fatigue, but he had gotten faster and stronger. The ace stole the ball from her and jumping from the free throw line, slamming the ball in with renewed strength and brutality.

"Meteor Jam!" The Seirin team cheered.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Dad, not fair!" a 12 year old girl pout, stamping on her feet just as her father had landed back on his feet. "I'm never tall enough to perform such a move!"

Akihito laughed, scratching his head apologetically, "Ah… Sorry, sorry. Force of habit. Even though it is easier to do meteor jam with height, even my little Setsuna will be able to do it one day under the right conditions."

"What right conditions, dad?" Setsuna grabbed the ball, looking up to her 6.2 foot tall father. Akihito grinned, patting her head with his huge warm hand, "You need to have a…"

* * *

"…Love for basketball." Kagami answered, tossing the ball to Setsuna. "What the miracles have that you don't. You can't enter the zone with such half-hearted notion of basketball."

After a period of stunned silence, it was _Setsuna_ 's turn to grin and laughed genuinely for the first time ever since her parents passed away. In her grief and various circumstances, she had forgotten what basketball had meant to her and her family. In retrospect, she had finally understand what Sei kun was actually attempting to do in the basketball team room on that day. He was not just trying to keep the team together, he was trying in whatever ability that he could have, to renew their love for basketball and not to lose sight of what was important. And even with the new 'Red Emperor' persona, Akashi had continued to play basketball in memory of Shiori.

 _Is this what Tetsuya sees in Kagami?_ Setsuna glanced at her cousin standing by the side, _Just pure simple devotion to basketball? Can he do what none of us can accomplish back then?_

"Let's continue." Kagami beckoned, cracking his neck.

Setsuna smiled," It's enough, Kagami san. I have lost."

Kagami attempt to retort in shock because he was just starting to warm up, however Setsuna continued," You are right to say _I_ don't love basketball as much as you do. But Suna chan is different. Therefore I hope you could wait. The day she reawakens, you two should have a re-match."

The hot-blooded boy obviously wanted to continue the match, but he took a quick glance at his shadow, and the blue-haired partner had merely nodded to him. Kagami closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh in defeat forching himself to calm down because he understood what the two Kurokos tried to convey. Setsuna's issue is extremely deep-seated and it is not something a simple match could immediately opened her eyes. He smiled, extending his hand towards her in a show of sportsmanship.

"Fine." Kagami finally acquiesced," But there's one thing I want to correct. I recognized _your_ skill. Not Suna's, but yours, Setsuna. The next time I face you, I hope I won't be just playing against you or Suna, but the both of you."

Setsuna blinked in surprise for he was the first who addressed the both of them beside Akashi. It made her extremely happy. To Setsuna, she always felt like a mere by-product of Suna's needs. She was a doppelganger, a stand in, a nobody. But Kagami recognized _her_. Sees her for who she is.

She blushed deeply with elated tears in her eyes. Her hand reached out shakily, holding his hand in a firm handshake," Deal."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long break. :P Had been side-tracked with games and stuff, please R&R if you enjoy! It's still a little while more till Akashi appears again, so hold on tight!


	10. Another Crossroad Again

On the walk back home, though Setsuna spoke mostly with her cousin and Momoi, she could not help but keep sneaking glances at the Seirin Ace whom she just had a game with. Earlier she had just shelved the heart palpitations she felt as from her exercise and adrenaline, but now whenever she so much as see him in her peripheral vision, she can feel something inexplicably warm that settled in her heart.

When the whole team reached Kuroko's house, they picked up their bags intending to return to their original agenda for the day, but they did not leave till the team managed to extract a promise from Setsuna to meet up again before she returns to Kyoto.

"Ka…Kagami san!" Setsuna faltered, continuing in English only when he turned around in response," Wo… Would you mind to go on a… date with me for real this time?"

Kagami shrugged, not thinking too much about it, he did after all invited her out first," Sure. Let's exchange numbers. We can discuss again later."

The team once again knuckle rubs his head for Kagami being such a chick-magnet and smooth with the ladies while the red-haired ace had desperately batting their hands away from him.

* * *

"Suna, is that you?" A calm male voice called out, both Kurokos turned to see Masahiro walking up to them.

"Dad." Tetsuya greeted in recognition.

Setsuna bowed deeply," Uncle Masa, thank you very much for having me here on such short notice." She smiled at him politely. Anyone else would have being fooled thinking Setsuna was just being formal to her seniors, but in front of family, she is anything but stiff and detached. She did not have anything against her dear uncle, however having such a strong resemblance with her late father, Setsuna was at a loss on how to interact with him.

Setsuna's parents had passed away without any other kin, Masahiro became the closest relative that she has and was assigned to be a legal guardian till she is of age. Masahiro was aware how much Setsuna had changed after his brother had passed away. Therefore, he was quite reluctant to let her out of his sight, hesitant to allow her to attend a high school in a city hundreds of miles away. It was in fact a personal visit from Masaomi that finally changed his mind. He could tell how much the other man had Setsuna's best interests in mind from the little conversation they had on that day.

He had hoped that Setsuna could heal by being far away from Tokyo and him as a constant reminder of her father. Looking at Setsuna now, it did not appear she had made any progress with her grief. Whatever opinion that Masahiro has, however, was unreadable in his usual stoic expression. He nodded, gesturing the kids to enter the residence, a silent request that they could converse further inside.

Once Tetsuya stepped in, he called out to the kitchen," Mom, Dad is back too."

Setsuna blinked in surprise,"…Auntie Naomi is around?"

Tetsuya tilted his head in confusion," Yes, she has been here ever since we came back home from the station. She's the one who helped prepare your tea, she gave it to me but I was stopped by the mess the guys were making in the living room."

"Welcome home, Setsuna." A low creepy female voice whispered by the girl's ear.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Setsuna screamed before she could stopped herself, clasping both of her hands on her mouth. "Au…Auntie Naomi! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Naomi swept her long black bangs to her side and laughed," Why are you apologizing? You are the one who got freaked out. It's fine. It seems my lack of presence works better if we haven't seen each other for a long time."

The long haired willowy woman hugged the amethyst girl in a warm embrace," How's my little Suna? Doing well in Kyoto I hope?"

"Yes." Setsuna closed her eyes, returning her hug earnestly, Naomi is like a second mother to her," Uncle Omi and his household takes real good care of me, so don't worry, I'm doing great. Ah! I almost forgot, I have some souvenirs from Kyoto. I will go fetch it from my room now."

* * *

After some brief pleasantries and helping Auntie Naomi with dinner, Setsuna respectfully requested to go ahead first tomorrow morning and meet them at the destination. Both adults gave their consent, knowing that she wanted some time alone. Tetsuya looked on at Setsuna nervously, but the girl had smiled reassuringly at him," I'm fine, Tetsu. I just have a lot of things to say."

The next morning before the Sun rises, Setsuna woke up well-rested, grateful that her nightmares had not returned despite being back in Tokyo. She dressed solemnly, picking up a simple emerald dress that her late mother had always said it helped brings out the sparkle in her eyes. After having a quick cold breakfast, Setsuna picked up the things she had prepared, left the house quietly, taking the earliest bus to her destination.

After a good 30 minutes ride that reached the outskirts of the town they were in, Setsuna slowly trekked up along to the hill, passing some visitors along the way whom she greeted with a nod and a smile. It was now the break of dawn, the sun slowly peeking out from the distant mountains. Setsuna could not help but took in a deep breath, it was beautiful and tranquil, with a small breeze that had help set her mind at ease.

Setsuna remembered where it was located by heart, despite only being here once, one year ago. She set down her things, smiling down with a forlorn shadow on her face.

"Dad, Mom. It's being a long time…"

* * *

Setsuna crouch on her heels, gazed silently at the two tombstones laid side by side, in front of her. Snippets of happy memories started to flood her mind and she blinked back tears that were threatening to come.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't visit till this anniversary. …School was busy and far away." The amethyst girl swallowed with some difficulty, the place was silent, only a small breeze had answered her in return. She then gazed down at the wilted flowers that were laid before the tombstones. No doubt from Uncle Omi. He had not mentioned to Setsuna that he would visit, but fire lilies were Yuki's favorite, and the people who knew that are still alive, were only her and Uncle Omi.

Setsuna set to work, taking the bucket of water she had fetch earlier, systematically started cleaning the area. While her hands were busy, she continued to talk, updating her beloved parents on her school life and who she had met, but mostly, it was about Akashi since he is at the center of her life.

"Dad, I just met a very interesting guy recently. He knows meteor jam just like you! The things that he said…. His mannerism reminds me so much of you. If he comes out and jokingly ask me to be more ladylike, I wouldn't be very surprised." Setsuna crouch down in front of her parents again, chuckling at the thought of this new friend," I… I feel a little weird when I think about him. I feel butterflies in my stomach…"

She paused for a very long while, it was a little painful to be talking by herself with no one responding to her, but it helped to gather her thoughts. She buried her face on her lap thoughtfully, then whispered,"…This feeling that I'm having… Is it…?"

"Setsunaaaaaa?" A creepy feminine voice called right by her ear.

The girl screamed in fright, falling on her butt. She gazed up in fear, and it appears once again, Auntie Naomi had played a prank on her, as the woman was doubling over in laughter.

"Auntie Naomi! Why do you keep scaring me like that?!"

"I… Ha ha, I didn't mean to. But your face... Ha ha ha ha! It's priceless! We have been calling out to you from a distance." Naomi waved Masahiro and Tetsuya over. "She's over here alright!"

It was almost late morning when the Kuroko family had finished paying their respects, to pack up and leave. Tetsuya and Naomi went off ahead to dispose of rubbish, while Masahiro and Setsuna remained to pack up the remaining items. The girl was for once grateful of Uncle Masa's stoic character, otherwise, it would have been pretty awkward for the few exchanges of words. However, when both of them straighten up having finish their tasks, Masahiro voiced out.

"...Are things okay in Kyoto?"

Setsuna translated it as whether she is doing okay over there, therefore replying,"Yup, everything's fine. As I said, Uncle Omi, Akashi and the household staff really took care of me."

Masahiro nodded, not willing to push her to talk further. Setsuna glanced at the man beside her, then at her father's tombstone.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Masa." Setsuna muttered quietly, her voice only heard because he was right beside her. "I'm very sorry for acting this way."

It appeared to be a difficult day for her to enunciate what she really thought, but her uncle patted her head gently and wordlessly with his big warm hand; hands that were identical to her father's. This thought alone was enough to burst open her water dams, her tears cascading uncontrollably, sobbing quietly in front of her parent's graves. She wanted to apologize to her Uncle Masa for behaving so coldly to him but the warmth of his hand had communicated perfectly what he did not say.

After a long while when her tears and hiccups had finally stopped, with perfect timing, Auntie Naomi appeared with Tetsuya tagging along beside her. The two had not asked about her red puffy eyes or what had happened, the group had only packed quietly, slowly climbing down the hill with amiable silence while Tetsuya guided her down with their hands interlinked in a show of support.

* * *

"Is something troubling you, Suna?" Tetsuya began when they all have settled down in the bus. The Kuroko couple sat together a few seats away, while the kids took the last row on the bus.

"You mean why I cried?"

"No... Something else is bothering you. Would you want to tell me?"

"How did you guess? Was I so obvious?"

"Not really. But with my style of basketball, I learn to be very observant."

After a few moments to gather her thoughts, she said,"As Setsuna, I do not know how I feel about Akashi. Or rather, I do not know how Suna feels over the current Akashi now."

"Has things change so much with Akashi?"

"You know how he is after he's changed…. Cold, dominant, _perfect_. Victory is everything in this world. Victors are acknowledged, and losers are disavowed. That's all he believes nowadays. In front of people, he gave no pretense to who he deems a waste of his time."

"I hear a but coming."

Setsuna chuckled," But in the world he is in, it is necessary against people who wish harm on the Akashi family. I went to a couple of parties Uncle Omi invited me to attend, though I didn't run into any trouble, the type of people I see scares me. Their smiles do not reach their eyes, they speak platitudes that rang hollow to my ears. It might sound conceited, it feels like I'm the only breathing space that Akashi can get for these sort of gathering."

Setsuna sighed, leaning on Tetsuya's shoulders and closed her eyes in thought. There were obviously more things she wanted to confide, but Tetsuya sensed that she had difficulty voicing out loud. Perhaps it felt like a betrayal to Suna and to herself.

The blue-haired cousin continued for her," But you aren't sure if Akashi is really who you want to be with. I imagine he currently doesn't even allow you any room to think or act without him. …Did meeting a certain Seirin ace changed your mind?"

The amethyst girl widened her eyes in shock, leaping away from her cousin, gaping at him. Tetsuya smiled, answering her silent question," I told you I had learn how to observe people. You are feeling confused maybe because it would seem like you are betraying Suna and Akashi?"

Setsuna nodded, a little shocked how well Tetsuya is reading her. Her cousin continued, gripping her hand in support, "I'm not very familiar with split personality altogether but you did mention that even though you and Suna are separate, you are also of one being? Perhaps you can be a bit more confident. You are still Suna after all, and it is never too late to explore your feelings."

"But most of all, you don't owe Suna or Akashi anything." Tetsuya gazed Setsuna sharply," or to anyone else. And if you were to be with Akashi out of obligation, do you think anyone would be happy? ...Do you like Kagami kun?"

"I'm not sure. I have loved Akashi all my life. So I don't know what this is that I'm feeling…"

"How about using these few days to spend time with him and the team? A little breather will help. And you can get to know him more before you make any decision. Besides, are you and Akashi dating? No? Then it's okay."

The conversation lulled to a silence, Setsuna especially glad that she had confide with Tetsuya who knew _Suna_ best. She decided to follow Tetsuya's advice to spend the remaining days in Tokyo to get to know Kagami and the team better. As Kagami did not have family in town, she met him sometimes together with the whole Seirin team, sometimes with Tetsuya or alone.

* * *

The Seirin team, much to her astonishment, were very different from the strict hierarchy in the Rakuzan basketball team. Though Rakuzan claims a team full of talented people, players who were not of certain quality are quickly pressured to be booted out of the club. It became even more evident under Akashi's strong but cruel leadership, while many feared him, there were also people who hate him. It all made to be a very stifling competitive environment. But the Seirin team has true team spirit, even if there are obviously weaker players, there were no palpable distinction or bias for all players, from the talented Teppei to the underdog Kawahara. However, at the center of it all, the key player who drove them all was Kagami.

Knowing him better had only made Setsuna respect him even more. Kagami may appeared simple minded at first glance, but yet he has a heart of gold and strangely a good grasp of things in a modest way.

The 4 days flew by quickly, and it was finally the day for Setsuna to return back to Kyoto. The whole Seirin team had gamely met up to send her off at the station. Some of the boys were sad for her to go, because Setsuna, besides Kagami, were the only person who can produce a proper meal for them. In a few short days, she had endeared herself to the team, be it through their stomach or heart.

"Tetsu, I almost forgot!" Setsuna turned back towards the group when she almost walked through the gate," Akashi wanted me to relay… that he expects to see you at the winter cup."

Tetsuya gazed at her sharply, nodding, while Kagami had smack his fist on his palm, all fired up and mildly annoyed by the arrogance behind his words. The Seirin team grinned confidently, promising that they will definitely make it into the winter cup, and Setsuna promised in return that she will definitely be there to watch the match.

"I will see you two again soon." Setsuna smiled to which Kagami replied," We will keep in touch." A response that colored her cheeks much to the amusement of Tetsuya.

* * *

As she settled down at her assigned seat waiting for the train to go, her hand phone rang. She picked up, smiling sadly at the familiar cold voice.

"...Where are you now, Setsuna?" Akashi asked as a greeting.

"I'm on the train now, returning to Kyoto."

"Good. Anything interesting happened?"

.

.

* * *

After a few minutes of chitchat, Akashi flipped his phone shut ending the conversation, his other hand placing another move on the Shogi board at home.

His heterochromatic eyes narrowed at the pieces on the board, muttering darkly in thought.

.

.

"… _Kagami Taiga_ …"

* * *

A/N: Tsundere Masaomi x Yuki x Loud Akihiro. Yandere Akashi x Setsuna x Loud Kagami. I love triangles. ^o^

I can expand this chapter more, there's a lot more details I could write, but I find it's getting a little long-winded. Maybe as side stories? What do you think?


	11. What is Victory? What is Love?

Akashi Seijuro rarely regret over decisions he made through his life. Even if mistakes do happen, be it due to inexperience or unforeseen circumstances, he would simply review & readjust his plans to make it work again.

Yet, when he glanced over at the purple-haired girl sitting adjacent to him on the sofa, he felt exactly that. Regret to let her go without him. His temper was slowly simmering over, like water boiling over a kettle. They were currently within the Akashi residence on a fine weekend, just sitting beside each other unobtrusively in the library, each with a book in hand. There _were_ supposed to be reading, but Setsuna every now and then would get distracted by the buzz from the hand phone laid beside her on the sofa, smiling softly at messages on her phone with considerable mirth in her eyes. On Akashi's part, he had only noticed he was not making any head way with his book, reading the same paragraph over and over again because he was distracted and perturbed by the change in Setsuna.

A week has passed since Setsuna went to Tokyo and back, and with the start of the next school term, Akashi had expected things to be back to its schedule and normalcy. Schedule-wise, everything remained the same, even down to the excessive noise that the trio seniors tend to make when they gather. But the one person whom he spend the most time with had make noticeable adjustments to her life.

The biggest difference that everyone around her had noticed was how much more she had smiled. Her gentle demeanor had not changed, she was polite with her seniors, respectful with her teachers and maintained a friendly relations with her classmates. However, she became more affable in her interactions with the people around her, her eyes and voice now carried a tone of genuine interest, while in the past, she always kept a careful distance away. If Akashi's reputation used to manage to keep her pursuers at bay, now both guys and girls cannot help but be openly attracted to her.

Secondly, much to the shock of Mibuchi and others, she had started appearing for their basketball practices, often sitting at the bleachers, simply observing. Mibuchi in particular had asked her multiple times in the past to come watch their games, but she always managed to find some reason to decline. On Akashi's part, he never requested or instructed her to come, knowing basketball was a sore point for her in the past. However, what surprised the team most was not why she suddenly appear for their practices or that she used to play basketball. It was how she had managed to pinpoint the exact flaw in the team composition to the coach, when she had overheard the discussion between him and the team's manager during a training match.

Unbeknownst to the rest however, Coach knew about Setsuna's family heritage and her talent, but was respectfully refraining to rope her into the school team. There was once some of the 2nd stringers had caught Setsuna tossing a ball into the hoop all the way from the half court line when she had assumed the gym was empty. Ever since then, they often secretly seek her out for basketball advice, much to the amusement of the coach, and despite Setsuna not being an official team member, he had never actively stopped her as long as she does not cut into their practice time.

These were all positive changes, and Akashi would have been content with her transformation except for a very small factor. The person _responsible_ with the change in her. Setsuna talked often of Tetsuya and the Seirin team ever since she was back and she sometimes let slip when she converse about a _particular_ red-haired player. Akashi was aware she made attempts to tone down her enthusiasm when the topic goes to him. However, it irked him immensely when he witnessed her slightly flushed cheeks and that **smile** that was used to be reserved for _Sei kun_ ; a privilege that the red emperor Akashi never have, was bestowed upon another man.

* * *

He slammed his book shut in irritation, partially annoyed of not getting what he want done, but most of all, wanting to put a stop in his thoughts. The sudden sound startled Setsuna, tearing her eyes away from her phone to him, giving the latter a small degree of childish satisfaction.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked, dropping the phone back to her side again, her confused and concerned countenance merely made Akashi even more furious.

"What were you busy with?" Akashi asked tersely.

"Tetsu just sent me a photo of Nigou. Or specifically it scaring the hell out of Kagami-san. Ah, Nigou is Tetsu's pet dog." Setsuna giggled as she could not get rid of Kagami's upset image when Nigou pooped in his sneakers.

Before she could explain further however, Akashi in one swift motion had pushed her down to the sofa, lacing their fingers together for both hands, on each side of Setsuna's head, essentially ensnaring the girl in close proximity of the red emperor himself. She hardly had any time to blush however, Akashi had stared down at her taciturnly and she felt a cold shiver like a prey trapped under the gaze of her predator.

"Do not talk about another man in front of me." His words was dripping with venom and sent a clear signal he was not to be disobeyed. The pupils in his eyes were of crimson gold, very much like molten lava that threatened to scorch, obliterating those who dare defies him.

The past 'Setsuna' would have submitted without question, but lately, there appeared to be another _voice_ in her head planting ideas subconsciously that she need to question some of the things Akashi demanded her to do.

"You once dated a girl and I had said nothing. I merely talked about a guy and you get your knickers all twisted up. I'm not your girlfriend nor have you ever indicate so, why should I obey?" The words flowed out of her mouth easily without filter, and Akashi in turn was mildly surprised by her language and insolence. He smiled however, a cold arrogant one that never reached his eyes, a truly dangerous testament of how angry he really now was. He closed in on Setsuna slowly, till his head were mere inches away from her.

"Do you not know why I have never lay a finger on you, Setsuna…" He drawled slowly, his smoky voice like a snake coiling around her throat, stealing her voice away and her ocean blue eyes staring helplessly at his crimson ones. If she had lifted her head in defiance, they would have collide into a kiss. The bright crimson rings round his pupils however, demanded her to stay still, and though her mind attempted to resist, her body obediently complied.

"If I were to have a taste of your lips…" His lips hovered so close to hers that Setsuna could feel the heat of his breath fanning on her lips.

He continued now moving right next to her ear, "If I hold you the way a lover do…"

He drifted down slowly to her neck, ever ensuring carefully that they do not touch. It cause Setsuna's breath to hitch, her cheeks bloomed in a crimson shade. Despite not touching, Setsuna's body was hyper aware of their close proximity, the ticklish feeling from his hair ends, the heat emitting from his body merely reinforce the fact of how close they were.

Akashi kiss her forehead gently in contrast to the smoldering gaze he gave, taking her breath away.

"…I will _break_ you. I would never allow you to be out of my sight ever again. Tell me, Setsuna… Do you really wish for me to treat you like a 'girlfriend'?"

"That's not what I desire, Akashi… W-What does love truly mean to you?"

"Dominance and control of course." The crimson-haired emperor answered without any hesitation," Look what Sei kun's selflessness lead him to. Look what happened when I had let you out of my sight for a few days. No more, _Setsuna_ , you have truly test my patience."

* * *

The intense atmosphere was broken by a firm yet polite knocking on the door.

"Seijuro-sama, Setsuna-sama, I apologize deeply for interrupting both of you." The head butler voice could be heard from the other side of the door," Masaomi-sama is requesting for young master's presence in his study."

Akashi stood up away from Setsuna, nonchalantly placing his book back into the shelf as if all that intensity was dream up by her. He directed his voice towards the door," I will be right over."

"Understood", the head butler replied, his footsteps on the creaking floor could be heard getting fainter and further away while Akashi make his way to the exit. He turned to the flustered girl who had yet to recover from their earlier encounter.

"Let me remind you again, Setsuna." He said confidently, his composure fit to be a king," You belong to **me**."

Akashi walked away, closing the door with a final thump while Setsuna draped her hand over her eyes, a single tear rolling past her cheek. She futilely tried to calm her racing heart, but her heartbeat could be only be heard throbbing harder in her ears.

Through the roaring noise, _her_ voice could be heard echoing in Setsuna's mind.

 _It hurts, doesn't it?_

Setsuna audibly gasped.

* * *

"Father." Akashi greeted monotonously.

"Seijuro, you are here. Good. I will cut to the chase." Masaomi beckoned him over.

Akashi looked down at his desk, photos of girls mostly in their teens outfitted in formal kimonos could be seen strewn on his table. If his father was not suddenly into young teenage girls, Akashi knew where this is headed.

"No, Father." He answered even before Masaomi could start speaking.

The patriarch grinned with amusement," You know what I'm about to say?"

"I recognized most of them. They are all daughters of your business partners here in Kanto region. The rest I have seen them in soirees."

"Yes, the girls here are all from distinguished families. Choose a few and attend an Omiai with them. It's an order."

"You know very well who I wish to marry." Akashi retorted.

"And does she want that?"

Akashi paused for a moment before replying," She will come around soon enough."

"She can remain to be a close family friend. Forcing her into the Akashi family not only harm her, but you will never be happy too."

"You don't know me, Father, please don't pretend that you know." Akashi tried to keep his composure, but the earlier encounter with Setsuna kept him agitated," I will protect her way better than you ever did with mother."

"Insolence!" Masaomi slammed his fist on the table, standing up angrily," Your grades have been falling, you can't even protect yourself, and now you have the gall to talk about protecting others?!"

"I'm still topping the school rankings. I have won every competition you have thrown at me for years. I think my track record speak for themselves." Akashi answered haughtily.

Masaomi took a deep breath, sitting back down again,"Very well. If you are so sure of yourself, you can prove that you can maintain to be at the top of your game. You have a basketball competition coming, is it not? If you top your school ranking and win the Winter Cup, I will rescind what I said. But if you lose…"

"I don't need to hear about that." Akashi bowed to his father automatically, his manners so ingrained into his being, and turned towards the door," I always _win_."

* * *

In Setsuna's mind eye, she was standing at the beach in a simple white spaghetti strapped dress, gazing out at the endless sea that stretched out before her. The sun was bright, though it was shaded partially by clouds. She felt the waves washed at her feet, cold yet comforting. She knew where this is. She was born from this place after all.

Setsuna felt a hand touching hers gently, and when she turned to see the figure, she was not at all surprised at the identical purple-haired girl regarding her with a radiant smile. A smile that conveys warmth and a small hint of mischievousness. A smile that _Setsuna_ can never copy.

"Finally… You have come back, Suna-chan." Setsuna hugged her tightly and the twin had returned the gesture solemnly.

 _My voice has finally reached you. I'm so sorry for pushing all this to you. I have always been watching, but you can never hear me because you were so determined to protect me. It's enough, Setsuna._

"Does that mean you don't need me anymore?" Setsuna asked worriedly.

 _No, you are me and I am you. How could I not need you? Do you know why you could finally notice me?_

"Because you are… finally recovering from grief?" Her doppelganger pondered.

 _Yes, that too. Most of all, however, was due to you… Us meeting Kagami. He had weaken your resolve to be with Akashi, the original purpose of your creation. But…_

"But…?"

 _But after the earlier encounter with Akashi, have you not finally notice?_

Setsuna chose not to reply, simply staring out at the sea horizon.

 _You know the reason why you cried… We know where Kagami is in our hearts now, which person he is replacing. Which person you truly desire. It's all clear now. Just as how Auntie Shiori once explained to us about different types of love._

Setsuna nestled her head gently on Suna's shoulders, closing her eyes,"…I'm tired, Suna-chan. Can I rest?"

 _Don't worry. For all the times you have protect me, it's my turn to do so for you._

 **Thank you.**

* * *

"Setsuna." Akashi called out, stepping back into the library. After that infuriating conversation he had with his father, he had calmed down and wanted to smooth things over with Setsuna. If he wanted to have any chance of convincing her, that is.

The amethyst girl moved her hand away from her eyes, getting up into a sitting position slowly. When she opened her eyes, Akashi narrowed his eyes with scrutiny. Her warm countenance and aura were different from before.

She grinned cheerfully, tilting her head a little.

"Yes, _Seijuro_?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Does Suna's return surprise you? I kept Akashi's yandere-ness to as mild as I could, since I didn't want to up to M rating. Lemme know in comments. :)


	12. Side Story: Nightmares

Side story: Nightmares

A/N: Here's a little fluff for Good Friday bonus! :D A short side story between Akashi and Setsuna. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"..P-papa!" The amethyst girl shouted, her dull blue eyes immediately snapped open. It took her a few seconds to regain her bearings, where she is and what she is doing.

It was the first night where Setsuna is staying in Akashi family residence in Kyoto and in a week's time, she will be attending Rakuzan High School with her childhood friend. She took a deep breath, leaning forward, resting her head on the quilt reaching near her knees, panting heavily in cold sweat.

 _No good_ , the girl thought, as she turned and gazed blankly at the huge sparsely decorated room that she will be residing for the next 3 years.

 _I can't stop these nightmares._

After her parents' funeral, Masahiro had helped to sell away Setsuna's family home with her explicit agreement, and stayed with her uncle for a few months till her graduation in Teiko. Setsuna had thought by getting rid of the house and any reminder of basketball, it would help to speed up her recovery. However what her mind wants, her heart cannot keep up. The bad dreams never ceased since the day Yuki and Akihito passed away. The content of it always changes, but it's always about her parents and ends the same, how they parted away from her forever and no matter how Setsuna scream and fight against it, she will always be left alone. Her heart torn and broken into million pieces over and over again every night.

Her tears that fell were quickly absorbed into her quilt, while initially she automatically held on to the mantra that she _needs_ to be strong and hold it in, but she relaxed, wrecking out a sob after it hit upon her that she is utterly alone in this room.

A soft knock on her door put a pause to her thoughts though. Setsuna assumed she had misheard, but after a few moments, her door creak opened and Akashi stepped in naturally, as if he had just entered his own bedroom. He was dressed comfortable in a navy crew neck long sleeve top and a burgundy plaid pajama pants. It did not appear to be a mistake on Akashi's part however, his hetero-chromatic eyes immediately seek for hers, and then without breaking eye contact, he closed the door softly.

His footsteps patted softly on the carpet across her room and without a sound, he sat on her bed dipping it a little, his smoldering eyes still scrutinizing hers. She had already sat up from her previous position, her sleep-deprived mind confused by his blatant and unapologetic intrusion, as the Akashi that she known for so many years, manners dictate he had never stepped into her room not even once back in Tokyo.

The boy wordlessly reached over to her face with his hand, gliding his thumb gently on her cheek wiping away her tears, the warmth of his hand reminded her again that she had been crying. Her mind belatedly came to the conclusion that Akashi must have either heard her shout or crying, and at least cared enough to come see what was wrong.

She closed her eyes again, her hand subconsciously cupped over his own, directing her attention on the warmth of his palm, taking solace that she is not alone and he is here with her. She remembered this intimate gesture, echoing back when in Teiko, she was at a loss on how to help Tetsuya and Akashi was there to help her.

"Was I so loud?" Setsuna asked tentatively, afraid that her _little_ issue could cause problems in the household.

"Only because I was passing by your door. You need not worry." Akashi answered, putting her concerns to rest.

Setsuna glanced at her clock, indicating it was already 1 am. This tiny gesture did not went unnoticed for the red emperor and he explained," Just running through some homework in the study."

That was the understatement of the year. They are full blown 'business pet projects' that Masaomi often assigned to Akashi ever since he was a third year Teiko student. The patriarch had to ensure that business acumen comes to his son as naturally as breathing, therefore what better way to do so but start early?

She frowned, concerned for the person she care deeply about but Akashi attempted to ease her worries wordlessly by running his fingers gently through her long hair. She sighed contently, the remnants of her nightmares slowly fading away. After a minute or two, Akashi shifted, his shoulders now leaning against the bed's headboard, his hand petting her pillow indicating for her to lie back down.

Setsuna complied, staring up a little to see him, his hand continued to brush her hair ends, then against her forehead before settling to hold her outstretched hand on the bed, squeezing hers a little for comfort.

"I will stay till you fall asleep." He said, looking out of the window by her bed, staring up at the full moon. The moon light had only further highlight his handsome features, his straight nose, his well-defined chin and jawline. Most of all, it illuminated his eyes, turning them to a brilliant scarlet shine for his right and a golden hue for his left. Stealing her breath away, Setsuna thought this is the kind of striking appearance that poets would have wax lyrical songs for and angels would have wept for this fine specimen of a human that God has created.

 _Despite how much Akashi had changed_ , Setsuna thought as she closed her eyes, _At the core,_ _he still cares deeply for me._

It was the first night she had stayed in the Akashi residence.

It was also the first night she finally slept through without a nightmare in sight.

From that night onward, it slowly became a routine.


	13. The Warning

A/N: I just rewatched KnB Season 3 and realized belatedly that I have mixed up the order of events. The actual retelling of the Teiko arc happened right before the Rakuzan match and I thought he retell it before the Too match that they lost! But what's done is done. My story has now entered the final phase and it's too late to amend major plot points. I have also decided to cut the Winter Cup arc short, because I fear I'm running out of steam. Lots of plot bunnies that even included Haizaki, but… er… side stories! XD I leave it to side stories if readers are interested.

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro is actually an exemplary all-rounder, good with pretty much everything in his life, but always a little behind to be considered the best in anything. He scored decent grades, enough to enter into Rakuzan in the first place and secured a placement in a first-rate university, though barely made it by the skin of his teeth. He came from an upper middle class family, able to live comfortably within their means, but not enough to be considered born with a silver spoon. He has a pretty average mother as a housewife while his father is in middle management, ironically, working in one of the companies owned by the Akashi family. So much to his dismay but not surprise, in the Rakuzan world with a motto of "Accomplishment in both letters and arms", he more than falls short among his exceptional peers.

He knew he could never make it to the regular basketball team, but he still took the chance with Akashi when he offered it. Now that he is here however, it ended up a constant reminder of just how average he is in the basketball team. Mayuzumi gazed up from the light novel in his hand, casually glancing at the three uncrowned kings in the locker room. Though not huddled together like friends would do, Mibuchi could be seen shouting, yelling at Nebuya's incessant burping again, though Mazuyumi sometimes wondered if he does that just to annoy the brunette. Hayama just egg them on by the sidelines, therefore making the place unnecessarily loud. There was one thing the three had in common though, by and large, they tend to leave Mayuzumi alone and the latter was perfectly happy with that.

"What's taking them so long?" Nebuya asked in an open question after he finally relented, taking ownership of one corner of the room, while Mibuchi took the other far corner. "He message all of us to meet here but he's late."

"Don't we already have a full team discussion planned after the Winter Cup opening ceremony?" Hayama asked," It's just another hour away. Don't tell me… He wants us to go through the Spartan training we endured as part of the Winter Cup warm up?!"

Mayuzumi went back to his reading, blocking out their noise, his thoughts now wandering back to just a few weeks leading up to Winter Cup. Akashi had intensified the training regime then, one that had pushed past everyone's limits. Though it provided spectacular results, and the rest had thought it had to do with the Winter Cup, Mayuzumi wondered if this was all intricately tied to his constant purple-haired companion.

It arose his suspicion only because around the time, Kuroko Setsuna had also changed so drastically that she almost seemed like an entirely different person.

* * *

-A few weeks before-

"Ma. yu. zu. mi ! I. FOUND. YOU!" A chirpy feminine voice could be heard, her footsteps pitter patter closer and higher while the girl climbed up the stairs to the top of the roof. As Mayuzumi sat up, slapping his light novel shut with mild annoyance, he wondered why would a girl like her, who had taken virtually no notice of him until recently, found such pleasure of tormenting him by constantly badgering him to have lunch with the team. He found it strange really, how she used to not 'see' him but now could always meet his eyes whenever in basketball practice.

"Look, Kuroko. No matter how many times you ask, why would I…"

The girl cut in with a grin, waving her index finger at him," Today's cafeteria lunch special is grilled mackerel, rice & miso soup, with KU. SA. YA. as a side dish!"

Mayuzumi gulped, wondering just how in the world had she found out his favorite food, but his pride refused to allow him to submit, not to mention he did not want to be anywhere near the noisy trio. He was about to open his mouth to protest but Setsuna begun talking again.

"Heeeeeh, is that the Sword Art Online light novel you are reading? Aincrad? Mother's Rosario was out recently, isn't it? Why aren't you reading that?"

"Because it's out of stock?" Mayuzumi suggested sarcastically but his eyes widened a fraction when Setsuna dangled said novel in front of his face.

Mayuzumi sighed deeply, standing up dusting his pants," Hand it to me after lunch."

"DEAL!" Setsuna giggled," I will go down the ladder first, you perv!" to which Mayuzumi sighed, rolling his eyes in contempt. As he glanced at the amethyst girl beside him walking to the cafeteria, it puzzled him to no end with the drastic change of her personality. _Was that quiet demure girl all an act?_ He wondered. As they walked into the cafeteria and gathered their food, they waded through the crowd before a shout caught their attention.

"Oi, Kuroko! You really got him to come!" Hayama shouted, waving enthusiastically at the duo. Akashi spared a glance at Mayuzumi then his gaze lingered longer at the girl before returning back to his food. The amethyst girl automatically went to the empty seat beside the Emperor, while Mayuzumi took the seat beside Nebuya, not by choice, but simply the only seat available at the table.

"20 additional laps as mentioned earlier." Akashi deadpanned to which Nebuya and Hayama sighed, whining in defeat.

When Setsuna tilted her head in confusion, Mibuchi stepped in to explain," The two boys think you couldn't get Mayuzumi to come. Sei chan thought otherwise. So the two bet with him, and they just lost. Lucky you guys didn't go higher to 30 as you initially wanted."

Akashi glanced at the two over his cup of tea, not hiding his sarcastic smirk," A pity. Truly."

"Chei!" Hayama hmphed, turning to Setsuna," How did you get him to agree?"

Setsuna laughed and winked," Women have their ways. Let's just say I learnt some data gathering in the past from an expert."

* * *

The group continued their lively conversation though the Noisy Trio and Setsuna making the most of it, with Akashi and Mayuzumi either eating quietly or just staring into thin air.

Setsuna almost finished up her meal when she frowned at the small carton of milk on her tray. She grabbed the drink, placing it on Akashi's tray, pouting," Seijuro. Drink this."

Akashi gave her and the drink one sweeping glance, returning to his cup of tea," No."

"Oh, come on! I ate your wakame! And a bunch of things that you didn't like! Time to pay up your debt!" Setsuna continued on, even as their table of four seniors quietened down immediately, alarmed and astonished by Setsuna's courage to bargain with the emperor.

When Akashi once again declined her offer, Setsuna shouted," **AND THAT'S WHY I'M TALLER AND YOU ARE STILL A MIDGET!** "

As if time has suddenly come to a halt, the cafeteria went into an immediate deathly silence, all eyes were on their table, specifically on Setsuna and Akashi. Nebuya had spit out the drink in his mouth, unfortunately aimed at Mibuchi who was sitting across him and he had screeched in response, running to the toilet. Hayama was at a crossroad somewhere between bewilderment and hysteric laughter. Even the usual unfazed Mayuzumi had stared at Setsuna in shock, wondering if she had a death wish.

Only Akashi had calmly took an extra-long sip of tea before setting down the teacup, then turning his full attention to the girl. An audible gulp can be heard from the entire audience as they watched Akashi brought a hand near to Setsuna's face.

Mayuzumi out of fear for Setsuna's safety, had half-stood up from his seat to stop Akashi, when he watched his hand merely reached over to tug a long fringe of her hair behind her ear.

"Whether you are taller than me or not is yet to be seen, the last health checkup was months ago." Akashi refuted," Besides, there is no scientific evidence that drinking milk would make one grow taller. So just drink, Setsuna."

Knowing that once Akashi had set his mind on something, Setsuna had no way to convince him otherwise. She took the carton of milk, though still did not want to completely back down, she retorted," …Don't call me Setsuna."

"Suna. Happy now?" Akashi acquiesced, to which Setsuna nodded gleefully with the compromise. The cafeteria returned to its original noise level, though now all sorts of speculations were flying around. Mayuzumi had settled back on his seat, still reeling from the shock and how nonchalant Akashi is towards Setsuna's blatantly rude behavior. The grey-haired Power Forward had pride himself to be very observant, yet the dynamics of these two and how out of character they are towards each other, had truly baffled him.

* * *

"Oi, Akashi, Kuroko!" Hayama shouted just as the sound of the door opening and shut, had broken Mayuzumi's thoughts of the recent past.

"Heya!" Setsuna greeted the blond haired boy with a high five and fist bump," Sorry, traffic. Do you want me to wait outside, Seijuro?"

"No, this will be quick." Akashi turned towards his team, setting his duffel bag down," Let's begin our meeting. I want to go through our strategy before the actual meet up with the rest later."

The meeting went on for a while as the team huddled together, while Setsuna had put away both her bag and Akashi's in his locker then contently sat a few meters away to give them some room. Her thoughts idly wandered back to the Seirin team, Tetsuya and the rest had kept constant contact with her even when the Winter Cup Preliminaries had started. Though she is from Rakuzan and would still want Akashi and the rest to win the championship, she could not help but feel elated that Seirin had made it as well. She could not voice that out obviously, knowing the jealous streak in Akashi had reached a boiling point after Setsuna's slip up weeks ago.

The fact that she is here in Tokyo, at the Winter Cup, satisfied two things. First, she obviously wanted to fulfill her promise with her Seirin friends that she will be here to watch the matches.

Secondly, she is painfully aware that Akashi had meant what he said in the library. He wants her to be here within his sight. Since then, she was never left alone too long before Akashi would start looking for her. Failure to meet this expectation, Setsuna shuddered to think what would happen even though she is confident Akashi would never actually hurt her.

"Let's wrap this up then." Akashi looked at his team as they all nodded to him in agreement," I will see you back here for the full team meet-up. We won't actually play till the semi-finals, but don't let your guard down. Use your eyes to see and analyze each player's abilities."

As Setsuna watched the rest sauntered out of the room for their own activities, she was somewhat amazed how they had as good as confirmed their own victory when none had even uttered a complaint that they would not be seeing any action till much later. She did not know if it spoke of their arrogance or simple confidence for Rakuzan's championship.

"I'm meeting the old Teiko team in a bit." Akashi turned towards Setsuna,"I want to see you here when I return."

"Okay! I have never been here anyway. Don't give me that look, Seijuro, don't worry. I won't get lost." Setsuna replied, waving goodbye to the departing Akashi.

"Now…" Setsuna clapped her hands together in thought, looking at the obento boxes that she brought along with her," This is my only chance!"

* * *

Knowing she is short of time, she asked for directions and successfully made her way to the Seirin locker room quickly. She knocked politely announcing her presence and entered only when Riko shouted to come in.

"Setsuna!" Riko grabbed her into a hug quickly while Nigou barked in excitement, prancing round Setsuna's legs in circles. The rest of the boys greeted her warmly with a pat on her shoulders, some messing up her hair. The girl beamed up to them in a jubilant smile, grateful that they had still accept her as a good friend even though she had told them separately on text that she is now ' _Suna_ '.

"Ah! I probably won't have the chance later, so here!" She pushed the obento boxes into the hands of Riko, explaining," I prepared these obentos for everyone! When you have time, I hope everyone could eat it!"

The boys immediately expressed gratitude towards the girl, everyone lamenting about Riko's lunch preparation of whole uncut lemons dripped in honey. While Riko smacked everyone giving them a big lump on their head, Setsuna noticed that Tetsuya, Kagami and Furihata were not here.

She asked after the latter two, knowing that Tetsuya had met up with Akashi and the rest. Riko relayed to her that Kagami is already on his way while Furihata was sent out to ensure Tetsuya will come back in time for the match.

"…Wait… You sent Furihata out with Tetsu?!" Setsuna exclaimed, alarmed by Riko's decision, but realized her friend did not know what Akashi is capable of.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Riko tilted her head in confusion.

"Argh! You don't know what Akashi is like! He did not even ask me to follow him this time. It's strictly a meeting between the old team and Akashi don't take kindly to uninvited guests!" Setsuna immediately turned towards the door, asking Riko urgently," Did Tetsu mention where they are meeting?!"

* * *

Luckily for her, Riko managed to guess where the meeting point was and the amethyst girl took off without another word. Praying that she would make it in time, she sprint towards the stadium entrance and only slowed down when she saw the few familiar figures waiting by the staircase, and Akashi had his back facing her.

"I wish to speak only to my former teammates right now. Sorry… But could you leave?" Akashi stared down at Furihata coldly. It was phrase as a question, but looking at Furihata, she knew everyone there know it was an ultimatum. Just as she was about to shout out to Furihata, she blinked in astonishment when a tall familiar red-haired guy patted his senior's shoulders, glaring up at Akashi cockily," Well, you're no fun. Don't exclude us."

Furihata and Tetsuya greeted their teammate in shock, no doubt grateful that their Ace has reached the stadium in time.

"You're Akashi, huh? Glad to meet you." Kagami smiled.

There was a moment of silence before Akashi ambled down the stairs, seemingly ignoring Kagami, "Shintaro, could I borrow your scissors?"

"What are you going to use them for?" Midorima asked.

"My hair has been annoying me…" Akashi replied, his hands already gripping the scissors from his ex-teammate, "I've been wanting to trim it. But before that… You're Kagami kun, aren't you? I have heard a lot about you from Setsuna."

Before anyone could react, Akashi had greeted Kagami with a quick stab of the scissors towards his face, and if Kagami was not fast enough, it would have gorge his eyes out. Everyone was shocked as Setsuna covered her mouth in alarm, stunned by Akashi's extreme animosity towards her friend.

A thin red gash slowly emerged on Kagami's face while Furihata and Tetsuya shouted out in surprise.

Akashi grinned in sadistic glee,"Heeee… I'm surprised that you were able to dodge that. In light of that display of grace, I will forgive you this time. However, there will be no second chance.""

"When I tell you to leave, you leave. When certain things don't belong to you, you do not touch them." Akashi brought up the scissors, snipping away his fringe slowly," In this world, winning is everything. Winners are affirmed, losers are disavowed. I have never lost at anything, and I never will. Because I always win, therefore I am always right. …I show no mercy to those who oppose me. Not even my parents."

Akashi turned back up towards the staircase, giving the scissors back to Midorima," I just wanted to greet everyone today."

While Aomine had yelled at him for wasting his time, Akashi brushed him off, stating that he is happy that no one had forgot about the promise. As the rest started to disperse, Akashi had gazed up at Setsuna with a smile, she was now sure that he was already aware of her presence beforehand and had intentionally made a violent demonstration for her.

"Do you really need to do that?" Setsuna asked, following Akashi back to the locker room with his hand grasping her wrist in a vice grip.

"This is why I hate disobedient dogs." He replied smoothly," I'm just dishing out some just punishment to those who oppose me. Just watch, Suna. If they can make it far, watch them **bow** before me."

* * *

Extended Ver:

-Back in the Seirin locker room-

" **WAIT! WHAT IS THIS?!** " The whole of Seirin team yelled, staring at the obento box in front of them. The first layer consist of whole uncut cucumbers stuffed to the brim; the second layer was plain white rice padded to the top with a singular dried plum in the middle.

"There's still the final layer!" Kawahara shouted, grasping for hope, lifting the second layer...

Only to see whole uncut lemons floating in honey water...

Riko laughed," Ha ha ha! I guess Kuroko wasn't kidding when he said the Setsuna he knows doesn't know how to cook. Serves you right. Now boys..." Riko slammed her fist onto her palm, grinning sweetly as the boys audibly gulped," You better finish up and return the box to Setsuna. Or. I. make. sure. you. wish. you. weren't. born. to. this. world."

* * *

A/N: What's keeping me going are really all the reviews! ^_^ Thank you so much to everyone who commended the story, it's really what that encourage me to continue. Thank you again!


	14. Winning some and Losing some

After the eventful opening ceremony, Setsuna remained with Akashi throughout the Winter Cup. Much as Akashi has told the team, they did not actually participate in any of the matches, though the uncrowned kings were occasionally subbed in by the coach, bumping up the score a little to comfortably win. Setsuna had watched Seirin match against Too with great concern, and breathed a sigh of relief when they narrowly won the game. When Tetsuya had demonstrated his new Ignite Pass Kai, Akashi was visibly surprised and impressed by his new skill. Setsuna glanced at the grinning Akashi, not doubting that the Emperor was already churning out counter plans if they do face Seirin in the end.

There were a few times where Rakuzan had a few ongoing matches when Akashi and Setsuna were present elsewhere to watch Seirin or the rest of the GoM matches. When she asked Akashi whether they should return to watch and cheer for Rakuzan instead, he had merely smiled," We don't need to. They had it all under control. Now just sit down and watch. Are you not curious who we will face in the end?"

* * *

And in the end, as Setsuna stared up at the tournament map displayed in the hall, she gazed up at the name, Shutoku in thought. It was finally the semi-finals, and through match elimination, Rakuzan will now be facing against them. Akashi had already left, making final preparations for the game.

"Ara, ara. Now that's _someone_ I hadn't seen for a very long time…" When Setsuna turned to see who it was, she was equally surprised to see the polite long-haired brunette.

"…Kamiya senpai…" Setsuna greeted her, quietly observing Akashi's ex-girlfriend. In light elegant foot steps, the beautiful brunette had joined by her side, staring up together at the tournament board.

"I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." Kamiya chuckled," There's no way Seijuro would have quit basketball even when he's now in high school."

Wincing at the familiar way Kamiya still addressed him, Setsuna clasped her hands together behind her back, asking, "And you are here cheering for Shutoku?"

Kamiya smiled enigmatically, gesturing to the stadium hall, extending a wordless invitation to watch the semi-finals together," My boyfriend is in the team, of course I have to be here to cheer for him."

Setsuna blinked though did not vocalize her surprise, nonetheless Kamiya laughed," I can't always remain pinning for a guy who doesn't love me. Maybe if there's time, I can introduce him to you later. So you did attend Rakuzan in the end…"

Both girls settled comfortably at the front row, watching both the Shutoku and Rakuzan team bowing to each other at the start of the match. Setsuna tilted her head in question, though Kamiya only smiled bitterly," Are you two going out together?"

"Sei kun chose you then. What makes you think we will be together?" Setsuna asked, her disposition growing moody thinking back on how everything started.

Kamiya gaped at her openly, then shaking her head, laughing though Setsuna could tell it was not unkindly. The Shutoku vs Rakuzan match started without further ado, the two girls turned their attention to the match, momentarily putting aside their differences.

* * *

"Heeeee…." Setsuna watched as the first quarter progresses," The No. 10 player guarding Seijuro isn't bad at all. His passes are insanely accurate and he has a very good grasp with the court situation."

Kamiya smiled," I'm not as familiar with basketball as you and Seijuro but yes… Takao is a very good player. And I'm very proud of him."

"Hmmmm~" Setsuna observed Takao with more focus, wondering how he had managed to capture the heart of the notoriously difficult to court, Kamiya. She briefly wondered if he know his current girlfriend used to date the guy he is guarding now.

 _This Takao guy is really something though. Guarding against Seijuro takes a lot of courage and concentration. But…_ Setsuna turned her attention back to Akashi who had simply watched Midorima score his signature High Projectile Three. _It's strange for him to start from the first quarter of the match. He's planning something…_

The first quarter and second quarter ended soon enough with a tie and the second half was about to begin.

"Hmm? Rakuzan isn't so strong after all." Kamiya commented," Is that really the full strength of Seijuro?"

"Rakuzan doesn't only compose of Seijuro himself, Kamiya senpai… And… Akashi haven't use his trump card. You should see for yourself…"

As the players started sauntering back into the court in preparation for third quarter, Kamiya gasped when Setsuna suddenly stood up, her eyes focused on Akashi. Kamiya peered below in curiosity, she noted that he was talking amiably to a guy that appears to be Setsuna's cousin.

"That idiot…" Setsuna muttered under her breath, watching Kagami stand in front of Akashi, looking down at him provokingly. The girls were seated too far to hear their conversation but Akashi had surprised them yet again, when he had pushed the taller and bigger Kagami down.

Kamiya did not exactly know the relationship between the three, but given Setsuna's worried countenance, she could make a calculated guess. She thought perhaps it was no longer necessary for her to withhold that information.

"Seijuro does have feelings for you…" Kamiya started off, capturing Setsuna's attention again," It was obvious even when he was dating me back in Teiko. When we broke up…"

* * *

-About a year back in the coffee place-

"I'm attending Rakuzan upon graduation." Akashi relayed this to Kamiya when she asked which school he would be attending.

"…Rakuzan… is one of the top schools in Kyoto right?" Kamiya asked, immediately grasping the situation.

"You are correct. My father will be relocating to Kyoto for further expansion for the family business. He has requested for my presence there upon graduation."

Tomoe felt a shiver done her spine, her family has limited business clout over at Kyoto or any parts of the world except Tokyo, signaling an end to her usefulness. She knew where this conversation will be heading but pretended to be oblivious." O…Oh I see. That's too bad you can't a-attend Shutoku. But I can always make time to visit you when there's a long holiday. Oh, and we can continue to t…"

"Tomoe." Akashi cut her off.

"I can even ask my papa if I can transfer to Rakuzan too! He knows the principal… Le-Let me text him…"

" _Tomoe_." Akashi's stern voice startled Kamiya, immediately stopping her fidgeting. It was a voice that demanded obedience, and Kamiya knew if she were to lift her head to look at Akashi, it would have been a cold look of indifference.

"Tomoe." Akashi said with a sense of finality," Let's terminate our relationship."

"…There's nothing I could say to change your mind, can I?" Kamiya felt tears pricking down.

"Yes."

Kamiya swiftly brushed her tears away, looking on at Akashi with indignation," Noted. However, please allow me to ask you a few questions that has been bothering me for a while."

Akashi nodded. It was not much of surprise for Akashi to see Kamiya compose herself so quickly. She is from an aristocratic family dating back to the Edo period, and was appropriately educated to deal matters with politeness and poise. Kamiya continued," Is Kuroko attending the school with you?"

The red-haired sidestepped the question," I have not told her of my intention."

"So it's only a matter of time once she learn of your decision." Kamiya read in-between the lines and Akashi wisely neither confirm nor deny her accusations.

"I'm aware that your heart always lies with another, but I had hoped I can convince you otherwise. Why do you still date me?"

"You are part of a noble family, something my father will not protest to. Despite how popular you are, deep inside, you are actually a calculative person. Otherwise, you would not be able to sit here so calmly, listening to my reasoning. It's a quality that is necessary for one to take on the Akashi name. It's truly a shame as this would have been a very beneficial relationship to both our families."

"And she lacks such quality?"

"The Akashi name is a heavy burden." He answered," One that I do not wish to afflict on someone who is unaccustomed to this world."

Kamiya smiled knowingly, something that unnerved Akashi a little, as if she know something that he does not. The look was gone in a flash however, Kamiya schooled her features upon replying," I see. Let's part in at least amiable terms then."

* * *

"Do you really have what it takes to love Akashi?" Kamiya looked on at her coldly," The irony is that he had cared so much about you that he had decided that both of you can't be together. For a guy who will be inheriting the massive Akashi fortune, he will have to be content with marrying someone not out of love, but convenience."

Setsuna had not replied, her eyes watery and dulled in sadness from the true revelations behind Sei-kun's actions. Both she and 'Setusna' had seen what type of world Akashi will be in, it was a place that has no room to talk about sentimentality, and it becomes a type of weakness that those people would pounce on.

But as the girls continued to watch the second half, mostly Kamiya in abject horror the way how Shutoku was played like a fiddle succumbing to Akashi's emperor eye and game strategy, Setsuna just wondered how in the world when Akashi could see so well into the 'future' of his opponents' moves, had failed to see nor understand both their feelings. When the game ended, with Rakuzan securing its place in the finals, Setsuna finally resolved to clear this mess with him once the Winter Cup is over.

"…I'm going to find my boyfriend." Kamiya stood up, her voice a little shaken affected by the game outcome. Setsuna glanced up at Kamiya, surprised yet again by the determined look that she had. Even though Shutoku had lost, not one of them, including the school supporters have wavered in the face of defeat. Setsuna nodded," Please… allow me to go with you."

* * *

"I don't think… I can cheer you up right now…" Takao said to his partner, his tears streaming on his face, despite his strong attempts to hold it in.

"Figures…" Midorima sighed, his eyes reflecting deep regret," But same for me… It is remorseful to lose…"

"KAZU KUN!" Kamiya shouted down the hallway, causing Takao to blink back his tears. Setsuna could be seen standing right beside her, both girls catching their breath, it was a long way to run from the spectator stand to the hallway.

"Ah… Tomoe chan…" That was all Takao managed to say before his girlfriend had ran and tackled him into a hug, also in tears.

"It's okay, Kazu kun… It's okay." Kamiya sniffed," You did your best." Takao responded by grabbing her tighter, leaning on her shoulder as the team continued to file out of the hallway.

"Midorima…." Setsuna called out, aware of the tears he had just shed from the defeat. She smacked her fist on his chest lightly," _Next time_."

The green-haired shooting guard took up his shirt wiping off his sweat and the remnants of his tears, walking past Setsuna," Yes. Next time, _definitely_."

Setsuna let the Shutoku players marched past, she continued on to the court, locating the Seirin team standing by the side, getting ready for their warm up on court.

"Suna chan!" Tetsuya was the first to notice her.

"I know I'm not allowed to be in here, so… all the best, Seirin!" Setsuna smiled, waving at the team" I will be cheering for you by the sidelines!"

* * *

Without a word, a tall blonde rested his arm around Setsuna's shoulders, grumbling," Heeeeee… Sunacchi is cheering for Seirin, what about me?"

"Kise!" Setsuna exclaimed, not registering his entrance at all, then pinched his nose making him released her," I cheered for you when you went against Fukuda Sogo, it's Tetsu's turn!"

"Ne ne ne, who is this girl, Kise?" Moriyama asked. Setsuna turned and could see Kise's Kaijo teammates had also started to file in for their warm up.

"I'm Kuroko Setsuna, nice to meet you!" Setsuna greeted cheerfully all the while bowing politely to his seniors," Kise might be an idiot, but please take care of him!"

Kise protest vehemently against the 'idiot' part, while Moriyama stepped up, ready to make a move on the purple-haired beauty, "Kise, you have such a cute friend, why didn't you introduce her to us earlier!?"

"Ah…well… You can turn around and take a look at the Seirin team for one." Kise shrugged, to which Moriyama obliged and could almost see a fiery dangerous aura emitting from the Seirin boys.

"Then secondly," Kise reasoned," She's from Rakuzan and is a _very_ close friend with their basketball team Captain."

"…You mean… the earlier… Akashi Seijuro?" Moriyama asked to which Kise nodded the affirmative.

"AH, NICE TO MEET YOU, Kuroko san!" Moriyama bowed deeply, before running to the other side of the court," But we have to go do our warm ups. See ya!"

Setsuna waved, turning to look at both Tetsuya and Kagami," Regardless of who wins tonight… I just want to say that Seijuro has yet to show all his trump cards."

"He still has more up his sleeves?" Hyuga asked in surprise to which Setsuna nodded," Of course. Emperor eye is something that he developed back in Teiko. Just as how Tetsuya and Kagami had learned new skills, Seijuro would have definitely done so too."

Kagami smacked his fist on his palm, grinning," Then that's even better. The stronger the opponent, the better. I had yet to pay him back for his warm welcome in the opening ceremony."

In response, Kise grabbed a basketball from his teammate, running to the free throw line and performed a smooth lane up. As Kise landed, he smiled," Perhaps you shouldn't worry about Akashi-cchi yet, Kagamicchi. You might not even get to play against him."

Setsuna stepped back towards the hallway, waving energetically at both teams," All the best!"

* * *

She immediately made her way back to the spectator stand, pulling out a notebook and pen from her pocket, "…I have to be the eyes for Seijuro. Regardless of who wins… They will become Rakuzan's next opponent."

It was an intense match between Kaijo and Seirin, Setsuna taking notes on each players' abilities, weaknesses and habits that would be useful for tells on what they will do next. The girl sighed once the third quarter ended, she thought it was truly a pity that Kise had injured his foot during the earlier game against Haizaki.

"Suna." The intimidating Rakuzan Captain called out, sitting beside her," How's the game?"

"Oh, it's already the fourth quarter on the Seirin Kaijo match." Nebuya yawned, stretching his muscles, taking the other seat next to Setsuna," That post-game meeting was hellish long!"

"What took you guys so long?" Setsuna grumbled, handing her notes over to Akashi, who took a quick read through.

"It can't be helped," Mibuchi rubbed his sore neck," That game had a lot to reflect on."

"Which one of them will win and face us? I'll be excited regardless who wins!" Hayama grinned, settling beside Mibuchi.

Setsuna stared at Akashi for a long while to the point he had to ask," What's wrong, Suna?"

The girl immediately shook her head, choosing to focus back on the ongoing match. Whatever she had in mind, Setsuna decided, she will only brooch the matter when the Winter Cup is over. Now is not the time to lose focus, winning is important no matter what. That is at least what she kept telling herself.

"Seirin's leading at the moment." Setsuna supplement the facts to Akashi while the rest of the team speculated by the side," Kise's perfect copy probably have another 2 more minutes. He has yet to recover from his injured foot. Therefore, he's likely to be sub back in the last minute to make the final push. What do you think, Seijuro?"

"Kaijo's pretty good but without Ryota, Seirin is too much for them to handle. Given the gap between the two teams and Kise's new skill of 2 minutes…"

In the end, despite Kise's surpassing his own limit in the final 5 minutes, Seirin ultimately won with Kagami and Tetsuya's tenacity, earning their place for the finals.

"Let's go." Akashi called out, everyone from the Rakuzan team stood up to leave. Setsuna stood up as well, but made no move to go, simply staring out at the now empty court in contemplation.

* * *

Akashi gripped her arm without a word, keenly observing her for any signs of distress. He thought back the list of people that she have met today, and it did not take too long to guess who had the potential to cause her such misery. Right after winning the match against Shutoku, his eyes had immediately seek out of the hundreds of spectators for her. With his excellent eye sight, all it really took was a second to see Setsuna and Kamiya together, making their way out of the spectator stand.

"What did Tomoe say to you?" Akashi demanded, his tone causing her to flinch, a tiny action that only reaffirmed his deduction. When Setsuna looked up at Akashi, she regarded at him in boldness, uttering a name he had not heard from her for the longest time.

" _Sei kun_."

He blinked in surprise. Setsuna swear he had momentarily lost the orange hue of his left eye for a second, but when he blinked yet again, the crimson was gone, his eyes resumed back to be heterochromatic.

"Please let me speak with Kagami for a minute before we leave, Seijuro." Setsuna immediately switched topic, tearing her eyes away from him. Who she really need to talk to wasn't the current Akashi, and it proved to be useless, attempting to draw him out.

Akashi released the grip on her arm, staring at her for a long moment before turning away," Fine. 5 minutes."

He watched her make a quick escape towards the exit, no doubt doing so before he could change his mind. Under normal circumstances, he would never have been so magnanimous, but the momentary loss of control no matter how short, had somewhat shaken the Red Emperor.

Beneath his calm exterior however, there were tumultuous emotions running underneath. While he sauntered out of the venue with both their bags in hand, he thought no matter the results of this Winter Cup, the girl had apparently made her decision with regards to him and Kagami, and he has no idea of the final outcome.

No matter how invincible the Emperor Eye is, it can never foretell matters of the heart.

* * *

A/N: I'm looking for someone to commission an artwork for Akashi and Setsuna! :) Please pm me if you are interested, and do show me your portfolio if you have any. Thank you!


	15. Akashi's answer to love

Setsuna was never a formal member of the Rakuzan basketball team, was neither one of the many managers nor in the extensive network of assistants who help out with the club. Yet, somehow, when Akashi simply asked her to pack her bags to stay in Tokyo for a few days to attend the Winter Cup with him, the teachers never requested a reason from her for her brief absence in school. She was pretty sure Akashi must have done something to ensure her smooth passage to Tokyo but the efficiency behind his actions sometimes astound her.

 _Just how many steps does he think ahead?_ She wondered. _How much political clout does he actually hold in school?_

At the end of every day, Akashi would have her chauffeured back to the Kuroko home for the night, and in the morning, he will have her chauffeured back to the stadium. In some ways, it was no different from Kyoto, like a prisoner with limited freedom. The '5 minutes' that Akashi had given her to find Kagami now almost seems like some kind of big one time offer and thankfully, she never misuse even 1 second of that. She had set out to achieve what she wanted, and what is left is she have to talk to Akashi. Her hands trembled at the thought of speaking to the intimidating emperor, but if she want to move forward into the light, she will have to do it.

On the day of the finals, many have gathered to watch the Seirin Rakuzan finals, especially given how surprising the match up is, the Seirin basketball team was only formed 2 years ago, and yet here they are, competing against the consecutive 5 Winter Cup defending Champion.

While Setsuna queued to get a drink before the start of the match, a male baritone voice called out to her.

"Uncle Masa!" Setsuna waved happily as the older man ran to her, very out of breath," I'm so glad you can make it! Tetsu told me you have work today!"

"...Can't...miss it. Tetsuya's first finals since middle school." Masahiro said, thanking his niece after she ordered an extra drink for him.

"Will Auntie Naomi be able to make it?"

"She was called up for an undercover investigation. Emergency. Unlikely." Masahiro shrugged, slowly leading the way out of the crowd to the spectator stand.

They settled at their seats just in time to see the teams at the tail end of their warm up drill in court.

"Suna..." Masahiro began while watching Tetsuya and his teammates doing layups," Have you given any thought of pursuing the Chicago scholarship again?"

"The letter is still on my desk...I have not told Seijuro about it. It's...It's difficult to find an appropriate time to ask for his opinion."

"I know Akashi kun is a very important person in your life but... this is also an essential life decision." Masahiro hesitated before continuing," I believe Aki and Yuki would want you to attend."

"I know, Uncle Masa, I know..." Setsuna smiled sadly," I just need a bit more time."

Masahiro patted her head in understanding and not another word was exchanged between them while the Finals finally began.

* * *

The first minute in, the match had quickly escalated between Seirin and Rakuzan. Though initially Seirin was leading, Rakuzan quickly overtook them with the combination of Akashi's Emperor Eye, the prowess of the three uncrowned kings and the 'new model' of the phantom sixth man. Slowly but surely however, Seirin managed to come out with countermeasures rendering the team defenseless against their assault.

Ankle breaking an opponent multiple times and paired with Akashi's intimidating presence, it usually would be enough to deal a fatal blow to their psyche, and crumbling the opponent's confidence is half the battle won. Yet, against Kagami and the rest, they had merely fought harder and grew even more determined to score.

Setsuna knew Seirin is very strong, but she had never expect Kagami and Tetsuya to corner Akashi so badly. She was there when Akashi first developed his 'Zone', therefore when she witnessed that he slipped into that territory in the fourth quarter, she clutched her hands tightly, frowning in worry. By handling offense and defense all by himself, it not only severs team play, but also ' _Kizuna_ ', the bonds that the group had so painstakingly built together. She had hoped Akashi would never have to fall on this last resort, a style that she believes _Sei kun_ would never approve of.

"How's Seijuro doing, Suna?" A voice asked as its owner settled on the seat beside her.

"Uncle Omi! You came!" Setsuna exclaimed," I'm glad I told you the venue. Are you able to stay?"

The older man took one glimpse at the scoreboard and the game, he already could surmise that his son is having a difficult time despite the 10 point lead for Rakuzan.

"Just 10 minutes." Masaomi replied, his eyes not leaving the court," Once the game ends, I will have to go. What do you think, Suna?"

Masaomi noted the hesitation from Setsuna so he simply laughed," This old man may not have play for a long time, I still know a thing or two about basketball. I want your honest opinion."

"…Not doing well. Despite the lead, Seirin is cutting closer." Setsuna bit her thumb anxiously," Sei kun just activated his zone by focusing on solo play but…"

"But it's not good enough." Masaomi answered.

"But this is not basketball." Setsuna countered curtly, her eyes ablaze with anger." I hope he understand this, by throwing away teamwork, he gives up on the very fundamental of this game."

* * *

Even with Akashi's zone, it was still not enough against Tetsuya's newly acquired Quasi-Emperor Eye. A few minutes in, Rakuzan buzzed for a time out. Setsuna watched Akashi anxiously, witnessing Mayuzumi standing in front of him talking, no doubt brusque words on his tongue, given the stunned looks from the rest of the players. Setsuna had never seen Seijuro so shaken up before.

When Akashi stood up from the bench and returned to the court however, even from afar, Setsuna could see a change in his demeanor. Just as the rest of the Generation of Miracles who knew the old Akashi, all of them could tell he has returned simply from that one perfect pass to Mibuchi.

Tears streamed down on Setsuna's cheeks, she covered her face with her hands weeping. The joy and relief that Setsuna felt was _indescribable_. She had thought she will never see _Sei kun_ again. The two older men beside her were confused by her outburst, and not wanting to make a scene, she quickly composed herself, wiping her tears on her sleeve. What triggered his change can wait, Setsuna thought, even the championship was no longer important to her. Most essentially was Sei-kun has returned.

As the match continued on, in that short 5 minutes, when Seirin have demonstrated Direct Drive Zone, Setsuna's eyes were set with new determination. Watching them surpassing their limit again and again reignited the flame in her heart. She turned to both Masaomi and Masahiro, requesting permission for two things, all which they allowed her to and one that brought a smile to both quiet men. Masaomi subsequently left once the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the match, unfortunately having to witness his son's first defeat. He told her that he will be at home in Tokyo, and request for Akashi's presence once he is done here.

After bidding goodbye with her uncle, Setsuna ran all the way to the Rakuzan locker room just in time to catch the team filing in for their post-game debrief. She caught sight of the Noisy Trio and Mayuzumi first, with Akashi the furthest away, speaking with the coach.

"SETSUNA!" Hayama was the first to run towards her, bawling his eyes out, grabbing her tight in a hug. Nebuya shortly followed then Mibuchi as well, three huge guys clamoring onto her for moral support. Nebuya being the biggest was also the loudest among the three. Setsuna was more than flustered, her hands not knowing where to go, and her small frame did not allow her to hug all three. It was suffocating, but as she watched the three with fresh tears and snort on their faces, her eyes also grew watery, and she tip-toed to reach and pat their heads in consolation.

Mayuzumi only took one look at the crying group of four and went into the locker room without a word. Akashi had only smiled watching them understandably. The pain of defeat is after all immense. The three eventually released her only after she promised ice cream together later. Her eyes immediately seek out Akashi's, they have not seen each other ever since that fateful day, and they have a lot to discuss. For now, however, the promise of 'later' is enough.

* * *

"Welcome back, Sei-kun." Setsuna grinned radiantly, just like the first day they met each other.

"Ah… It's good to be back." Akashi replied. Both of them wanted to say more, Setsuna nodded in acknowledgement," I will wait for you, don't worry."

Next, Setsuna ran to the Seirin locker room where the team were still cheering and overwhelmed by their hard-earned victory. Tetsuya had grabbed and lifted her in a joyful hug and though in her heart, she lamented Rakuzan's loss, she also felt happy for her cousin's latest victory.

"Tetsu, Tetsu… I'm so glad you found your answer." Setsuna smiled, her fingers wiping his tears away.

"What about you, Suna? Have you?" Tetsuya asked in concern. Even though he was still reeling from delight, her sweet cousin still worry for her.

"Yes, I did. I have told Kagami as well. Right?" Setsuna turned to look at Tetsuya's light, and in response, the red head laughed, "Unfortunately, she did. She broke my heart truly."

Setsuna smacked her fist on Kagami's chest playfully," And yet you are the one who said I'm always like a sister to you."

"That's pretty kind compared to how you said I'm like a fatherly figure to you! Do I look so old?!" Kagami jested.

Tetsuya was rather astonished. Setsuna then beat him answering his next question," I will need to speak to Sei-kun. I have no idea what happened during the match, but I'm glad he's back."

Tetsuya nodded, giving her hand a squeeze," No matter what, I will be right behind you."

After a few high fives and hugs, Setsuna returned to the spectator stand to watch the award ceremony. As per her promise with her seniors, she took them to an ice cream joint nearby, allowing them to vent and lament about their loss, while Akashi remain at the stadium attending to his duties as Captain.

* * *

It was only an hour later where Akashi and Setsuna were finally done with their obligations. After telling him that she had already requested permission to stay at the Akashi manor in Tokyo for the night, both of them went straight to Masaomi's study as per the patriarch's instruction. Setsuna determinedly followed Akashi with their hands held tight, despite repeated reassurance from the emperor that he can deal with this alone. Once the teenagers stepped into the study, Masaomi finished signing whatever document that he was looking at before attending to them. He noted in mild amusement at their intertwined hands, but his cold countenance betrayed none of that.

The man cut straight to the point," As per our agreement, Seijuro. You have failed to achieve what we have decided upon. I will give you a choice. Either you attend the arranged marriage interviews...Or quit basketball."

Akashi said nothing. Both outcomes are unacceptable, it was as good as asking to choose between Setsuna or the memory of his mother, Shiori. When placed on the scale that way, it was easier for him to decide. Before he could respond however, Setsuna had cut in," Why would you want Sei kun to quit basketball, Uncle Omi?"

"What is the purpose of participating in a sport when you have already lost? It is simply a waste of time and energy. Rakuzan's basketball practice is intensive. By redirecting his time elsewhere, his excellence in other areas are better ensured."

"...Uncle Omi, please pardon my rudeness in the next coming minutes." Setsuna bowed in apology, taking a deep breath before continuing," Why do you always measure everything in terms of first place or nothing else? Is victory so important that everything else should be forsaken?"

* * *

" _Is 1st place so important that everything else should be forsaken?_ " A 17 year old Yuki jabbed her finger on Masaomi's shoulders angrily," Why do you always brush off our concern for you? Shiori and Aki are so worried for you."

The purple-haired girl in the Rakuzan uniform point at the tiny flower by Masaomi's feet," The view on top is spectacular and encompassing. You can plan multiple steps to victory because you could see better from there. But if you fall, as you pick yourself up, you can notice the things that are too small to see from the top. The flower by your feet. The breeze blowing at your back. Aki standing shoulder to shoulder with you. Shiori... and I cheering for you two. Aren't these little things more important than victory itself? Without these little things and its process, won't victory feel empty and bland?"

* * *

 _Ah ah... Yuki... This is your daughter alright. Kind, strong-willed and naive to boot._ Masaomi blinked in reminiscence, desperately trying to hide the smile threatening to erupt on his facial features.

His sharp-eyed son however caught the growing edges of his smile, surprised by the effect Setsuna had on him.

"Uncle Omi... Quitting basketball is not even an option. Especially not after that spectacular match that he just had. If Sei kun must choose. He should choose to attend the arranged marriage interviews." Setsuna continued but not without grinning manically," I do not know what sort of girls you have in mind or how powerful and rich their family are. And honestly, I don't care."

"I will crash the interview." Setsuna crossed her arms haughtily,"I will tell them Sei kun is a controlling sadistic monster. I will play the jilted lover. I will flip the table and mess up the venue, making sure it will fail and no girl would want to be near him even with a 10 foot pole."

Masaomi could not contain his amusement anymore, erupting into a long hearty laughter at Setsuna's poorly thought out solution. This uncaring attitude, this single-minded brashness that almost borders towards insanity.

 _This is truly also your daughter, idiot Aki._

As his laughter died down, he peered at the girl who took after his two best friends so much. Akashi quickly took this opportunity, voicing out his opinion.

"Father," Akashi called out and this time, he voluntarily held on to Setsuna's hand,"As you can see, both choices are equally impossible. Suna will marry me one day, irregardless of your approval. Nonetheless, I did lose this bet. I will present you an alternative shortly. In the mean time, please excuse us."

Setsuna was flabbergasted by Akashi's sudden declaration, all the while he had dragged her physically out of the study, before she could bow hastily to Masaomi in apology.

* * *

Masaomi sighed as his study room door slammed shut with the teenagers' departure. The old Akashi reached over to the photo frame on his desk. It contained the identical photo that was also on display in the living room, the beautiful crimson-haired Shiori beaming happily at the camera with an umbrella at hand. He gazed softly at his late wife, the woman he loved and was so lucky to be married with.

"You are right as always, Shiori." Masaomi briefly glide his finger over her face, wondering what she would say if she was here. He deftly open the clip holding the frame together, removing the photo from its holder. Beneath her photo, Masaomi had hidden another. His tears fell on the second photo and he hastily wipe it away.

It was a group photo of four high school friends together in their Rakuzan basketball jerseys, grinning gleefully at the camera, each of them holding a gold medal in hand. Aki had grabbed hold of Masaomi by the shoulder, pointing at the camera smiling with tears in his eyes. Yuki and Shiori each stood beside the two grinning boys, laughing away.

"Perhaps this is meant to be, eh? Aki. Yuki." Masaomi smiled gently.

Only silence in the room embraced the man as he wept alone.

In happiness? In sadness? Only he knows.

.

* * *

Their foot steps echoed in the long empty corridor towards Akashi's room, one set of footsteps steady and purposeful, while the other lithe but unsure. As the door of his room closed with some sense of finality, the two childhood friends however made no movement to settle down. Setsuna was still shell-shocked, Akashi has so many things he want to say and ask, he do not even know where to begin. They only regarded each other quietly for a long moment.

Akashi began slowly, releasing the grip on her hand, "Did you ever wonder how my mother passed away? She always had a weak constitution yes, but we have access to the best doctors and yet, nothing could save her."

There was a tense moment of silence, Akashi gathered courage to talk about one of his deepest anxieties. Talking about Shiori is akin to ripping off a bandage from a fresh bleeding wound. The emperor is tired however. By not telling Setsuna, this gap between them will never cease to be. On Setsuna's end, she was openly astonished since it was a topic Akashi had always steered clear from.

"My mother died from a weak heart, induced by chronic stress. Ever since my father inherited the family conglomerate, the demands as a wife of an Akashi increased exponentially for her. My father did his best to protect her, but it's the women of those powerful families who were most poisonous, a place my father has no influence over. You have been to a few soirees with me, and you should have seen first-hand how things work. Those were merely the tip of the iceberg, since you are just a guest and friend of the Akashi family."

"When she passed away, standing in front of her casket, I made a promise with her and myself." Akashi closed their distance, gently cupping Setsuna's face in his hand, gazing at her tenderly.

"I _will_ protect you. No matter how much I desire, I _must_ protect you from her fate. For years, I had good control of myself, even dating Tomoe to test my resolve. I thought even if we were to date or marry other people, it would have been okay so long you are safe and happy. But that day happened."

Akashi clenched his teeth in a grim expression but his hand never left her," …What the other Seijuro did to you are my true desires. Strip away all these layers of reasoning, I want absolute control over you, keep you on a leash so you will never _ever_ leave me. Just as you are to me, I want your mind to be consumed by thoughts of me, your body to be mine and your soul to yearn for me. That is the depth of my feelings for you. It is a selfish love and it disgust even myself."

"If you want to run, now's the time, Suna." His hand fell back to his side, turning away from her.

.

Setsuna closed her eyes in thought, she could hear _her voice_ again in the deepest recess of her mind.

* * *

A/N: *waves* It's almost the end. This Chapter's name "Akashi's answer to love" refers to both Masaomi and Seijuro. :) Please let me know your thoughts before the finale!


	16. Setsuna's answer to love

Suna was once again returned to the calm seaside in her mind, the mild-mannered Setsuna standing right beside her. She looked up to the clear, blue sky, the sun no longer shaded by clouds. The gentle twin wordlessly embraced the cheerful Suna, and upon release, Setsuna turned and slowly wade into the sea. As the ocean waves hit her feet gently over and over again, Suna shouted for Setsuna to stop.

 _Looks like you don't need me anymore, Suna._

"…I always need you. You are a part of me." Suna pleaded for her to stay.

 _You are right, therefore I'm not disappearing. I'm just returning back to you. It's funny coming from me really, but you and Sei kun are so alike. Please clear things up with him this time. Otherwise, you will miss each other again._

"Setsuna…"

 _Please help me to say Thank you and Good-bye to Kagami-san. Even if for such a short time, I truly feel alive again. Even if I only saw him as a shadow of our father._

"…Thank you… Thank you for always protecting me." Suna closed her eyes again, letting the sea breeze guide her.

* * *

"You are not repulsive to me, Sei-kun." Setsuna replied. She slowly opened her azure bright blue eyes and those had reflected with such life and vibrancy, Akashi was once again astonished, witnessing another change in her aura and demeanor. Yet, the emperor instinctively knew this is the _true_ Setsuna he is now speaking to.

Setsuna continued," I also made a promise with Auntie Shiori. …We talked before she shortly passed away, and I promised that I will always remain by you and Uncle Omi's side. I am grateful in your need to protect me, but have you ever consider how I feel or whether I actually need to be protected?"

"Sei… I love Auntie Shiori but I'm also not her. This kind of protection? That makes you and me miserable? I don't need it." Setsuna crossed the room, standing in front of him again, and was somewhat surprised to see the tears in his eyes.

She did what he had done years ago, she wipe them away with her fingers. "People like you and Kamiya senpai are strong people… Yet who can these strong people turn to in their weakest moment? If you can't trust that I can protect myself, then have faith in something else."

Setsuna held on to his limp hand firmly, as if to convey that she is right _here_ with him.

"Trust that I will at least be there to catch you."

Silence descended upon the room again, Setsuna had said her piece, patiently waiting for Akashi's response. His eyes flickered between her and the floor, seemingly digesting what she had just said, a revelation finally slowly dawning upon him.

Just like the day when the 6 year old Akashi had first met Setsuna, he had allowed fear to take control of him.

He had chosen to forget everything and run, than face everything and rise.

He had once feared that his only place of respite, his Teiko team will abandon him like his late mother did.

To protect himself, he chose to abandon others than allowing these people to abandon him.

He almost made the same mistake with his Rakuzan team mates earlier, choosing to sever their ties to obtain victory.

And it took the same girl to remind him. Asking him to _face_ his fear, but with her always by his side.

It was a long while till he suck in a deep breath and spoke again.

"…Ever since the day we talked in the Teiko basketball club room, I know I can't just treat you like a childhood friend any longer. Before I could put into any action to make you mine however, Uncle Aki then told me of your intention to leave. I felt betrayed but most of all, guilty. I was greedy and assumed you will always be with me, and that was just punishment for being over-confident. But I realized finally that even if you are not here physically with me..."

Akashi took another deep breath, composing himself again, issuing a final warning, "You have not run… And that's your only window of escape."

Setsuna stared back at the intimidating emperor with determination, not even flinching or backing away an inch under his intense gaze.

Akashi close their distance but stopped just an inch away, not touching her, he tilted his head slightly, his hot breath fanning on Setsuna's lips and crimson eyes staring at it hungrily.

 _Waiting_.

* * *

"Sei…" Setsuna inhaled sharply," The day I met you, it was already too late."

Akashi wrenched her forward, pulling her flush against him, their lips clashed together voraciously, years of pent up love and frustration at work. The crimson emperor tilt his head closer, his tongue immediately prying her lips open so he could taste the depths of her mouth. Setsuna gladly obeyed and he was well-rewarded with the lingering taste of vanilla off her tongue, no doubt from the ice cream she had earlier. He worked past the seams of her inner lips, rasping over each other's teeth, enjoying the heat of her breath in his mouth and the dull vibration of Setsuna's gasp against his lips. Their tongues continued to tangle together in fervent desire, hands touching each other urgently and gripping tightly, fearful that this was all a fragment of their dream.

A few stumbling steps and Setsuna was pressed against the wall, like a bird now trapped in a gilded cage but all too willing so long she is with him. The girl could feel the muscles of Akashi's chest and arms, hard and taut against hers. To Akashi, Setsuna is lean yet soft, and feverish from their passion, these sensations were far better than he had ever imagined.

They parted eventually, panting heavily in a desperate need of air, both sets of eyes glazed and dilated with pleasure. Forehead to forehead, their lips eventually returned, though the kisses have mellowed to a slow and lazy indulgence that only spoke of deep affection and ardent promises.

"Marry me, Suna." Akashi asked when they broke apart again.

Setsuna giggled, "Last I checked. You have already declared this intention to your father without seeking my opinion."

"And now I'm asking you. Answer me." Akashi demanded in his typical emperor fashion.

"Yes… Yes and yes. I really thought you would never ask."

"And let those who object with just cause, speak now or forever hold their peace." Akashi waited one mocking second for objection, and quickly sealed the deal with a peck on Setsuna's smiling lips before releasing her.

* * *

They laced their hands together, walking towards the sofa, both feeling too raw and vulnerable to be back out to reality yet. There are still many challenges they had to face together, and they want to savor their newly affirmed relationship for now. Akashi wrapped his strong arms round her waist possessively, and Setsuna settled against him comfortably.

"...Ne, Sei..." Setsuna hesitantly began," I realized you never ask me about Kagami at all."

"There's no need to since I already have the answer."

"You do?"

He sighed, brushing his hair up in a tired gesture," Before I left the stadium to meet up with you and the rest at the ice cream joint, I bump into Kagami kun."

Setsuna immediately raise her head looking up at Akashi in surprise. The emperor observed her in return taciturnly, still holding her tight but not caring to elaborate further," He briefly explained about what you see in him. But do I need to worry about anything going on with you two?"

The amethyst girl shook her head vehemently," No, no! He's a good friend and I respect him for his passion. On that day after the Seirin Kaijo match, I actually left to explain this to him."

Akashi is content with her answer by not further commenting, choosing to burrow his head to her hair wordlessly. Setsuna immediately realized this was a significant change of Akashi.

He _trust_ her.

Her eyes turned a little misty from this realization, telling herself never to squander this chance Akashi has not easily given her.

"You still have something on your mind." Akashi stated easily, shifting himself to sit with Setsuna leaning on him again. They did not continue to speak for a while, the girl nestled her head on his shoulders, taking a deep breath against his neck for his scent. Setsuna truly feel she belongs here with him, which makes the next thing she want to say even more difficult.

"…I wanted to wait… a little while more to ask you… Of course, you can just tell me right now if you don't agree… It won't be immediately anyway… I will at least finish 1 more term."

Setsuna rambled on, obviously not at ease regarding the next topic, but Akashi silenced her with a gentle peck on her hair. She sighed, lifting her head a little to gaze straight into his eyes, though their hands remain tight on each other.

"The scholarship offer from Chicago still stands. The school is still keen to take me in despite a year late. I have also spoken with Uncle Omi and Uncle Masa, both of them are agreeable for me to go if I want to."

* * *

"Then… do you want to?" Akashi braced himself for her answer.

"I…It's at least 3 years, Sei…"

"That's not what I asked."

Setsuna sighed again but decided that what Akashi needs is a straight answer.

"Yes, I want to. It is a dream of mine. Of my parents as well. Especially after watching the Finals earlier. I truly want to play basketball again."

Akashi smiled, patting her head," Then go. Just promise me that you will come back to me."

"Of course I will… But are you sure…? Do…Do you want to consult with _Seijuro_ first?" Setsuna was honestly rather taken aback from his answer.

Akashi laughed, a short deep rumbling laugh, the sort that makes Setsuna want to curl her toes and hug him tight. Greedily, she want to hear that more.

"Do you want to speak with him to confirm his thoughts?" Akashi asked with mirth in his eyes.

"I..I don't mind, but can you switch back at will?"

"Something that I can control, but not him." Akashi simply stated, he blinked once, then twice, and the mismatched-eyed boy returned.

Setsuna gulped discernibly, fearful of what he would say, but Akashi merely smirked, tilting her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye, "You can go so long you do two things for me."

Before Setsuna could ask, Akashi leaned in, capturing her in yet another searing kiss. It was strange, she has just kissed this person, yet it was also different. The kiss was bruising, dominating and passionate, like a predator bearing down on its prey. It conveyed the true weight of his love, willing her to submit to his sweet ministrations. Eventually his lips leave its prize, beginning to trace a line of hungry kisses along her jaw, teasing breathy gasps from her mouth with each one. Upon reaching her neck, he applied a sweet pleasant pressure on the side of her throat, eliciting a gasp from her. The familiarity Akashi demonstrated with her body only served to hitch her breath and further colored her cheeks.

When Akashi released her, and as she looked into his eyes again breathlessly, it had reverted back to its crimson shade. However, he was frowning, focusing at the spot of her neck where _Seijuro_ lingered.

"S...Something there?" Setsuna asked touching the spot innocently, she could not see from her angle. Akashi sighed, hugging her tight again.

"You can see for yourself in the mirror later. I can't believe he had just try to teach me a lesson. You have two very possessive boyfriends pinning for you."

Setsuna giggled," Double the possessiveness, double the love. Bring it on."

The girl was really grateful that Akashi was accepting of the idea. Three years is a long time, and there is a very likely chance she will have to stay even longer. She is determined, however, if she do not pursue this dream, she will regret it for the rest of her life.

"I love you, Sei." Setsuna whispered, snuggling close to Akashi, while his hand wrapped protectively over her shoulders.

Just three simple words, but she hoped it conveyed just how much he meant to her.

Setsuna felt a small whiff of breath on her hair, no doubt from a smirk she could not see from the current position.

" _And, I you._ "

.

.

* * *

Omake : ~The Next Morning~

Masaomi was sitting at the dining table with a document file in hand, nodded in thanks to his head butler who refill his cup of Darjeeling tea, when Akashi stepped in to the room.

"Good morning, father." Akashi greeted as if nothing out of ordinary had happened. He made no motion to sit down to join his father at the breakfast table, choosing to stand by the door as if to leave at a moment's notice.

"…Can I have the Akashi heirloom ring you gave mother?" Akashi asked simply out of the blue. Without any change in his expression, Masaomi motioned to the butler beside him, whom immediately bowed and left the dining room. The older Akashi then gestured his son over, pointing at the documents he was just reading earlier.

"I have a very interesting business proposal lying on my desk this early morning. Care to explain?"

Akashi plainly stated," You told me this subsidiary of our family business is struggling. Hand the subsidiary to me. If I can bring it to double the profit in 3 years as outlined in those documents, I trust you have no objection to my marriage with Suna."

Masaomi chuckled in amusement,"3 years. You time it such that you can marry her once she is back? Are you so confident that you can bring it to profit? Business and the pet projects I have been giving you are two different matters."

Akashi smiled coldly at his father," My words are absolute. If I'm not confident, I won't have brought this before you."

"I trust this is the alternative you spoke of last night. Very well. We will see how well you can do." Masaomi returned to his breakfast nonchalantly.

The head butler had returned to the room, bringing a navy blue velvet ring box to the younger Akashi. The red emperor opened it, taking one look of the ring before closing and uttering a thank you to the butler.

"I will take my leave now, father." Akashi bowed politely to his father.

"C…Congratulations on your engagement, Seijuro." Masaomi replied without looking at him.

Akashi blinked in surprise, this is probably as far as his father could admit to his face that he approved of this arrangement.

Before he left the room, Akashi smiled," Thank you."

* * *

A/N: This story is now complete! :) Have you enjoyed it? Please let me know your thoughts of the story or if you wish to continue to see more of Akashi and Setsuna.


	17. Side Story: Best Birthday Present Ever

A/N: This series may have ended, but you can check out the sequel that will comprise of many one-shots, **Forever with you, my Winter Empress**! You can click on my author name and search for it. :) Thank you very much for everyone's support!

A present for everyone who reviewed, fav and followed! :) Thank you so much to iciclefangAJ, EmeraldNorth, Reo-kun, James Harden, Tatz Candy, belladu57, awefanfic , bizzy, Dark Void Princess 21, Shiranai Atsune unknownher ConflictingSoulzz NaruLoveAnime simsimchocolatte ,gigants and guest reviewers!

This assumes that you have watch the OVA Episode 75.5! If you haven't, you should because that's the cutest episode ever!

* * *

"Eh, Satsuki? What's up?" Setsuna asked over the phone, slipping a bookmark in her book and putting it down. A few weeks have passed since the Winter Cup, and things have finally settled back down to its usual rhythm. Setsuna was reading a book in the living room, settling in front of the fireplace, when Momoi called.

"Hmm? Sei kun? Yea, he's with me now, why?" Setsuna glanced over at her fiancé who was currently sitting beside her. Hearing his name, Akashi looked up from his book in curiosity.

"…Uh huh. …Really? Of course I would love to go! Okay, let me ask him." Setsuna put a hand over the phone, leaning over to Akashi," Satsuki ask if we are free on 31st January. She's organizing a basketball outing with the Teiko team in Tokyo, can we go?"

Akashi picked up his phone checking his calendar," It falls on a Saturday. Sure, we can make it."

"Sei kun says okay too! Looking forward to it! Ah, 31st Jan is Tetsu's birthday, isn't it?" Setsuna smiled then laughed before continuing," Send me a photo of the scarf! Oh, and the venue details too! Okay, talk to you later!"

* * *

The amethyst girl flipped her phone shut, turning to Akashi. The emperor had already put his book down as well, his hand affectionately reaching over to hold hers. Ever since they started to be in the relationship, the two childhood friends always find little excuses, openings to simply touch each other. Hugging. Holding hands. Touching his arm for his attention. Tugging her hair behind her ears. It all felt so natural that Setsuna wondered how she had managed to survive for years without these.

"So what else did she say?" Akashi asked, bringing her attention back to him.

"It doubles up as a birthday celebration for Tetsu. Satsuki is too shy to ask him out alone for a date. She said Tetsu, Kise and Aomine are already onboard with the idea, but…"

"Midorima and Murasakibara?"

"Knowing Midorima's personality, surely he won't miss this out, but the problem is Murasakibara… You know how he is… and he's all the way in Akita…" Setsuna started fiddling with Akashi's fingers absentmindedly," It just won't be the same without him."

Akashi pondered for a moment then reached for his phone again, while gripping her offending hand playfully," Leave this to me. I will need to make a few calls."

"To?" Setsuna laughed, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"To people who can make it more enticing for him to go." Akashi smiled enigmatically, his fingers now simply fiddling with the ring on her finger,"Maiubo is not the only motivator that he has, contrary to popular belief."

Finally the day arrived, much to the excitement of Setsuna. She woke up early setting to work on an exquisite obento for the group, wrapping it carefully in a cloth, then hurried to head out to the station, hand in hand with Akashi.

* * *

The two 'lovebirds' as Mibuchi like to tease them of, were somewhat different from the past.

Through Setsuna's eyes, Akashi appears to smile more, considering he had never done so, genuinely in the past. He is now sometimes caught with the gentlest expression in his eyes, gazing at Setsuna like she meant the whole world to him. To her, beneath all the layers, this gentle and loving Akashi is who he really is, if not of the type of environment that they are in. Though, in front of others, he still remains the same, wisely refraining from wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Setsuna is his only exception. And the girl is content with that.

Through Akashi's eyes, Setsuna also appears to finally be at peace with herself. ' _Suna_ ' tried to hide her pain by acting brash and cheerful, while ' _Setsuna_ ' protect herself by being polite and keeping a careful distance away from other people. Though she still look out to the distance sometimes in deep thought, her eyes were no longer sorrowful, but it is filled with determination and hope for her future.

* * *

After a two hours train ride to Tokyo, both of them were walking and chatting about school when Setsuna caught sight of the old Teiko Team at their meeting point.

"Ah, Akashi kun! Suna chan!" Momoi waved energetically at the duo. Setsuna hugged her in greeting," Satsuki!"

"Yo, everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting." Akashi smiled.

"Akashiichi, Sunacchi, you two came all the way from Kyoto, didn't you?"

"Yes. Kuroko, Happy birthday." Akashi replied.

"Tetsu, happy birthday! Here's my present for you." Setsuna rummaged her bag, handing him a small box wrapped with a ribbon. Tetsuya opened the present after expressing his thanks, revealing a pair of gloves.

"It's not handmade like Satsuki's scarf. But I got it so you can wear them together." Setsuna smiled.

"Hm…" Kise counted, "There's five of us here but…"

"Murasakibara?" Midorima asked.

"Ah. He will be coming soon." Akashi answered.

"Gooooooood Morningggggg~" Speaking of the devil, the purple-haired giant called out from the bushes, ambling towards the group holding his bag.

The group expressed their surprise with Murasakibara's appearance, so Setsuna explained,"Rakuzan and Yosen are going to have a practice match tomorrow. Both school coaches were pretty keen after the Winter Cup. But because of the distance, Akashi suggested for it to be held in Tokyo instead."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh! Akashi kun, Suna chan, thank you so much! Then that's everyone!" Momoi gushed, happy that everyone managed to make it for the outing.

* * *

After settling their bags on the bench and finish warm ups, they started the basketball match without further ado, with Satsuki handling the tip off. Setsuna sat down and watch the game, though the group did invite her in, she respectfully decline, wanting the Generation of Miracles to have their fun first. Satsuki soon settled down beside her, catching up on one another while watching the boys play. When Aomine and Tetsuya were seen cooperating as partners on a shot, the pink-haired girl with tears in her eyes, was ecstatic that the two, and the team have finally made up, just like old times.

After a while, the basketball rolled to their feet, when the girls looked up, the Teiko boys were all grinning at the both of them.

"Come on, you two. Join us." Akashi waved them over.

"Me? Is that okay?" Momoi asked, to which Akashi replied," Of course. Everyone is waiting."

Setsuna stood up first, pulling Momoi's hand," Come on! Let's go show the boys what we girls are made of."

"It's being a while since we play together, Suna chan." Tetsuya said.

"Momocchi, Sunacchi, hurry up!" Kise added on.

"Just because one of you are a manager and the other is out of practice, doesn't mean I will go easy on you two." Aomine taunted.

"Just because I haven't play for a while doesn't mean you can underestimate me, Ahomine! Bring it on!" Setsuna retorted petutantly while stretching her muscles, with the navy-haired boy disagreeing vehemently with his nickname.

.

.

* * *

"In the end, only Akashi seemed to have never lost a match." Aomine grumbled as everyone stopped the game, quenching their thirst.

"Is that the case?" Akashi wondered, sipping on his drink.

"Despite not playing for a while, Suna appears to still be at the top of her game though." Kise commented.

"Mmm… But it feels stagnant though." Setsuna answered, stretching her limbs," It took all I have just to keep up with you guys, I have to work out more to recover my stamina."

"When are you going to Chicago?" Momoi asked, Midorima, Kise and Aomine in particular were surprised since this is the first time they have heard about it. Murasakibara just yawned.

"May. 3 more months once this school term ends." Setsuna smiled sadly," I will still come back to visit during term holidays. Don't worry, Satsuki, we will keep in touch!"

Murasakibara's stomach could be heard growling, so he asked," It's getting late. How about we end the gathering now?"

The rest agreed but before disbanding, Momoi suggested to take a group photo. The team huddled close together, while Setsuna stood on the right, beside her fiancé. Mursakibara, Aomine and Midorima continued to bicker, Setsuna could not resist but laugh thinking how similar the group are as with Masaomi and her father. Just before the shutter goes off however, Akashi had grabbed Setsuna's shoulder, pulling her closer. This action had took the girl in surprise, causing her to look at him instead of facing the camera.

* * *

After the photo taking, they went off separately to change and when they gathered back, it was brought up that Tetsuya will be heading to Kagami's house next for his birthday celebration. Since it was such a rare opportunity, Tetsuya decided to ask if they were able to join him as well, to which all agreed.

As they slowly make their way to the bus stop to Kagami's house, Momoi walked by Setsuna's side, bringing up something that has been bothering her for a while.

"Ne ne, Suna chan. When we were playing earlier, I noticed that you have a ring hooked round a necklace. Did someone gave it to you?"

Setsuna pulled her necklace out from her shirt, holding the gold sapphire ring for Momoi to have a better look.

She then explained," You are talking about this? This is my engagement ring."

Momoi came to an abrupt stop, blinking once, then twice…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? Whattt…what whaaat?" Momoi yelled, catching the attention of the boys in front who were talking to one another. "You are engaged? At this age?! Most importantly, who are you engaged to?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Akashi answered before Setsuna could, kissing the fourth finger of her hand. "To me, of course."

There was a 3 second silence before everyone except Tetsuya, yelled in disbelief.

.

 **"** **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**

 **.**

"Oh yea… I wanted to congratulate you in person." Kuroko calmly shook both of their hands. "Congratulations, Akashi kun, Suna chan."

"KUROKOCCHI! YOU KNEW?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Kise grabbed Tetsuya, shaking him.

"Well… She's my cousin and my Dad is her legal guardian after all." Tetsuya struggled, batting away Kise's hand. "And is it so surprising?"

"YES!" Kise and Momoi shouted. "I mean we know that they have always been like two peas in a pod but… engagement… at this age?"

"If we know for certainty that we want to be together, is it so strange to commit to one another now?" Akashi reasoned, intertwining their hands together. "And we are planning to get married once she returns from Chicago."

"And and and both sides of the family agreed?!" Momoi shakenly asked.

"Yes." Setsuna smiled, "Auntie Naomi squealed in delight while Uncle Masa almost had a heart attack. After a few days, he made Sei kun promise something. Which both of them refused to tell me the content." She frowned back in memory," As for Uncle Omi…"

Akashi looked at Setsuna, explaining to the rest," I make an offer to my father that he can't refuse."

Momoi and Kise tackled Setsuna to a hug," Can't believe you are so quickly spoken for! Congratulations!"

"More reasons to celebrate today!" Momoi laughed.

"Do you think we still have time to grab another cake? No?" Kise asked, looking down at his phone," I guess I could ask my friends for suggestions."

Mursakibara yawned, "More cake? More food is good."

"Expected nothing less from Akashi." Midorima merely took off his glasses, wiping it in contemplation, "Jumping straight into marriage, bypassing the usual notion of courtship."

"I think the standard notion of courtship is still necessary for most cases." Akashi smirked," It's just that Suna and I have spent so much time together, it wasn't necessary in our case."

Momoi sighed," Ah, I also want to be engaged to the person I love… Ne, Tetsu kun, would you get engaged now if you have someone you love this much?"

Aomine laughed," Isn't your hint a little too obvious, Satsuki?"

Kuroko answered calmly," Well, I won't mind getting engaged. But probably won't be married at 19. Marriage needs a lot of money."

"Kyaaaaaaa! Does that mean I still have a chance?" Momoi squealed happily as Kise told the rest he found a cake shop nearby.

"Idiot, before you think about marriage, shouldn't you work on your culinary skills first?" Aomine grumbled, "I was almost sent to the hospital thanks to your obento last week."

With Momoi almost clawing at Aomine, the group continued to head towards their destination, Setsuna could only grinned ear to ear.

"Hmm? What's up, Suna?" Akashi asked, observing her in amusement.

"Nothing! I'm just so happy!" Setsuna laughed, holding Akashi's hands again.

* * *

~Extended Ending/ Omake~

"So… how did Akashi kun propose to you?" Momoi giggled, nudging at the purple-haired girl who just swallowed the birthday cake they bought for Tetsuya. The whole group of Generation of Miracles banter happily with the Seirin team in Kagami's house.

"Well…" Setsuna began, her eyes glancing at Akashi who was now talking amiably with Furihata.

.

.

* * *

~That morning after the Winter Cup Finals~

"Mmm…" Setsuna frowned, her eyes squint shut at the sunlight shining through the window. She tossed and turned away, burrowing her head into her quilt. Akashi and her talked deep into the night yesterday, it was only in the early morning when she finally made it back to the guest room.

'Mmmph…" Setsuna remained still for a moment before bolting up from her bed. The deep chuckle in her room confirmed what she thought she had saw.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Akashi smirked, closing the book and getting up from the arm chair just a few steps away. He placed her book down back on the table before sauntering over sitting on the bed, facing her.

"Se…Sei kun! What are you doing in my room?" Setsuna stuttered, holding the quilt closer to her body.

"Technically it isn't your room per say, it is a guest room. But if you are wondering about me invading your private space… I have a good reason to."

"A good reason?" Setsuna wondered but when she noticed an unfamiliar weight on her hand, she asked instead," …Sei kun…"

"Yes?"

"What is this on my middle finger?"

"A bug repellent."

Setsuna stared at the ring. It appeared to be at least a 10 carat Sapphire adorned with nothing else but perched on a gold ring. The rock looks gigantic on her finger.

So Setsuna asked numbly," It looks like a very expensive bug repellent."

Akashi took up her right hand, kissing the ring," I guess so, it is insured after all. It is a signet ring passed down to all the women in the Akashi family. My mother, grandmother and the ones before her all wore it."

"W…What?!" Setsuna exclaimed, surprised by the long history behind it.

Akashi frowned, thinking she did not like the ring, therefore he explained," Diamonds as engagement rings only grew popular after De Beers' viral marketing in the 90s. If you wan…"

"No no, Sei kun! I love the ring!" Setsuna cut in," I remembered seeing this on Auntie Shiori's finger before… It… it means a lot to me… Thank you! I'm just fearful that I will lose it along the way… And… and…"

"And?"

"Just yesterday, we were still childhood friends… And now we are engaged. It just feels surreal. L… Looking at this ring and you… in my room…" Setsuna stuttered, letting the facts slowly sink into her morning-addled mind.

Akashi smiled, reaching forward to capture her chin and lean in for a lingering kiss on her lips. This action caused her eyes to flutter shut, easing towards him and enjoying the soft sensation along with the butterflies in her stomach. She could get used to this endearing side of him. Akashi released her eventually, petting Setsuna's head with his fingers slowly trailing along her long strands of hair,

"If it still feels unreal, I will be here to remind you again and again. And if I'm not with you, use this ring as a reminder. There will be more difficult times going forward…" His crimson eyes gazing at her sincerely," And I want… hope that you will endure this with me."

Setsuna set her hands on Akashi's face and cup his cheeks gently. In a beguiling expression, she answered," I'm prepared. So bring it on."

They smiled at each other genuinely for a while, before Akashi had to get up to allow Setsuna prepare for the day.

"Ne..." Setsuna pondered as Akashi hum in acknowledgement," You didn't do _anything_ else other than putting the ring on my finger, right?"

Akashi grinned evilly, shrugging,"...I wonder."

"SEI KUN!" Setsuna yelled, tossing a pillow at him.

.

-The End-

* * *

Author's Note : That's it! :) The following are some fun facts about Setsuna. Enjoy!

Setsuna (刹那) is a Japanese word meaning "a moment; an instant". The word came from a Buddhist term: せつな meaning "split second". (Quoted from Wikipedia)

Her full kanji name is 黒子刹那

I chose this as her name because I intended for Setsuna to specialize in _speed_ for basketball. When I saw Kuroko Tetsuya perform his vanishing drive, 'disappearing for a split second', and I thought, what if a girl can do that, and that's how the concept behind Setsuna was first born.

Their individual basketball (kanji) nicknames :

Setsuna : 冬狼 (tourou / fuyu no okami) / 冬の女帝 Winter Empress (It will be mentioned why in the future spin off!)

Akashi: 赤帝王 / 赤い皇帝 (It reads red emperor though Akashi technically has no nicknames given his GoM status.)

Hayama: 雷獣 Raijū

Mibuchi: 夜叉 Yasha

Nebuya: 剛力 Gōriki

.

Setsuna Ability Stat Chart 

Physical Ability 8/10 (Strong considered for a girl to be able to do a full court shot. Even more agile than Aomine but less powerful in executing shots.)

Technique 10/10 (Coached mainly by an ex-NBA player PF Akihito as well as constant practice with the ball handling expert Akashi, her fundamentals are incredibly solid.)

Stamina 6/10 (It fell from months of not playing basketball, but she's working to improve this. Teiko times will be at 8/10)

Mental Strength 9/10 (Playing against Akashi throughout her childhood enforce her mental strength against overwhelming odds)

Special Ability 10/10 (Technically, she can shoot from anywhere on the court, making her a very dangerous opponent.)

Note: For her paralysis ability, in the unpolished form during junior high, this only works for players who are physically weaker than her, ergo, slower. So it appeared like she paralyzed them by confusing their mind, suddenly increasing or decreasing the rhythm of her play. (Aomine did this once during a Seirin match.) Against Akashi however, with his emperor eye, this ability is essentially negated since he can read the triple threat position. Even if she gets faster than Akashi could block, he can force her subtly into positions where her shots will miss. (He did that against Kagami in the finals)

.

Her favorite food is strawberry.

She dislikes milk because of the taste.

Her hobby is reading and playing games (mainly RPGs and horror adventure). The latter is due to the influence of Riko much to the disdain of Akashi.

Her specialty is indifference towards horror and extreme height.

Together with Momoi, they were renowned for their beauty during their days in Teiko Junior High, though with Aomine and Akashi respectively, it reduced their potential suitors by 80%.

She secretly frets over her chest size when standing beside Momoi.

Her best subject is English. In academics, she's 8th in the whole cohort in Rakuzan, because Akashi will nag at her if she slips from top 10.

She is not in any committee.

She dislikes liars and dishonorable people.

The type of guy she likes is someone who is smart and decisive.

She spends her free time horse-riding with Akashi or checking out cook books.

She started playing basketball when Akihito and Yuki played against each other and her mom totally kicked his ass.

The player she has her eyes on is Kagami.

Her special move is the Paralysis.

Akihito was working as a coach for the National Japan basketball team, therefore all the coaches in various schools somewhat know about him and his family. Yuki was a housewife.

Author's Comments

It's done. Akashi Seijuro is one of the hardest character I have ever wrote for, but his character is so complicated that's what it make writing him such a challenge and so enjoyable too. It's like writing two characters at one go! And with Setsuna's split personality, that's a total of 4 plus all other characters. Phew.

Akashi has serious abandonment issues, it is pretty obvious based on the monologue that he had when the persona switched. Shiori died, leaving him alone, and when the Teiko team began to show signs of surpassing him, he felt left behind. Based on this story, the talk that he had with Setsuna in the Teiko Basketball room is an poignant moment for him. I sneakily wrote it in Setsuna's POV so it didn't seem important. *laugh* One, he realized that he no longer could suppress his feelings for her. (He let slip by physically leaning onto Setsuna for support) Secondly, he thought that even when everyone leaves him behind, it is okay so long Setsuna is there with him. Unfortunately, the reveal later at night came at a very bad time, when Akihito told him Setsuna will be leaving for Chicago. The kind part won over his 'selfishness', he knew for her own good, he had to let her go. Another chain that teeters him to sanity was broken. Just as Setsuna had split personality partially due to Akashi, she also play a significant role in the creation of Bokushi.

As for Setsuna, I designed her to have a co-dependency problem and basically, a coward at heart. The fact that she allowed herself to be subjugated to Akashi's dominance and control over her life is pretty telling. When faced with the death of her parents, she ran away hiding in her subconsciousness. When faced with the realization that Setsuna sees Kagami as a fatherly figure and she ultimately still loves Akashi, she run away again. Even when she have multiple opportunities to set things straight with Akashi, she didn't. Because she fears the rejection. If Akashi were to reject her again, she will be broken.

For the final scene, why I have decided for Setsuna to leave for her scholarship. It's a euphemism that they are finally trying to deal with the above issues. Akashi need to trust her that even when she's not around, she will still be there for him. Setsuna need to trust in herself that even without Akashi's presence, she can pursue her dream and achieve great things. I envision that they are still going to have plenty of issues to sort through, but with perseverance, love will eventually win and hope they can live happily ever after.

I also wrote Setsuna to be at the same height/taller than Akashi, because honestly for a basketball player, he's pretty short. :p It's also a inner joke for me, since I'm pretty tall myself.

All in all, thank you once again for reading this story till the end! (I'm surprised you read up till this sentence, really.) For everyone who has commented, fav, followed, it meant a lot to me, enough to say that you have an indirect hand on the completion of this story.

I have a lot of other side stories for Akashi and Setsuna in mind (Definitely Fluffy), let me know you if you are interested! :)


	18. Extra Game: Setsuna's Return

A/N: With the KNB Extra Game movie coming, I can't help but feel psyched! So here's my take on the Extra Game with Setsuna's involvement. Strong language ahead because *shrug* of Gold and Silver. Squeamish readers please shut your eyes. EXTRA GAME HEAVY SPOILERS. Do not read this if you have not read the manga and doesn't want to be spoil for its contents.

* * *

"What sort of service is this?!" A tall muscular dark-skinned man yelled, gripping the wrist of the female flight attendant, spilling the contents of his champagne onto his tray table.

His companion that was situated beside him in Business class, one with beautiful golden blonde hair continued to savor his glass of wine as if the disturbance totally unfazed him.

"Please restrain yourself, Sir!"

Nash Gold Jr snorted into his champagne, thinking how his hothead of a teammate simply cannot keep his hands to himself, even for a mere 13 hours. He let the debacle go on for a little while more, but not wanting to be denied entry at the Japan customs, he was about to ask Jason Silver to knock it off when…

* * *

"Stop it, Silver." A gentle yet firm voice piped in perfect English, beside the struggling flight attendant, and both sets of eyes looked up to see a stern pair of the brightest cerulean eyes glaring back at them.

Silver released his grip on the flight attendant, stood up towering above the new intruder. He laughed and leered," Keep your mouth shut, Setsuna. I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"I would appreciate it if you stop thinking through your dick for once and use that puny brain of yours." Setsuna retorted heatedly," You have a game ahead of you, you won't want to waste 13 hours and get turned back at the Japan customs simply because you couldn't keep yourself in check."

Her defiance enraged Silver. With his nostrils flaring in rage, he was about to swing his fist down on the girl when a simple firm command chimed in.

" ** _Silver_**."

The dark-skinned teenager stopped mid-swing. He was about to turn around and protest, but immediately obeyed, slumping back down on his seat, once he had seen the look on Nash's face.

Kuroko Setsuna had failed to see what Silver had seen that resulted in this immediate obedience, but when her cerulean eyes met azure, Gold already had an easy charming smile on his face.

"My apologies, _ice princess_." He smiled and uttered his pet name for her in mockery," You can _hardly_ blame Silver. He rarely goes by a day without female companionship, and 13 hours on this tiny plane can be a little difficult for him."

He widened his smile when the girl in question had only narrowed her eyes at him in icy silence. She was not buying any of his fake gentleman bullshit. She ignored him, turning back to provide aid to the flight attendant.

 _Alas_ , Gold thought. They always get off the wrong footing, even back in the Chicago basketball academy. The girl was transferred in almost a year late, but within 6 months of her tenure, she had already taken the school by storm with her raw talent of agility and amazing reflexes. She was _born_ to be a basketball player, and the intense strenuous training had sharpened her skills to become one of the very best. She intrigued him immensely, for she have never knuckle under any form of bullying or intimidation in school.

 _A little kitten_ , he had thought. _One that I would like to keep as a **pet**._

.

* * *

Setsuna finally returned to her seat that was 3 rows away from Gold and Silver, after ensuring the flight attendant was taken care of. If she have the choice, she would never have taken the same flight nor even share the same air space with those two. This was the condition her coach insisted upon, allowing her to return to Japan for two weeks; to watch and learn from her seniors, in the purportedly friendly match arranged for this season. She frowned, gritting her teeth as she stared at her hands that were clenched tightly into fists. The trembling had betrayed the emotions running deep in her heart.

 _Fear_.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to calm down. 6 months apart from Akashi and her family was incredibly painful and lonely for her. There were frequent calls between the couple, but somehow, _something_ within her stopped her from confiding to Akashi regarding her deepest fears and insecurities. 'Setsuna' had already returned to her, and there was now no good sounding board for her to reflect on her feelings. She yearned to tell him of her troubles, but her throat always clamp tight when there is a lull in the conversation, supposedly the perfect chance to speak up.

She always forced herself to smile, continuing to rave on about the latest school gossip or a new skill she had learnt. She had never told him how being the new star had made her the number one enemy of her jealous peers; how she felt when she sat alone at the table in the canteen, desperately missing the jokes she gets to share with a friendly face like Mibuchi and Hayama. Nor… sharing with Akashi that the lewd glances that Nash Gold Jr. kept giving her had made her felt small and afraid.

When the plane had touched down to Japan, she scrambled off quickly with whatever luggage that she has, without even sparing a second glance of her seniors that she was supposed to follow. As long as she physically turn up for the match tomorrow, she will be able to report back to her coach. She quickly hailed a cab back to the Kuroko home, ignoring the blinding flashes going off once Team Jabberwock was spotted by the local media.

* * *

Powering up her hand-phone, she sent a quick text to Akashi: "Safely landed in Tokyo. I miss you! :( Would have called you but I figured you are in class. Can't wait to see you in a few days' time! " He did not return with any replies or calls immediately, Setsuna understand that he is always rather busy.

By the time the cab had deposited her and her bags in front of the Kuroko home, she had readjusted back to her cheerful front, keeping those fears locked tight in a box, to be dealt with at a later time. Her dearest Auntie Naomi was there to greet her, the familiar smell of miso soup and the warm decors of the house had immediately put her back at ease.

After some well-deserved rest, filling up with comfort food, it was early afternoon when she asked after Tetsuya. Auntie Naomi relayed to her that he is still in Seirin High for his basketball practice. The amethyst girl quickly texted Riko whether she could make a surprise visit, and her friend had quickly agreed, texting back that she is more than welcome to drop by.

.

* * *

"I didn't catch all the details but… my dad seems to be a friend of the guy running the Japan Tour. I was a bit surprised as well," Riko explained during the practice break," Anyhow, I have two tickets for tomorrow's match against Team Jabberwock. Anyone want to go with me?"

"Heeeeee~" Setsuna chimed in from the entrance door," You have the tickets for tomorrow's match?"

All the second and third years widened their eyes in shock, shouting, "SUNA CHAN?!"

Setsuna laughed," SUUUUUURPRISE!"

The seniors quickly crowd around her, firing off question after question about how were things in Chicago and the training, when did she arrived back in Japan etc., before finally a loud cough had put a stop to the situation.

The new first years had looked on bewilderingly, and was not familiar with this purple-haired beauty.

"Ah, I supposed you newcomers have not heard of Suna chan before." Riko smiled, quickly introducing the girl," Her name is Kuroko Setsuna, the cousin of our phantom sixth man."

"Nice to meet everyone." Setsuna bowed, quickly charming the juniors. She then quickly turned, barreling towards Tetsuya tackling him into a hug," Tetsu! I miss you so much!"

Her cousin had relatively smiled, returning her hug," I miss you too. I'm glad that you are back in Japan for a visit."

Riko immediately noted a difference in Setsuna. Her physical stats had definitely soared since the last time Riko has last saw her, but she noted that the girl had immediately noticed where her cousin was, when even in the past, she had trouble locating.

The scheming coach smiled, the wheels in her mind quickly clicking and turning together," Suna, do you want to have a friendly match with our school players? It's a rare chance that we get to play together after all."

Setsuna nodded with an easy grin," Of course! I rested somewhat before I came here, so the jet lag shouldn't be a problem. How would you like to do this?"

Riko took a quick glance of all the players at hand, including the somewhat reluctant Hyuuga and even the eager Kagami who was frantically waving and raising his hand as if that would increase his odds of being chosen.

"Well... We will go with..."

* * *

A/N: I have a pretty full set of stories in my head and will expand on this timeline because I simply couldn't let KNB go. T_T but a little cliffhanger! 1 v 1? 3 v 3? Who would you think Setsuna will play against? Or would like to see? :D Please let me know in the comments! What would you like to see in extra game that Setsuna can interact with?


	19. Extra Game: Talent

_-In the middle of a match in Seirin High's basketball court-_

 _._

Setsuna deftly caught the ball from Izuki, easily sidestepping Hyuga with a crossover, racing towards the hoop when Kagami stood stalwartly in defense against her.

"Are you playing seriously against me, Suna?!" Kagami taunted, not really believing that she had shown all her aces up her sleeve.

"Of course. Don't underestimate me, Kagami-kun." She smiled confidently. It was only a split second when she blinked, but the hair on Kagami's back stood up as a warning, his instincts immediately sensing a change in her.

Her bright eyes were alight with fire, emitting currents of blue electricity, "We are _just_ getting started."

.

* * *

 _-20 minutes earlier-_

Riko called out, looking down at her board,"This will be the team composite. Kagami, Kuroko and Hyuga."

"Yooosha!" Kagami slammed his fist on his palm, unable to contain his excitement.

Tetsuya only sighed, shaking his head in amusement at Kagami. He nodded in acknowledgment towards Setsuna, despite his seemingly nonchalant behavior, internally he was also bubbling in excitement. The cousins had not play against each other since Teiko times after all.

Riko continued, "As for Setsuna… Will you want to pick your own teammates?"

"Sure!" Setsuna smiled, looking around while cracking her knuckles," Izuki-senpai, Mitobe-senpai, will you like to join my team?"

Mitobe nodded and wordlessly crossed to her side, while Izuki could not help but made puns along the way.

Both teams huddled together at each side of the court for a quick strategy meeting before the actual match.

"Oi, Kuroko. Do you have any strategies or insight for Suna?" Hyuga asked, stretching again. He have no doubt this will be going to be a tough match, it definitely would not look good for the captain to lose in front of his first years.

"Nope. Absolutely nothing." Kuroko said with his stoic expression," It has been more than a year since I last played against her. I can only imagine after her time in Chicago, she will be wildly different from the past."

"That's exactly why playing against the Generations are so thrilling. They keep growing exponentially every time we play against them." Kagami smiled, glancing over at Setsuna who appeared to be actively discussing strategy with her team.

"She's not part of the Generations…" Tetsuya deadpanned.

As Kagami blushed at his mistake and shouted that he know, Tetsuya continued," But I understand what you mean. Playing against Suna is akin to playing against with any of them. We can never be too careful."

* * *

They met in the middle of the court, with Riko handling the tip off, the match quickly started.

The first five minutes started off normally, Kagami and the rest knew of her raw talent in agility, and have adjusted to her speed accordingly. Izuki was naturally assigned to defend against Tetsuya for his Hawk Eye in an attempt to cancel out the latter's misdirection passes. The element of surprise came when it was Mitobe who was marking against Kagami, while Setsuna was up against Hyuga.

The bespectacled captain was in a position to perform Heaven, a three pointer when Setsuna had easily reached out, stealing the ball quickly, passing it over to Izuki who scored a 2 pointer for her team.

Hyuga only stared at her flabbergasted, the girl only tilted her head in question," Heaven is a skill created by Reo-nee. You don't think I should have known how to counter against a copycat, after I have seen the original perform this, multiple times in Rakuzan during practice?"

Tetsuya was also unable to stop her, misdirection did not work on her, and she had consistently able to interrupt his Ignite Kai passes to Kagami. Nonetheless, Kagami's team was still leading when Mitobe was unable to defend against the Seirin ace completely. Kagami was increasingly annoyed since he wanted to go against the girl himself.

His wish was finally granted on the 10th minute mark, Setsuna had made eye contact and nodded to Mitobe once, and the entire team strategy changed. Going against Kagami herself, Setsuna's style started becoming increasingly erratic and unpredictable. She made a fake crossover, turning it to become a pass between her feet to Mitobe, who in turn scored by using his signature hook shot. Only when Kagami entered into the zone was he able to keep up with Setsuna's gameplay.

* * *

Kagami and Hyuga were still going strongly in terms of offense, however their dunk and barrier jumper shots started severely losing their accuracy. In addition, they were panting and perspiring harder as compared to Setsuna whose breath and pace was still even. Izuki and Mitobe also maintained their stamina, they even appeared to start running faster, jumping higher than Kagami's team. The first years and the team initially thought it must be due to exhaustion and the intense pressure Setsuna was giving, but Riko still felt something was _off_.

Kagami by then lost his temper, taunting Setsuna for not playing seriously. When the girl smiled, entering into the Zone in response, that was when Riko finally figured out what was happening.

"We are just getting started." Setsuna smirked. With her facing Kagami, she did a simple pull up, just when Kagami reacted to push ahead to block her path, his feet felt pinned, freezing him to his spot. When his body finally responded a split second later, he overcompensated, putting too much weight on his left foot, slipped and fell forward. Setsuna at the same time sunk a hook shot mercilessly, and everyone in court could only gaped quietly at what happened.

"…A…Ankle break?" Hyuga exclaimed.

"… So this is her true ability… It isn't Suna's team that have gotten faster." Riko smiled, finally figuring out what was going on in the match. "It's Kagami's team that is getting slower."

"What do you mean, Coach?" Koganei who was watching beside her, asked.

"Suna have greatly augmented her ability to exhaust players. Her original paralyze skill in Junior High relied on creating confusion by reducing or increasing her rhythm of play. Now… Watch but also **_listen_** carefully when she do a cross-over."

The new first year juniors tried to, but all they could see was really a simple cross over, but somehow it had caused Kagami to freeze momentarily at his spot again, and the red-haired player was as confused as they were, unable to comprehend why his body was not obeying his commands.

"…She did a double dribble before the ball crossed to her right hand." One of the 1st years piped out, his eyes widening in surprise. "But it was so fast, I wasn't able to see it but I could hear it."

Riko nodded, continuing to observe the match, "Yes. From the start of the match, she have been deliberately messing up the timings of her moves, maybe by only half a second but it was enough. When she do the pull up earlier, she paused for half a second before moving again. Normal basketball players all have their natural rhythm. Only exceptional high agility players like her and Aomine are able to have an unpredictable playstyle, making them incredibly difficult to guard. With her skills now, the lack of a consistent timing in her triple threat, footwork and dribbling, it created confusion in Kagami's mind. The body can't react to things the mind cannot comprehend."

"But that doesn't explain why Kagami and the rest suddenly cannot perform their shots." Furihata questioned.

"With Suna's random timing, it not only disturbs her opponent's rhythm and pace, but also cause them to second guess their actions. Initially, it might just affect the person's defensive capabilities, but over time paired with exhaustion, she draw out their errors, maybe half a feet too far from the player's sweet spot in dunking, or a second too late in the ball's release for a pass. When she slipped into zone, it made the difference even more palpable."

As the team watched in amazement of how high level the friendly match have become, Riko can only hide her uneasy smile in awe. "If Suna were to be in the Rakuzan team together with Akashi... Their skills would have been perfect complements of each other. With his Zone that could create perfect-rhythmed plays for his teammates, and her Zone that could cause dissonant-rhythmed plays to her opponents, they would make a truly formidable duo… Like a Red Emperor and his faithful Winter Empress."

.

* * *

In the end, without Riko interrupting the match or any time out for Kagami's team to revise their strategy, Setsuna and her team had won by a significant margin. Despite his loss, the Seirin Ace only laughed heartily, shaking the girl's hand with enthusiasm, extracting another promise from her for a rematch again.

"Woah. If 6 months in the basketball academy had Suna improved so much, I can't wait to see the match against Jabberwocks tomorrow." Furihata commented offhandedly.

Setsuna stiffened at the mention of the team, looking guiltily away from Furihata. She remarked uneasily," …I only hope everything will turn out fine tomorrow."

Not really comprehending her remark, the training ended without further ado. The rest of the evening went by peacefully, over piping hot miso soup and a delightful spread of Japanese comfort food, Setsuna shared whatever little happy memories in the academy she have, with Tetsuya and his parents over dinner. She did not want them to worry after all and if it meant keeping this charade, she will continue to do so.

After shower, Setsuna returned to her room when her phone started to buzz on her desk insistently. Quickly picking it up while she dried her hair, her entire facial features brightened up, there was really only one person in this world who could make her do so.

* * *

"I miss you!" The amethyst girl relayed to him honestly, and the red emperor in turn have chuckled. It was a short quiet laugh, and by now, she have heard it many times privately, then again the delightful sound still make her fawned helplessly and squeezed her heart tight, making her feel giddily in love. There was a lack of noise from his background, and judging by the time, he should be resting in his room, perhaps a book on his lap and a cup of tea on the end table.

"I miss you too. How was the flight?"

Setsuna felt the familiar dreaded feeling of her throat clamping shut again, but she quickly shook it off by changing the topic," It was a long flight, but okay! After I touched down and rest at home, I went to Seirin High and have a short 3v3 match with them."

"Oh?" That piqued Akashi's interest, "How did it go?"

The amethyst girl relayed the match in great detail, the easy conversation peppered occasionally with questions from Akashi.

"I can't wait to see you the day after in Kyoto. I just want tomorrow's match to be over with so I can be free." Setsuna pouted, lying down in her bed.

"Speaking of the match, how are the Jabberwocks?" Akashi shifted in his chair, picking up his cup of chamomile to drink. There was an unnatural long pause on Setsuna's side, before Akashi could ask why, she begun talking again after taking a deep breath.

"…They are a bunch of players whose skills and talent surpassed me and probably even Aomine. They are incredible street basketball players. But that's where the similarity ends. They have no respect for the sport or their opponents, be they weak or strong."

Neither of them would know then her opinion of the Jabberwocks would foreshadow what would happen in the fateful match between Strky and them tomorrow. Nor would they have see it would ultimately resulted in the formation of the dream team, where the Generation of the Miracles came together once again with their phantom sixth man. And his new light.

* * *

A/N: Finally I have the chance to reveal her zone abilities! :D The intention for her growing as she is, was always intended from the start of the series but I never had the actual opportunity to showcase her skills. The moves that she did during the friendly match are real ones that I researched from online, they are called a hesitation pull up and machine-gun dribble respectively.

With this chapter end, we can finally start the Extra Game proper! Please review if you like what you see.


	20. Extra Game: Team Vorpal Swords

A/N: I have taken the liberty to insert gaps in the Extra Game story. I don't have the opportunity to watch Last Game yet, but I'm basing this from the manga. In short, don't squint too hard for inconsistencies! Made adjustment to the Jabberwock team, thank you for pointing it out!

* * *

A humiliating match such as one between Team Strky and Jabberwock that was broadcast live in Japan would have created an international incident, had it even being a qualifier round of the annual NBA season. It is known for its stricter rules where teams have to follow down to the letter or risk forfeiture. Though famous, Team Jabberwock is a _street ball team_ , a domain where there are no hard and fast rules to follow, nor severe repercussions to be expected for its players.

That is why Setsuna was seething, having a heated argument over the phone with her coach, in her room that night.

"Look, Setsuna. You can rehash the entire match to me again and again, but I can say for certain the academy will not enforce any disciplinary actions against the team since they have not broken any of our rules. This is streetball, where taunting is expected to be commonplace and is supposed to make them look good."

Setsuna huffed in irritation, annoyed how she is not getting through with her coach," Gillian, are you seriously condoning their actions? I'm well aware how streetball is supposed to be, more lax than the NBA matches. But how is this tolerable that Gold has openly insult the players AND the audience at the same time calling them monkeys? Is this what streetball is?! Killing the enjoyment of the game by breaking the spirit of their opponents?!"

Her coach, Gillian chuckled, his next words coming slowly as if he was explaining simple arithmetic to a child," Just use your head and think, Setsuna. Has there any rules written that the players could not taunt its opponents or provoke the audience? Was there not a referee at hand? Did any of Jabberwock players pull any fouls? Did the Strky players suffer any injuries other than their pride?"

Setsuna gritted her teeth in rage and silence, because he was not wrong. Her tears still roll down her cheeks in as she thought of how dismal and _broken_ one of the Strky players, Kasamatsu had looked. Is this what basketball supposed to be?

"This is the exact reason why I asked you to follow them and watch their match carefully.", Gillian continued, not aware or a care for Setsuna's state of mind," You can't run and cry to the referee every time you see or suspect any foul play during the game. Not everyone is going to play basketball with the best intentions or have the same kind of honor that you do. Even the most honorable players will lose simply because their opponents are stronger."

"Then I want to quit the academy! If this is the ideals the school holds!" Setsuna threatened.

"It has nothing to do with ideals. Wake up, Setsuna. This is the real world. I respect your tenacity and how talented you are, and I do think you have a good chance to make it into the WNBA. However you won't survive a minute out in the big leagues if you hold on to such childish notions. So you are going to turn tail and run every time things don't go your way? If you want to quit, it's your loss, not ours. There are plenty of talented players in this world who are hungry to make it up there."

Gillian hung up abruptly because there was really nothing further to say. Setsuna dropped her phone on the table, falling onto her bed, face first. She quickly raise her pillow to her face, muffling her screams of frustration and despair.

* * *

A soft knock on her door alerted Setsuna, scrambling to calm her emotions and dry her tears.

"Suna, may I come in?" A quiet voice whom Setsuna recognize as Tetsuya, called in.

"J… Just a minute!" Setsuna did the final touches on her face, scrubbing her face to snap her back to normalcy. She climbed off her bed, opening the door to see Tetsuya standing a feet away in his shirt and long pants. He was still as stoic as ever, his hands naturally at his side. The only thing that gave away his emotions, excitement Setsuna noted, was how tight he clenched his fists.

"Come in, Tetsu!" Setsuna stepped aside letting her cousin in. Though his eyes obviously wanted to wander around, he forced himself to sit down next to the coffee table, looking at Setsuna who joined him shortly.

"Are you okay, Suna? Did something happen?" Tetsuya asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Setsuna grinned, maybe a little too forcefully, but hoping Tetsuya will buy it," What makes you think something happened?"

Tetsuya looked away, perhaps a little in shame, and said," I heard you raising your voice talking to someone. Over the phone? It's in English and pretty fast so I didn't really understand. Was it related to the Jabberwock match today?"

Setsuna blinked, not exactly surprised how sharp Tetsuya was. She mentally pat herself on the back however, since she responded back carefully," The match was rather upsetting. So I was just complaining to my friend in the academy."

She smiled, changing the topic," You were looking for me? What's it about?"

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes at her in thought, Setsuna waited few precious seconds hoping her cousin will not ask further questions. Her prayers are answered as he smoothly continued on," Yes. Riko san just called earlier. It is actually related to the match. You saw Kagetora san issuing a challenge to Team Jabberwock right? They discussed and have finalized the players to play against them in a week's time."

* * *

"Who?!"

"Everyone from the Generation of Miracles. Me… And Kagami kun." He smiled, his eyes sparkling that belies the initial excitement Setsuna had noticed earlier.

"That's great! If anyone has a chance against them, it will be you guys! I'm so happy!" Setsuna grinned widely now, this is indeed good news. If anyone were to kick their ass, it had to be Akashi and them.

"That's not all." Tetsuya continued, even his excitement now is infectious," Riko san and Momoi san will be serving as managers for the team. The two of them have recommended you to Kagetora san to join them as a manager as well."

"…What?" Setsuna blinked in surprise," Are you sure? I'm part of the same academy where the Jabberwock team comes from. Is it wise for me to be part of the team?"

"Momoi san knew you will say that. That's why she wanted to convince you over the phone, but I guess you were busy just now, missing her call. Anyway, we know for certain you won't agree with Jabberwock's methods. That's why we want to make use of the basketball training you learn from the academy and whatever knowledge that you have of them, it would be invaluable to the team."

That was a little _too close_ for comfort. At the heart of the matter, it was precisely how she did not agree with their methods that triggered the earlier argument with her coach. Though no matter what, she really should not help out the opponents against the players in her school, but…

Setsuna nodded in agreement," If you will have me, I will be glad to help out."

.

* * *

-The following day-

"Sei kun! I miss you!" Setsuna tackled her childhood love upon spotting him once he came out from the gantry of the station. Akashi slowly directed them to a more secluded spot, before returning the gesture in equal measure. Setsuna's enthusiasm more than cover both their shares, but that does not necessarily meant he was not thrilled to see her.

He chuckled, Setsuna heard the deep rumble more from his chest than the actual sound. As he returned her hug, he leaned forward, touching forehead to forehead, he could not help but teased her," I seem to hear that a lot of times since you came back."

Setsuna pout in silence, before she could say a word, her fiancé closed the gap, kissing her full on the lips, hardly paying attention to the stares at the station. He released her eventually, not ashamed of their fondness for one another," As much as I love to shower you with public displays of affection, I do believe we have somewhere to be."

Seirin High was not very far from the Shinkansen station, so they decided to slowly walk to their destination.

"Were you surprised how things eventually turned out?" Setsuna asked, hand in hand, referring to the events after Team Strky defeat.

"Kagetora san certainly surprised me." Akashi replied," I didn't expect him to call all of us up, though I'm glad he contacted me. I'm sure it's the same for the rest."

Setsuna smiled, then decided to share some further information with him," I have spoken with my coach and the staff from the Academy, but there's nothing they can do on their end since technically Team Jabberwock didn't break any rules. …The only way is to beat them at their game."

Akashi felt that was not everything that his fiancée could have told him, but as with other times in the past 6 months, he decided not to push her till she is ready.

"How are the rest?" Setsuna asked, changing the topic," I still stay in contact with Reo-nee, I'm surprised when he told me he cut off his locks!"

Akashi smiled thinking of the team," They are the same, though Hayama-san and Nebuya-san has been incessantly whiny after your departure. I asked Mibuchi-san the same about his hair, and all he told me was it would help him concentrate better in basketball. He focused more ever since the Winter Cup, after Koganei san saw through his shooting ability. You will still visit Kyoto once the match is over, right?"

"Of course!" Setsuna affirmed," I don't think Reo nee will let it go down if I don't visit them when I'm in Japan."

* * *

As the two of them finally make their way to the Seirin basketball court, just in time, they met with the rest.

Kise was the first to greet them," Eh?! Sunachi is here too? I suddenly got an email from Kurokochi and though he must be up to something…"

Aomine cracked his neck, sauntering into the gym with the swag of a panther," Man… You sure picked a hell of a fight."

Midorima pushed up his glasses, and Setusna could not help but notice his lucky item of the day, a kettle. "We couldn't just sit back and do nothing."

"Haaaaah…. This is gonna be such a pain." Murasakibara said, though Setsuna quietly noted for a person who hated trouble so much, he still turned up for this, it definitely goes to show something.

Akashi looked on, grinning at his old team mates," Heh. I'm rather looking forward to this. I can hardly believe that once more, the generation of miracles will be fighting alongside with one another on the same team."

The team quickly took to each other, just as Tetsuya and Kagami stepped in.

"It's great to see everyone again." Tetsuya greeted everyone.

Kagetora greeted the team and thanked them equally, explaining once again the circumstances of hastily putting them up together for the match, one week from now.

Momoi and Riko shortly joined them as Kagetora explained that they will be acting as managers along with Setsuna, as well as the reserves, Hyuga, Takao and Wakamatsu, chosen to complement the team when necessary.

* * *

After putting everyone through warm ups, Kagetora and the managers quickly set them up for a mock match up against each other. Though everyone are incredible players, team work was naturally an issue since they had just formed up. Taking a break, they set everyone down, explaining the abilities of Team Jabberwock, letting them up to speed on who they are going against. After a rather detailed explanation of Jason Silver by Momoi, Setsuna was up next to explain about the Jabberwock team captain.

"Nash Gold Jr. He's a point guard. 190cm tall and weighs 82 kg. Even though he's not physically as strong as Silver, he's still top level. He's an all-rounder and is known to be "The Magician"."

"…Gold and I are learning from the same coach…" Setsuna continued as the rest listened attentively, "Our ability for irregular and unpredictable movements such as sleigh ball handling, disguising our triple threat movements are all courtesy of him."

Riko voiced out her concern," But I still have my suspicions about him. To be able to lead a team like Jabberwock and get them to listen to him… Not to mention he didn't reveal all his cards the last game."

Setsuna explained affirmatively," Gold also have very similar abilities to Sei kun. They called it Belial Eye, and is capable of seeing into the future of his opponents' movements. He don't like to use it often… So I have only really seen it once."

Everyone momentarily let that sunk in, in silence. Setsuna briefly wondered what everyone is thinking, secretly peeking at Akashi who was sitting next to her. As if noticing her discomfort, he gripped her hand held underneath the table as a gesture of assurance before verbally doing so as well for the team," I will mark him from the beginning. Given we have similar abilities, it looks like this will be a difficult match."

Kise turned around in surprise," What?" as it really did come out of nowhere.

Aomine only smirked without a beat," Fine, I will leave this to you, Akashi. It is what it is. Besides similar or not. If it's you, you will definitely win."

"…Yes." Akashi agreed," Of course."

Setsuna looked down at their intertwined hands, blushing and smiling as well. Akashi did not know about the history between Gold and her, yet he had sensed her uneasiness and instinctively stepped up to this challenge.

She squeezed his hand in return as a reply, full of love and gratitude.

* * *

"Now… We should discuss what should be the name of our team… Any suggestions?" Riko asked, holding up her clipboard.

"Team KAMKAK!" Kise shouted out after some thought," All our last names combined, see?"

"Miracle Rangers…?" Tetsuya thought out.

"Ah! That's such a nostalgic name!" Momoi pointed out," We were almost called that in the Teiko School Festival, didn't we?"

"What the… My suggestion got ignored?" Kise pouted, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Kiseki Shinsengumi!" Hyuuga threw out, before rambling on about the history of the group.

Akashi lean forward with his elbow on the table, turning around to look at Setsuna.

"You probably have something in mind?" He asked, their hands still firmly together.

Setsuna smiled, as the rest quietened down to listen to her suggestion," …Vorpal Swords."

Akashi smirked in return," Hmm… A suitable name."

"Vorpal Swords? It sounds cool! But what does that mean?" Kise asked.

Midorima pushed up his spectacles, answering on behalf of Setsuna," In the Lewis Caroll's Through the Looking Glass book, Jabberwock is an evil dragon-like creature. It was slain by a boy holding a Vorpal Sword."

As everyone's eyes lit up on that meaning, everyone voiced out their agreement. With that, Riko called to wrap up the meeting, while Momoi quickly note the name down, placing orders for their Jerseys.

This will be going to be a new chapter for the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

A/N: More incoming! The chapters will come faster now since I have jotted down the entire rough draft. Please review :)


	21. Extra Game: Conflict

The training continued on in earnest for the next few days, having only one week to train before a team of formidable foes was incredibly difficult, therefore Kagetora and the three managers focused only on their teamwork and reading each other in the heat of the match. Team Jabberwock despite being arrogant in nature, they did spent a lot of time together with each other, have an absurdly high level of teamwork, all holding up on their own in terms of skill, and having a strong leader, Gold, to look upon.

Even after training has ended, Kagetora, Akashi and the three girls often stayed late together working to better their gameplay and team cohesiveness. Even though the Generation of Miracles had come to terms for their shared past; a year apart and school rivalry still splintered the group. Each of them were still unconsciously holding back, despite knowing better that this should not affect them.

For every failure in practice, the pressure of _needing_ to win increases, slowly suffocating each of them.

On the third day, Kagetora unfortunately was not around on that day, needing to attend to Team Jaggerwock's whims and demands. Tensions in the team had finally bubbled over, it was over something really small, a missed pass between Kagami and Aomine. It would have ended between a few usual jabs at each other, but the intense pressure and needing someone to blame turned this into a full blown argument, Aomine being Aomine, stormed off with Momoi following thereafter. Kagami was red with anger, though he did not physically leave the court, he was as ineffective and distracted as is in practice thereafter.

* * *

After practice finally ended, Setsuna looked at the boys as each of them left the court one by one. They acted normally, however she _knew_ better, especially for the remaining Generation of Miracles. Aomine walking off had brought the painful memory of that fateful rainy day in Teiko back to the forefront.

Doubt and mistrust haunted them once again, and Setsuna know the team as is now, a viciously sharp but cracked Vorpal Sword will have no chance against the Jabberwocks.

As only Riko, Akashi and Setsuna were left to pack up and head for their usual strategy meeting at Maji Burger, Momoi returned looking hurt like a kicked puppy. All of them did not need to ask how it went down between Aomine and her. She quickly seek Setsuna for comfort, and the two girls walked off briefly talking. When they went back down to meet up Riko and Akashi at Maji Burger, Momoi was slightly back to her normal self. Nonetheless, the real issue was still looming above their heads.

"Is this a common occurrence for Aomine?" Riko asked, draining the last bit of her drink. Setsuna knew Riko did not meant to ask this as an insensitive question, but as a genuine concern. This does ultimately concern the survival of the team.

"…He never practice in Too, so the act of walking off had never occurred." Momoi replied sadly," I'm aware of his growing anxiety over the match, however I didn't think it weighed so heavily in his mind. He's still seething, but he knows he shouldn't have done that."

"I can see the strain in the team… I'm not sure if further practicing right now could bridge the teamwork gap." Setsuna spoke up honestly, not wanting to put the entire blame on Aomine, even if he was the first to snap," Is there anything else we could do? If their heart is not in it…"

* * *

The four of them thought through in silence. Momoi started fidgeting with her handphone in hand and Setsuna could not help but noticed her handphone strap; a brown bear and it would have been a really cute accessory, if not of how pissed it looked with a punky metallic eye patch over its right eye.

"…Satsuki…" Setsuna asked, squinting her eyes as it dawned upon her," Isn't that the bear that Tetsu won in one of the booths during a summer festival we all end up going together?"

Momoi beamed up, showing off the strap to her friend," YES, it is! I'm amazed you still remembered! The bear is still in my room! I found this strap while I was shopping. It reminded me how much fun we had together, so I bought it and never took it off…"

"Ah, that's it!" Momoi shouted, surprising the trio," There's a summer festival tomorrow! Let's ask everyone to go together!"

That came out of nowhere and Riko did not immediately see the merits of going on an impromptu outing. However, the _last person_ whom she thought will agree to this, Akashi was inadvertently the first one who nodded his head in agreement," The one at Ueno Park tomorrow evening, isn't it. …It's a good idea."

Riko turned to look at Setsuna, and the amethyst girl had smiled in return meaningfully.

From the earlier conversation between her and Momoi, Riko finally understood that this is another one of the Teiko memories that they want to draw upon. The Seirin coach can see there is more to it than Aomine walking out, disrupting the practice.

This is another deep seated issue that the Teiko team have to work it out themselves. The meeting shortly adjourned, each of them tasked with informing the rest regarding the outing, Momoi and Riko walked off together while Akashi and Setsuna left the opposite direction.

* * *

As Akashi and Setsuna walked side by side on the pathway next to a road, the childhood friend could tell that the former have things on his mind. Just like the rest, the earlier practice must have brought out emotions and thoughts buried within Akashi.

"Sei kun…" Setsuna gripped his hand in assurance. Before Akashi could ask why, Setsuna continued," This isn't your fault. This isn't a repeat of what happened in Teiko."

Akashi stood there, looking at her for a moment before turning away, looking up to the night sky,"…Yes. I know. Thank you."

Even though Akashi had said he know, it was only meant to reassure Setsuna and thank her for her concern. His eyes betrayed his thoughts. He look tortured, and Setsuna knew he was still blaming himself for what happened in Teiko and Rakuzan. Even when _Sei kun_ is not responsible for the things that happened after the other persona, _Seijuro_ took over, it was nonetheless a fact that he still hurt many people around him, especially the team mates that had meant so much to him.

* * *

"…Remember what I told you that day?" Setsuna asked, stopping in front of him, holding both of his hands," You are strong, Sei kun. But there are times when you need to… take a break. I'm _here_ for you."

 _Rely on me_ , Setsuna pleaded wordlessly, gazing at the seemingly indifferent Akashi. She did not want to push him if he does not want to.

Much to her relief, though Akashi shook off her hands initially, he quickly pulled her into an embrace by her elbow, holding her tight, nestling his head on her shoulders. He closed his eyes, shakenly taking a deep breath, as if he was slowly putting down the weight of his mask, his sins and responsibilities.

Setsuna felt more than hear his next words. He chuckled dejectedly," I can't keep anything from you, can I?

Setsuna smiled sadly, returning his hug earnestly, giving him comfort as well as seeking his," A man like you need a mind reader like me. …We will make it right this time. _Together_."

Akashi hum in acknowledgement, deeply inhaling again, desperately holding on. Allowing Setsuna to be his much needed anchor. His heart ached out of the intense love for her. With his eyes closed, he could almost see the faint image of his heterochromatic-eyed doppelganger chuckling, said _something_ , before fading back into the deep recesses of his mind.

 _I_ _ **won't**_ _apologize for what I have done._

Akashi smiled once again, channeling his thoughts in reply to his 'twin'.

.

.

 _There's no need to. We have her._

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Suna~! You will be wearing yukata for the summer festival tomorrow right?" Momoi asked as Setsuna balanced her handphone to her ear while sitting on her bed reading magazines.

"I'm not sure… It's kind of troublesome and difficult to walk in it. I need to dig it out of my wardrobe as well."

"But it will be strange if only I wear it…" Momoi said and Setsuna could almost hear her pout over the phone.

"You can choose not to wear it, you know…" Setsuna teased.

"That's not an option, you know that! I want to dazzle Tetsu-kun as much as possible!"

There was a brief knock on Setsuna's door, and the girl could hear her Auntie Naomi shouted out," Suna~~~ There's a package for you! I leave it outside your door alright?"

"Alright, thank you!" Setsuna shouted in reply while she made her way to her door, "Ah… Just a minute, Satsuki."

"Mmm… Sure."

* * *

Setsuna brought the package in, gently lowering it down to her bed. It was a huge rectangular box slightly less than a metre in length, wrapped in brown kraft paper. It was addressed to her name with Kuroko's address and nothing else. However, the care and the beautiful calligraphy of her Kanji name already gave her a good idea who sent her this package.

She picked up her phone again, not wanting Momoi to wait too long.

"Sorry, a package came and I went to pick it up. Sei kun didn't mention anything earlier to me though…" Setsuna half replied her, half talking to herself while she slowly opened up the package.

"Oooooooooh! A gift from Akashi kun! Tell me what it is!" Momoi asked excitedly, while she could hear some paper rustling and a box being popped open. It was then quickly followed by a sharp intake of Setsuna's breath and that reaction drove Momoi's imagination to her limits," Hurry up and tell me!"

"W-Well…" Setsuna picked up a small note in the box while her eyes admired the beautiful gift before her," Guess I will be wearing a yukata with you in the end tomorrow…"

While Momoi was fawning and demanding all the details over the phone, Setsuna brushed her hand gingerly over the neatly folded yukata and a hairpin that resembled a beautiful yellow Tsubaki in full bloom.

"Hey, Satsuki… Do you know what a yellow Tsubaki meant in flower language?" Setsuna blushed, her ears and cheeks tinged red.

Her friend giggled," I don't know… But I have a feeling you do, don't you?"

Setsuna smiled while she read the note again.

"… _Longing_ for you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone's kind words! A short delay since the Last Game movie finally showed in my country and I wanted to catch it before I continue.

Only Akashi could get an expensive gift like this to his beloved at such short notice.


	22. Extra Game: Summer Festival

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Without further ado!

* * *

Kagami Taiga never really understood Alex's fascination with the Japanese Culture. Sure, it was pretty different from America, but to extend her stay to enjoy sightseeing was a little excessive in his opinion.

That was until now he supposed.

Even when the summer festival has attracted a gigantic crowd in the Ueno Park, not to mention he could not count the number of people had jostled him, a bump on his shoulder or accidentally stepping on his toes, the sight before him made that all worthwhile. He was pretty damn sure the rest of the guys agree.

Aida Riko was dressed in a sunny orange yukata be speckled with huge deep purple morning glories, tied together with a blue obi that was adorned with a goldfish at the front. The two small hairpins that she used to sweep her fringe to her side had added to the cheerful and _genki_ appeal of her looks. Kagami noticed that Hyuuga had struggled to keep his jaw from dropping back to the floor.

Momoi Satsuki was in a silver white yukata and the pink daisies on it had complemented her bright pink hair perfectly. She braided her hair and it fall effortlessly to her side; her feet pointing inwards and her blushing cheeks as she stood fidgeting before Tetsuya, had made her look incredibly cute and adorable like a baby rabbit.

What firmly had his attention, however, was the refined purple-haired beauty in front of him. Kuroko Setsuna had her hair braided into a bun, her long fringe was pinned to the side with a beautiful yellow Tsubaki in the forefront. The crimson red yukata that were decorated with white Tsubaki flowers, contrasted with her cerulean blue eyes had in fact brought to life the most redeeming feature of the Kuroko bloodline. Setsuna effortlessly carried an air of elegance and dignity, in the way she walked and how she fold her hands neatly in front of her. Kagami had a feeling that the traditional Japanese get-up seemed to suit her image more so than modern dresses. Perhaps this is what it meant when his seniors called her the stereotypical Kyoto beauty.

* * *

"Kagami kun…" Tetsuya elbowed him, breaking him out of his revere," You are staring. Too much I might add."

Kagami blushed, stuttering incoherently for a few seconds before giving up, physically dragging his Seirin shadow to the nearby stands for food.

"Oi, oi Kagamicchi! Wait up for us!" Kise shouted, clamoring as their huge group slowly made their way inwards. Momoi grabbed onto Tetsuya's shirt sleeve shyly, while her other hand had a vice grip on the perpetually irritated Aomine who seemed ready to bolt from the crowd at any time.

Midorima sighed, pushing up his glasses while gripping firmly his lucky item of the day, a small box of three colored dango. He had to make sure Murasakibara kept his hands to himself, who had been eyeing it hungrily ever since they met up.

Setsuna started getting ready to follow them, when Akashi stepped forward, gently smiling at her. He was effortlessly dressed in a light blue collar shirt and black pants, exulting confidence and suaveness.

"…It suits you." He said simply as he reached out brushing a stray strand of her fringe, tugging it to her hairpin.

His heated touch on her forehead and just three words reduced Setsuna into a blushing mess of goo. They stood there for a few moments, just gazing and mesmerized with each other, sheltered in their little bubble of happiness away from the immense huge crowd of people.

"Thank you…" Setsuna finally managed to stutter out referring to the gift and its meaning," But it was uncharacteristically forward of you…"

Akashi smiled, tilting his head a little, with an amused glint in his eyes," Am I?"

He do enjoy making Setsuna squirm once in a while and if the accusing playful glare from her is anything to go by, she know full well how devious Akashi can be as well. It finally took an eye roll from Midorima and Kise's shout to bring the two 'lovebirds' forward, joining the rest of the gang.

* * *

They slowly wade through the crowd, going through each and every stall. Since this is Kagami's first time in a long while to a summer festival, Tetsuya slowly explained the stall games to him. Once in a while, he was goaded into a childish match with Aomine, the two of them bickering to emerge as the victor, whether at scooping the goldfish or shooting tin cans.

However, it was clear that Murasakibara benefited the most from their tirade, since all the snacks went to him, while the toys were split between the girls. Setsuna had so much fun as she laughed till her jaw was aching. She really missed her friends in Japan, she was not burdened with her talent or needlessly enduring the harsh whispers or stares from hostile teammates. She was just simply "Suna", surrounded by crazy and warm friends.

"Akachin~" Murasakibara called out, waving Akashi towards the front of a mobile stall," Help me get all the snacks from the front row."

The purple haired giant handed 500 yen to the stall owner, then handed the toy rifle loaded with 3 plastic bullets to Akashi.

"The front row has 6 tins right?" Hyuuga asked," With three bulle-"

The Seirin Captain had not even finished when Akashi took the first shot dropping the first tin; that in itself would have been pretty good… Except the bullet had went on to ricochet hitting a second one.

"What?" Setsuna asked Hyuuga smilingly, standing beside Akashi," 6 tins for Sei-kun is easy. There's a reason why Murasakibara asked for his help specifically."

Hyuuga had to keep reminding himself that he is in the presence of people whose skills had long went beyond the realms of mortals.

* * *

As the night went on, the crowd almost seemed like it doubled and it became physically impossible for the entire group to stick together. The gang splintered off slowly, and even as Setsuna watched the final group of four; Aomine, Kagami, Tetsuya and Momoi walked away together, she could not help but worry.

The tightening of the grip on her hand turned her attention back to her fiancé who has been keenly observing her all this time.

"Don't worry. Our job is done." He said coolly but Setsuna, well-verse in reading him all these years, know he care as much as she does. He is right however, there is only so much they could do, the rest will be up to them.

"Where are the rest?" Setsuna asked, changing the topic.

"Kise was stopped by a group of girls, Murasakibara was hunting for more food with Midorima following hotly behind."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow to the final odd pair, and Akashi supplemented with more information," Murasakibara ate one of his three-colored dango."

The girl blinked in understanding while the scion tugged her gently along," Come. There's a place I want to show you."

Their trek out of the stalls was slow but peaceful as Setsuna take in their surroundings and the distant cricket calls. She finally heaved a sigh of relief as the crowd started to thin out the further away they go. She also noticed they passed by more and more beautiful hydrangea bushes till the various pink, blue and purple colours of their flower heads litter the entire hill they were on.

"It's so beautiful here!" She turned around, marveling at the sight around her," Is this what you want to show me?"

"Partially." Akashi glanced to his phone and looked back up to the clear sky," Should be about time."

"Woah!" Setsuna could not help widening her eyes just as fireworks burst through the dark night, fiery blooms amongst the stars. The little hill that Akashi had brought her to had an almost unobstructed view of the summer fireworks erupting in the sky. Distracted by the dazzling lights, Setsuna had failed to notice how Akashi was less interested in the display than in watching her expressions, how they light up her face just as she smiled in wonder.

* * *

Setsuna felt happy. So elated that at that cusp of this happiness, she was suddenly reminded how desperately unhappy she was in America. Here in Japan, she is surrounded by her friends and loved ones. Here, everyone saw her as who she is. There, she was always alone and seen as the intruder and enemy. She could not remember why she had put herself in such misery.

That thought, that self-pity momentarily crushed her. Akashi had never looked away from her, so he was briefly alarmed when he saw her emotions playing out in front of him. She wept silently, her head now bowed, the vivid spectacle happening above them all but forgotten.

Akashi's instincts told him there is a lot more going on with Setsuna that she had not been forthcoming with him. He still wanted her to tell him herself. With the sound of fireworks still exploding above, he reached out for her and held her in his arms tightly, nestling her head on his shoulders. Something that he had always wanted to do whenever they were conversing in the past six months. It hurt to see her like this and even though he is equally troubled, the only thing that betrayed his thoughts was a small frown on his forehead.

The warmth of Akashi appeared to have only broke Setsuna's dams, she cried her heart out while she tightened her grip, clinging on to Akashi's arms desperately. Flashbacks of the situations came vividly in her mind where she was secluded from her teammates, the punishing routine her coach Gillian set up for her and how disgusted Gold made her feel. She hated how weak she felt, hated how things had snowballed into an uncontrollable mess. And she finally let it all out.

By the time she regained any notion of control, the fireworks had already long ended and Akashi's shirt is all a mess of her tears. She pulled back from Akashi slightly, desperately cleaning both of them up with her handkerchief. He allowed her to do so only so _slightly_ with his hands possessively dropping to her waist as if saying that is as far as she can go.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry." Setsuna apologized, though what she is sorry for, it was unclear. She chuckled trying to lighten the tension," That really came out of nowhere huh?"

Brushing her heated swollen cheeks lightly with his fingers, Akashi replied," I haven't seen you cry like this for years."

That is Akashi's loaded way of telling her that he can now more than confirm that something serious is going on that he is not aware of and he is waiting for an explanation. It is funny how little that Setsuna cried is now working against her. Setsuna is more than ready to tell him, but where should she begin?

Lifting her head and staring up at his crimson eyes resolutely, she started with," I miss you."

"Me too." Akashi unabashedly replied, patting her head, subtly urging her to continue.

"It's not so s-simple. T-Things are pretty tough in America… It wasn't all a bed of roses. When I arrived…" Setsuna finally begun to slowly tell him the difficulties and culture differences that she met in school. She narrated the situation around her as if it was all happening to another person. At times, Akashi frowned deeply from her stories, and other times, when Setsuna appeared to be on the verge of breaking down again, he hugged her tight, patting her back up and down gently, signaling her to slow down and that he could wait.

"Do you want to come back to Japan?" Always the one to cut through the heart of things, Akashi had asked once Setsuna finally lapsed back into silence, her story told.

Setsuna hesitated. Despite the entire length of her story, she only briefly mentioned about her coach and never once remarked about Gold. Therefore by extension, Akashi still did not know how close she is from dropping out of the academy. Deep down, she knew if she were to tell him the entire history, Akashi will definitely want her back in Japan, no questions asked. There is also a basketball match down the horizon and she did not want this to affect him. However most of all, Setsuna felt ashamed and guilty how things are starting to unravel on her end. She was the one who boldly said she wanted to accept the scholarship, but what now?

She parsed her response carefully," I don't know. I'm… quite confused right now."

Seemingly accepting her answer for now and still holding her, Akashi leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on each of her eyelids consoling her.

"I can make things happen." Akashi stated vaguely," But only if you want it."

The hetero chromatic eyed version of him would have settled this on her behalf without further question, but this is Sei-kun, the one who is always so loving and considerate. Setsuna knew Akashi is respecting her decision but this kindness only made her feel guiltier two-fold. She closed the box to her troubles again, smiling up to him gratefully even when her heart is at odds," Thank you, Sei kun. I just needed time to consider."

* * *

Nodding to her response, their hands once again entwined, Akashi took her to the nearest water cooler in the park, wetting his handkerchief and handing it to Setsuna. The amethyst girl used it in a weak attempt to reduce her swollen eyes and it was then her hand-phone rang.

"Suna chan, where are you? Are you with Akashi kun?" Momoi called out on the other end. Judging from the noise in the background, she appeared to still be at the summer festival.

Clearing her throat, Setsuna responded," Yea, we wandered off nearby to see the fireworks. Are you guys leaving already?"

"Oh, no! I'm calling because Dai-chan and Kagami-kun won a ton of sparklers from the stalls and we want to set them off near the lake before calling it a night. Do you two want to join us?"

"Oh, more fireworks?" Setsuna briefly looked at Akashi hopefully and having a rough idea of the conversation, he nodded in consent. The girl responded cheerfully" Sure, we will be right there!"

After confirming where to meet, Momoi was just about to end the call when Setsuna suddenly recalled something," Wa-wait!"

"Yea?" Momoi asked.

"Are... things okay now?" Setsuna asked, referring to their original purpose of coming here.

A cheerful laughter greeted her ears, and Setsuna sighed in relief.

"Yes! Operation success! I will tell you more about it later!"

Putting her handphone safely back in her bag, Setsuna turned to the wryly smiling Akashi who offered his arm to her, "Told you things will be work out by themselves."

And as the beautiful couple meandered slowly towards their destination, Setsuna only hoped that things on her end will be sorted out soon too.


End file.
